Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Lucy, Terry's mate decided to kill Sakura and kidnap Gin's children-Yukimura, Joe and Weed. When Lucy abandons them, they are forced to learn to survive. Along the way, they meet Kyoushiro and his pack. Mpreg warning but its light.
1. Chapter 1 Death of Sakura

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 1-Death of Sakura

It was a beautiful day in the Northern Alps. The skies were a pretty shade of blue and there were few clouds in the sky. A young silver Tora-ge pup was taking food back to his mother with his brothers.

"That rabbit was hard to kill, wasn't it Joe?" spoke up the reddish-orange pup. "Yeah, it was Yukimura. It took Weed a while to understand how to hunt, but he got it eventually, didn't he?" said Joe with a smile on his face. Yukimura looked back to see Weed with the rabbit in his mouth. He smiled at Yukimura and Yukimura smiled back. The three dogs made their way back to the shrine that their mother made their home in. "Mom, we're home! We got food for you…? MOM!"

The pups were shocked by what they saw. Their mother Sakura lay dead on the floor, blood pouring from her neck. A female Mastiff was standing over her body, blood caked on her muzzle. The pups stood frozen in fear. The female turned her head to look at the pups. "Oh look at we have here, pups!" She walked toward them, "You're coming with me, brats. Come with me and I won't kill you like I did with your mother." Two other dogs picked Joe and Yukimura. Lucy picked up Weed, leaving behind Sakura's dead body.

The dogs were taking the pups far from their home. They walked past a farm with ducks.

"Where are you taking us!" screamed Yukimura in anger. He was promptly smacked in the face. "Shut up, brat!" Joe looked at Weed, smiling at him slightly. Weed was too scared to smile back. Then, the pups felt themselves being dropped onto the hard dirt. The dogs walked away, "Let's see if you can survive on your own! Ha Ha! See ya!" Yukimura yelled into the distance, "Give us back our mother!" Joe shook his head, "I don't think that will work, Yuki." Yukimura paused, his eyes filling with tears. "Mother, why? Why did she kill you? Why!" Weed burst into tears. "Mommy!" Suddenly, Joe's ears perked up. "Weed, Yukimura. I just heard something. Get ready to fight!" The three Akita's stood, ready to fight. A white dog came out of the bushes. He then noticed the pups, "Huh? Pups? Out here?" He walked over to them, "Where's your mother?" Joe looked down sadly, "She's dead." He said softly. "She was killed this morning." The dog's eyes widened. "That's sick! Who would do such a thing!" He shook his head, "My name is Kyoushiro. Would you like to come with me, and my pack? We take in abandoned pups like you." They looked up with smiles on their face. "T-thank you, Kyoushiro!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Kyoushiro's pack

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 2-Kyoushiro's pack

"Wow, Yukimura! Look at all the big dogs around here!" Weed was happy that he was making new friends. Kyoushiro stared at him blinking, "Don't worry, he's always like that when he meets someone new. You'll get used to it." "I…see… then." Kyoushiro howled, "Men, I want you to meet our newest pack members!" Many dogs walked forward, introducing themselves to the young pups.

Aru and his sisters: Maya, Lana, Draga, and Lakana,

Rihanna, Akatora's granddaughter,

Kyra, Benizakura's daughter,

Terra, A Spunky pitbull,

and Makara, a silent husky.

"Hello, my name is Aru and these are my sisters. This is Rihanna, Kyra, and Makara, nice to meet you!"

Yukimura bowed, "I am Yukimura and these are my brothers Weed and Joe." Aru laughed, "Nice to meet you too! Come on, I'll show you guys around!" Aru led his new friends around the place Kyoushiro and his packmates made their home. "This is our pad. Kinda messy, but it's home to us." "What's that?" Weed pointed at an old dark blue collar. "Oh that, just an old reminder of my old life. Nothing more." Next on their tour, Aru led them to the make-shift dining hall carved out of the rocks. "This is where we bring our food to eat it." "It's so…Quaint. I like it!" said Joe.

"I know, I helped bring all the rocks in for seats!" laughed Terra. "Damn, that musta took ages to do! Holy crap!" said Yukimura.

"I love it! It's so beautiful!" said Weed with awe in his eyes.

Aru then led the group to an Underground lake. "This is where we get our water from. Weed stared into the water, only to see fish moving. The fish were swimming around through some plants, "Woah, fish! And they're huge!"

Weed tried to reach for one, but fell in. "Ackpth" Weed surfaced to his brothers laughing hysterically. "Oh god, Weed! How much you have to learn about hunting!" Terra shook her head. Just then, Kyoushiro came in. "How is your tour coming along, Aru?" Kyoushiro looked at Weed, "I see someone took a swim." He said chuckling. "Aru, I'll take over the tour, you are needed in the dining hall for dinner tonight. "Right, see you later!" He ran off.

Kyoushiro turned his attention to Weed. "Here. Let me help ya get out of there, kid." He pulled Weed out of the water. "Let's see some other places around here." "Yeah! Come On!"

Meanwhile at Sakura's shrine…

An old English Setter was shocked to see his leader's mate dead. "I have no idea who did this horrible act, but…they will be caught someday, Smith-san." Said his friend Saheji, who was helping Sakura take care of the pups. Smith whirled around, "Where are the pups?" Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know, but I think they're kidnapped." "But who would have a grudge against Gin-dono's mate and children?" said GB, Smith's friend. He looked around to see tracks on the dirt.

"Hey, Smith-san! I've found tracks!" Smith walked over and looked at the tracks.

"Looks like the pups were dragged…and quite far too from the looks of it. These tracks go a long way forward over there. Let's follow them." Said Saheji.

"_I was supposed to watch over Sakura until the leader came back. I've failed him_." Thought Smith_._ He looked at Sakura's body, "_She was so beautiful, a beautiful flower."_ "Let's bury her at the very least."

Back with Weed…

"Had fun on the tour, Weed? You and your brothers go get some sleep, okay?" Weed nodded and ran off to tell his brothers. "_I feel something warm and fuzzy when I see that Weed." _He shook his head and followed. "_Something about him seems…pure. Pure and gentle-hearted." I'll protect you, Weed. I won't let anyone hurt you or your brothers again!_


	3. Chapter 3 Mel and Hook

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 3-Mel and Hook-Episode 2

"We need more pack members, Kyoushiro-sama. Our numbers are spreading thin." Said Aru. He and Kyoushiro were standing in the meeting room.

"I see. Where should our pack head first?" Aru pondered for a moment, "How about over at this place?" Aru pointed to a map of Japan they had stolen from humans.

Kyoushiro looked at the map, "Hmm, Kyoto then. My soldiers shall leave first thing in the morning. You shall stay here to protect Shiga, Aru. With your sisters, of course. Is this understood?"

Aru nodded, "Shall I inform everyone else?" Kyoushiro nodded.

Outside…

Weed and Yukimura were hunting near some bushes. Yukimura was showing Weed how to hunt better. They had walked toward some bushes and trees. Yukimura pointed his nose at a peasant bird.

"You see that bird over there, bro? You need to go slowly as to not tip 'em off, then ya pounce!" Yukimura got into stalking position under a bush. "Like this!" He whispered. Weed watched patiently. Yukimura saw his chance, and jumped.

Yukimura jumped, catching the bird perfectly in his mouth. "Wow, you got him!"

Yukimura nodded, "Let's go show Joe…huh? What's going on?" Weed noticed all the dogs were running, and then he heard Kyoushiro's howl. The two dogs looked at one another and then ran. "I wonder what's going on?" thought Weed.

"And so we are going on a hunt for more pack members. Any objections?" Joe was standing in front, "Yes, Joe?" Joe spoke calmly, "How do you recruit other dogs anyway?"

By the time Joe finished his question, Yukimura and Weed had returned. "Ah, we always look around to see if someone's been abusing his or her kids."

Joe's eyes widened, "Abu…sed? What's abused mean?" asked Weed. "Abused is when someone physically or mentally hurts someone."

Kyoushiro's eyes narrowed,

"It could be just one pup that is being abused, or it could be the whole litter that is abused. Pups could even be killed because of their parent's foolish ideals. Foolish and indeed selfish ideals! Those bastards need to be punished!"

Kyoushiro stared at his males and females, "Am I right?" The crowd roared with noise,

"YEAH!"

"PUNISH THEM!"

"SHOW THEM OUR PAIN!"

Aru spoke up, "Now then…we will begin selecting the soldiers for this mission."

Aru coughed, "First will be…" The crowd was tense with anticipation. "Rihanna." Rihanna pumped her paw into the air, "OH YEAH, BABY!" She walked up to the alter grinning with a huge smirk on her muzzle.

"It's only natural I'd get picked, after all!"

Aru paused before continuing, "Second…is…Kyra." Kyra walked up next to Rihanna. "Third are…my sisters-Lakana and Draga!"

Lakana walked on up cheerfully. Draga was a step behind, shaking her head at her sister's silliness.

Aru sighed, "Next is…oh, this is odd! Weed and his brothers!" Joe, Yukimura and Weed looked at one another, "We're being picked!" Yukimura started to shake, "Oh man, I shaking with excitement. WAHOO!"

Yukimura ran up with a burst of speed, "Well…Yukimura seems to be awfully excited about this. What about you, Weed?"

Asked Joe as they were walking up to the alter where the other dogs were. Weed paused before answering.

"I'm curious to be honest. We never really saw other dogs besides Uncle Saheji. I'm kinda excited!" Aru paused, "Anyone else wish to join?"

Aru surveyed the pack, "No one else?" A paw stuck up into the air, "I-I mean me and my friends want to um…join you." Aru jumped back a little, surprised on who was speaking.

"Ah, Mora. This is a surprise! You and your friends come on up!" A yellow Akita slowly walked up.

Behind her were…her sister Mozart, her friends…Smoke, Ryoku, Sandra, Morakin, Satoshi, Haka, Sarabi, Bayonetta, Yuki, Athena, and Takuro. Aru sighed before putting down his mental list.

"Alright then, it's settled. The chosen soldiers will leave tomorrow. Get some rest everyone. As for the soldiers who are staying with me, be on high alert while Kyoushiro-sama is out! Dismissed!"

Aru and Kyoushiro left to go talk somewhere else. The two groups began to talk about various things that had been happening…

"Did you hear? I've heard that a dog-named Hougen has been causing trouble lately with the leader Gin. Gin's been having a hard time settling this peacefully. It's only a matter of time before blood is spilt." said a Husky.

"Really now? I've heard differently. I heard that a giant beast has taken over Ohu. Its name is too scary to mention, man! I'll piss myself if I even think about it!" spoke a Black Lab.

"So Mora…that was really brave of you Sis! I'd never thought you'd volunteer for this, ever!" Spoke Mozart. Mora blushed, "Well…I just wanted to…um. Oh forget it." She said shaking her head.

"So Kyra, why'd you join?" asked Smoke. Kyra shrugged, "Dunno. Felt like it."

The night led on with conversations among friends. Soon, everyone went to sleep. However, Weed was wide-awake, unable to sleep.

"I'm gonna walk for a bit before I go to sleep." Weed got up and walked out of his room where they were sleeping.

He walked around the various rooms that made up his new home.

His ears twitched, "Huh, I hear something?" He stood there, wondering if he should go see what the voices were saying, "I'll go look for a bit." He walked toward where the noise was.

He peeked his head through the bushes to see Kyoushiro and Aru talking.

"Kyoushiro-sama. Why did you pick those new pups you brought back? They're very young for this sort of thing, my lord." He paused for a moment, "And they just lost their mother as well."

"I know, Aru, but…those pups have potential in their blood, I can feel it, especially Weed himself. Weed seemed shocked and pleased at the same time. "He senses something in me?" He continued listening to their conversation. "You sense something in Weed? But he seems so…timid."

Kyoushiro paused before continued, "I know but, I'm getting this feeling I have to protect them…at any cost." Aru yawned, "I'm getting tired. I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning, Kyoushiro." Aru got up and begun walking in Weed's direction. Weed's eyes widened, "Crap!" He ran back to his bed and pretended to fall asleep.

Elsewhere…

"Mom, no! Leave her alone!" A young golden retriever struggled under the weight of his captors. "Shut up, your mother refused to listen to me. Sooo…this is her fate, brat! Say goodbye!" The Malamute snapped his jaws on her throat and closed his mouth, killing her.

"MOTHER!" Her lifeless body lay on the floor, blood pouring from her mouth.

The Malamute walked over to Mel, "Be a good boy and I won't kill you like I did with her! Ok? Now get up!" Mel was smacked in the face hard. He got up slowly and began walking with his captors. "Mother." His eyes filled with tears.

Kyoushiro and his soldiers began running toward Kyoto in the hopes of gathering new blood for the pack. Kyoushiro looked behind to see Weed running behind him. He smiled and continued running. Soon, the pack stopped for rest at a small human town.

"Alright men, we'll rest here for the night. We'll leave at the crack of dawn. You can leave to go hunting for food and water." Kyoushiro ran off to do his own business.

"Hey, Weed! Why don't we go look around!" asked his new friend Smoke. "Okay, I'll go get my brothers. Be right back!" Weed left to go get Yukimura and Joe. Soon, he came back with his brothers. Ryoku had tagged along for the ride. "Ok, where should we go first?"

Smoke pointed "How 'bout over there in that human building?" Weed nodded and followed Smoke when…"GET BACK HERE, MUTT!" "Huh?" Mel was seen running with a bag of dog food in his mouth. The human threw the stick he had been holding in his mouth. Mel was knocked onto the ground. The human picked him up and began to strangle him. "You damn mutt!"

"Let's go help him!" Weed ran off to towards the fight, "Weed wait!" Smoke and the others ran after him. Weed opened his jaws and snapped them shut on the human's leg.

"OW!" The human let go of Mel. "Damn dog had help!" He noticed Smoke and the other dogs. "I won't forget this mutts!"

Weed sighed and turned his attention to Mel, "Are you alright?"

Mel grabbed the bag and ran towards the forest. "We just saved his life and he just runs off like that? The nerve of that guy!" said Yukimura.

"It can't be helped. That kid will die when he is of no more help to Blue." Weed and the others turned their head to see a Labrador mix talking.

"Oh hello! Who are you?" asked Joe. "My name is Hook, and I wouldn't recommend saving that pup."

Weed was shocked, "But why!"

Hook stared at Weed, "Because he's just gunna die and no one will care. That's how things go around here, kid."

Weed yelled at him, "If no one will save him, then I will with my friends! We'll show you!" He turned to his friends, "Come on, let's go save Mel, guys!" Weed, his brothers and his friend went out to go save Weed. Hook stared at them, "I told them they'll just get killed! Why won't they listen! Stubborn kids!"

Smith, Saheji and GB were standing in the shadows nearby. "They're alive! Thank God almighty!" sighed Saheji with relief. "Smith? What's wrong?"

"They're headed into great danger! We need to help them! Come on you two!" Smith ran after Weed and his friends. "Wait up old man Smith!"


	4. Chapter 4 Kyoushiro

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 4-Aru's mother? Gin is our father? Kyoushiro's past!-Episode 2

"You…after all these years…! You're still alive!" Aru yelled at his mother. Cross-was in shock her "My old pups… they survived!" I…I…I can't believe it!" Cross-ran out to see them after so long. "Cross wait, don't!" Ben and the others ran after her. "My babies!" Cross stopped to catch her breath. She looked at her pups with tears rolling down her eyes. She then noticed Aru glaring at her.

"Aru? Why are you angry? Aren't you happy to see me…after so long? With Akakabuto a-and e-everything…I…I…I wanted t-to see…y-you…wait stop no!" Aru slammed her to the ground, jaws on her neck. "ARU STOP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO OUR MOTHER!" screamed Maya and Lana simultaneously.

"Get off Cross now! Don't you see hurting her! Stop!" Ben's cries were futile. Aru picked up Cross and slammed her into a tree. "Mother!" cried Miney.

"Ar-aru…I" Aru glared at her with rage in his eyes, "You fucking BITCH, don't you have any idea what how much we were fucking suffering! You left us! You…left us fucking alone. FUCKING ALONE! For all these YEARS!" Aru stopped for a moment, looking at Ken, George, and Miney. His tempered flared again, "You…you had pups…with another male! I see…you didn't care about us! You thought we were worthless! Why you fucking-!" Aru let go of Cross and was about to go attack Ben when…"Ahhh!"

Aru was slammed to the ground by George, who was angry with him for hurting their mother.

"Stop…stop hurting Mother! You…you bastard!"

George picked up Aru and slammed him on his back. "George! Aru! Please stop this! Please!" Cross pleading with tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why stay with that wench? She'll abandon you too!" Aru yelled with angry tears in his eyes. He ran off, leaving everybody to wonder what the hell had just happened.

"Cross…they're your old kids…aren't they, dear?" Ben asked softly, knowing this was a sensitive subject with Cross. Cross nodded slowly, "I thought…my former owner…killed them. I thought I'd lost them forever! I gave up hope of ever seeing them again!"

She turned to her two daughters, "Lana…Maya…I. Nothing can excuse what I've done to you. Please forgive me!" Cross said as she ran and hugged them close to her body. Lana and Maya hugged her back. "Kaa-san, we…still love you. Aru just…he has issues."

"I see… he believes Mother abandoned you guys…and he holds resentment for it…poor guy. I feel pity for him." said Miney. "My…name is Miney." she turned to her brothers. "And these are my brothers Ken and George." She turned back to Lana and Maya. "Nice to meet you." Lana and Maya nodded. "It still doesn't excuse his behavior though…" said Ken.

"This will be tough to solve." Said Ben. "By the way, where is Draga and Lakana?" asked Cross. "They went on a mission to gather mire pack members. Our numbers are spreading quite thin and we need new blood in the pack." said Lana. "I see. Are there any new members to your pack?" said Ben. "Yes, why just two days ago we had three Akita pups join us." Ben and Cross's eyes widened, "Akita pups!" Ben and Cross looked at one another, then back at Lana and Maya. "What's with that shocked look in your eyes?" Ben got serious before continuing, "Maya…Lana…those Akita pups…are Gin and Sakura's children!"

Meanwhile…

"Leader. What should we do now? We're kind of in a bad spot here!" said a Kishu Inu. "Her forces outnumber us!" said a German Shepherd, tossing another dog off of the roof. The silver Tora-ge Akita thought of his options, "We'll have to run. There's no other choice! Run now!" The three dogs jumped off of the roof and ran for their lives, dogs trailing behind them.

"Stubborn motherfuckers!" cursed John. "Swearing won't help us, John!" yelled Akame.

"Keep running, I see a river!" the river's water were raging rapidly, "But Gin-!" "We have no choice! Jump!" John jumped over the river, then Akame and Gin followed suit. They escaped into the nearby forest. The enemy dogs stopped at the sight of the rapids. "Damn Gin! He escaped!" A female mastiff screamed in anger. "Damn him!"

"Lucy-dono, shall we try again tomorrow?" Lucy calmed down, "Yes we shall!"

With Weed's group…

"Stop hurting Mel and let him go now!" screamed Weed in anger. "I won't let you abuse him any longer!" Blue laughed, "Kid…do you have any idea on who I am? I don't have to listen to pups like you!" With that, Blue charged at Weed. Weed dodged and counter-attacked, biting him on his left leg. "Brat!" Blue kicked him into the tree and spoke again, "Say kid, have you heard of the legend of Gin?"

Weed got up, "Gin?" Blue laughed, "You don't know! Hah, you are so pathetic! He was the one who killed Akakabuto in the war 10 years ago."

Blue leered at him, "You and that other blue pup…you could be his sons you so alike!"

Blue charged at Weed, but was knocked down to the ground by Yukimura.

"Bro don't listen to him, he's trying ta psyche you out!" Weed's eyes widened, "Brother look out!"

"Huh?" Yukimura was slammed to the ground by Blue.

"You should be more aware of other things around you, Kid!" Blue tried to go for the kill, but…

"I won't let you do such a thing, bastard!" Blue had no time to turn around before Kyoushiro knocked him to the ground, "Leave Weed and his brother alone!"

Kyoushiro picked him up, running toward a tree and slamming him into it. "AHHH!" Blue fell to the ground in pain. "Errr-!" Blue fell to the ground. Kyoushiro sighed before turning to Weed and his friends, "Are all of you alright?"

Everyone nodded except Weed, "Weed, what's wrong?"

Weed spoke, "Blue said me and my brothers are Gin's kids. Is this true?"

Kyoushrio walked up to Weed and hugged. "What he said was nonsense. Don't worry about it!" Kyoushiro lightly tapped Weed on the shoulder, "Come on, and let's go back!"

"Wait." a voice rang out before Kyoushiro moved an inch. "Who's there? Come out!" Smith came out of the bushes, GB and Saheji following behind him. "Uncle Saheji!" Kyoushiro looked at Weed and his brothers, "You know this dog, Weed?" Weed smiled, "He helped my mother take care of me and my brothers!" Yukimura said, "He taught us how to hunt!" "And he was really nice to us!" said Joe.

Kyoushiro smiled, "Well, if Weed and his brothers trust you, than I trust you, Saheji."

"Well than, if you give us back Weed and his brothers, we'll trouble you no more." said Smith calmly. Kyoushiro snarled. "I won't do that! You have no idea what these kids went through! Their mother was slaughtered!" Smith tried to talk, "You are getting out of line, please let Weed and-!"

"Bullshit, why should I trust an adult like you? For all I know, you could be some sort of abusive bastard! I promised to protect Weed and his brothers with my life!" Kyoushiro paused, "Do you know what I went through as a pup?" He said as he walked forward slowly, "My mother was a loving dog.

She would have done anything for me, and my brothers,

but my father…He was a cruel bastard. He…abused us all so much. One day, he sold us to a random dog in exchange for food.

Mother knew we would have been killed if we stayed, so she stayed silent and did nothing. Some time later, we came back. What we found…was our mother's dead body! He killed her!

My brothers…they tried to stop him, my father killed one of my brothers. The rest of my brothers sacrificed themselves by shoving him off of a cliff. I was only 2 months old…that was the only time I was ever thrown down by someone! Fight me!" Weed gasped sliently.

Kyoushiro charged at Smith, ready to snap his neck in two. "Sigh, I guess I have to do this the hard way." Smith dodged Kyoushiro's attack. "Smith-san!" yelled GB, who had just arrived. "Stay back! I'll handle this runt!" "How rude of me, I forgot to give you a present." Kyoushiro turned around, digging into the ground. Smith was confused as Kyoushiro's friends started to laugh. Rocks began to fly at Smith, pelting him in the face, "How do you like your gift? Is it too wide? Is it too deep?" He turned his head toward Smith, "This is your grave!"

to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Shiro

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 5-Shiro, John and Akame-Episode 2

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" yelled Smith, "I was a platoon leader in the Ohu war against Akakabuto!" Smith ran toward Kyoushiro, "Too late!"

A big rock was slammed into his face, knocking him on his back. Smith struggled to get up, but was pinned by Kyoushiro.

"Leave now and I won't kill you." Smith glared at him, "I can't do that! I promised the leader Gin I would protect his mate and children!"

Kyoushiro glared right back at him, "Protect him! Their mother was killed by some psycho!" Just then…

"Enough squabbling." Everyone looked at the dog who spoke, "You are right in the fact that those children need protecting, young one. But, that other dog is right also." Mel was standing next to him.

"Mel! You're okay!" Weed wagged his tail. Mel smiled, "Thanks to Shiro!" Shiro laughed, "Ahh, young dogs these days!" Shiro turned his attention to Weed, Joe, and Yukimura.

"You three." Shiro walked over to them, looking at them closely, "_Could they be…?"_ "Boys. Who is your father?" Joe spoke up, "Gin I guess, but we don't if he really is or not!" Shiro raised an eyebrow, "Gin? Wasn't he the one who killed Akakabuto 10 years ago?"

"Yes he was, Shiro." Shiro turned his head to see GB's daughter Ayla. "And Riki was his father. Riki was the first leader of Ohu." Shiro's eyes widened, "Did you just say that…my SON was the first leader of Ohu? And if he was Gin's father and Gin himself is the father of these boys then…"

"Then these boys are my great-grandchildren!" Shiro cried tears of joy as he hugged them…

Elsewhere…

"What do you mean you can't kill those three?" Nero screamed in anger.

Up on top of an open sewer, dogs were fighting. "Leader, we can't reason with this guy!" yelled Akame. "Akame, we can't just stay here! But we can't run either!" John was fighting three other dogs, "Alright, who wants a piece of me!" John said as he kicked another dog in the face.

"They just keep coming!" Gin was getting tired, "Nero, just give up already! We just want to pass through! Let us go in peace!" Nero screamed, "Why the hell would I pass up the chance to kill Ohu's leader?" Nero ran up the sewer wall, but stopped midway.

"Boss!" One of Nero lackey's ran up, "There's a group of 10 dogs coming our way!" Nero gritted his teeth, "I'll get you next time!"

Nero and his grunts ran off. Gin sighed with relief.

"Leader! Are you and the other two dogs alright?" Cross ran up. "Who were those dogs?" She shook her head in confusion. "Never mind. Guess what, Gin!" Gin looked puzzled, "What?" Cross smiled with joy that Gin hadn't seen in years on his friend's face.

"I found my old kids!" Gin was surprised and a little shocked at the same time. "Really? That's great!" Cross beamed with joy,

"Come on over girls!" Lana and Maya ran up. Aru followed slowly, irritated as hell. "Hello, my name is Lana. The girl next to me is Maya, and behind me is our brother Aru. We have two other sisters, but they're not with us at the moment." Gin bowed his head, "Nice to meet you, my name is Gin. This is Akame and this is John.

"Nice to meet ya!" said John. Ben walked up slowly, a look of seriousness washing over his face. "Leader." Akame sensed something was wrong, "Ben, what's wrong?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Ben took a deep breath before answering,

"Gin, your mate Sakura…she was killed two months ago by an unknown dog." Gin's face went pale with shock. "Wha…? Y-you're lying…right?" Ben shook his head. "I'm afraid not Gin.

"SAKURA!" John shook his friend, "Calm down Gin!"

Gin looked angry, "CALM DOWN! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"But I have good news as well." Gin stopped screaming and looked at Ben. "WHAT!" Ben smiled, "Your children are alive!" Gin looked confused, "My…children? Sakura…had pups! And…their mine!" Gin's expression turned from anger to sheer joy, "Well don't just stand there! Let's find them! Come on!"

"Leader wait!" Cross sighed, "Still the same as was as a kid."


	6. Chapter 6 A broken Oath

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 6-A broken Oath

Gin and his friends were running toward the small town that Weed and his friends were staying. Gin was still upset about the news of his mate's death. Gin was silent during the trip. John ran beside him, worried. "Leader, are you all right?" asked John in concern. Gin shook his head, "I'm…fine, John."

"Bullshit! You were crying your eyes out an hour ago!" John yelled, worried. John was half angry, half worried at Gin.

Gin sighed, "Sakura…why didn't she say that she was pregnant before we left? I wouldn't have left if she had told me!" Gin's eyes began to fill with tears. "Why?"

Akame sighed, "Gin…she didn't want to worry you. She knew you had responsibilities as the Leader of Ohu. That's why she did not tell you." Akame said with certainty. "Huh, it's snowing?" Snow had begun to fall. Cross started to grow concerned.

"Leader, we are almost at the halfway point. It will be night soon. We should find shelter," said Cross. Gin nodded, "It's snowing. Let's get going." Gin and his friends ran through the falling snow, not knowing someone was watching them_…"Gin, you will pay dearly…_

"Weed, wake up!" Joe shook his brother. Weed rubbed his eyes, tired. He shook himself. "Weed!" Weed heard Mel's voice. Mel came running in and Yukimura followed him. "You're awake!" Weed blinked, shaking his head, "What happened while I was asleep?" Weed scratched his head. Yukimura sighed before speaking…

"Kyoushiro and Smith came to an agreement." Yukimura said walking in.

"And they said we can stay with Kyoushiro's pack, however…we need to meet our father Gin first." Yukimura sighed before continuing,

"From what I've gathered from rumors around town, he is a good and noble dog." Weed smiled, "Really?"

Yukimura nodded, "Come on I'll take you two outside!" Weed and Joe followed their brother out of the old building they made their den.

"Yes he is. And I made a promise to their father to protect his mate Sakura with my life…but I failed him. I don't know if I can ever show my face to him again!" Smith looked down at the ground.

"So their father was the one who killed Akakabuto." said Saheji in a calm voice. Smith nodded, "And I was one of the platoon leaders. I was the leader of the third platoon."

Smith grinned with pride. "Yes, that was 10 years ago. When Akakabuto had taken over Gajou." Kyoushiro scratched his head, "So let me get this straight…their grandfather Riki was the first leader of Ohu…and their father Gin is the current leader?" said Kyoushiro curious. Ayla yawned, then spoke.

Ayla nodded, "Yes, Riki passed leadership to Gin as he was dying from fatal wounds caused by Akakabuto's claws." Shiro leaned back a bit, "So that's what happened while I was abroad."

"Abroad?" asked GB. Shiro nodded. "Yes, I was taken by humans to a country called North America. They wanted to use me in dogfighting rings, but I escaped."

"How?" Asked Weed. Shiro laughed, "How? Well with my bearhound instincts and my training, I was able to figure out how to escape via an air duct. Then I was able to find a boat going to Japan. It took me 2 weeks to get back from North America, but I was too late it seems."

"Ah I see. Interesting." said Joe scratching his ear. "Shouldn't we get going to find our dad?" Smith laughed, "Just like your father, always impatient. Well then, let's get going. Shall we?" Smith got up and started walking. The others followed suit…

Meanwhile…

"Thank you Reika! We would not have made out of that snowstorm without you!" said Lana in gratitude. Gin shook the snow of his body, "Yes, thank you!" The brown Akita mix smiled and laughed, "It was no problem, my father would have done the same thing for you. He was a noble dog indeed."

"Anyway…how long until this snowstorm blows over?" asked Aru impatiently. "It will about four hours at the least." said Ben sniffing the air intently. "Four hours!" screamed Maya.

"I'm sorry, dear but we will just have to wait until it blows over." Cross said grooming her.

Akame and John were in another room in the old abandoned house. "Akame, you know how much I love you, right?" John said groom him behind the ears, "J-john, s-stop! That tickles!" John smirked and continued his actions, "And why should I stop?" Akame glared, "Because I can do this!" he said tackling John to the ground. "Ack!" John smiled, "Typical Iga dogs. Always so sneaky!"

"Akame! John! We've got big trouble!" Gin ran into the room they were in. Akame and John stood up, "Leader? What is the issue?" asked Akame. Gin stared behind him, "There are about 30 dogs outside!" John stared at his leader and best friend, "Gin…they be after you. Let me and Akame settle this." Gin nodded, "Be careful, you two. I've got a bad feeling about this fight…"

Akame and John left the room, _"I've got a really bad feeling about this…why do I get the feeling something horrible will happen?"…_

Outside…

"Come on out, Gin, and no harm will come to you!" Hougen yelled loudly. He had a Great Pyrenees as a hostage, being held by three Borozis.

"Let that dog go this fucking instant!" Hougen and his minions looked up to see John and Akame standing in the roof. "Are either of you Gin?" John smirked his trademark smirk, "You don't need to know, bastard!" John said as he leapt down from the roof, "I'll kill you before then!"

Hougen ducked, then smashed his head under John's chin. John fell on his side. "Damnit!"

"John!" Akame jumped down and kicked Hougen in the head, knocking him on his back. He had begun to bleed from his shoulder. Hougen glared at him, "Bastard, you made me bleed! No one lives after my blood is shown! Men, don't let them get away! Kill them!"

Hougen's minions charged at John. John smacked the first one with his paw and hit the second one with his tail. Akame smashed another dog with his head,

"It is futile! You can't win!" yelled Hougen, "Just give up!" At this time, the hostage had broken free. He ran towards John and Akame, "Are you two alright?" he said as he helped John stand up. "John shook his body, "Yes I'm fine, but who are you?"

"My name is Hiro the ball snatcher. Could I be of some assistance?" Akame nodded,

"Yes you would be, thank you!" Maya and Lana ran up to Akame.

"Yes you two?" Lana spoke up, "You need our help here! Both of you nearly got killed!" Lana said, knocking a dog away with her hind legs, "These guys just keep coming!" Maya knocked another dog into the metal tower that was nearby. Cross cut another dog's throat, killing him.

"We can't win at this rate! Someone needs to get out of here!" yelled Akame. John looked at him, "Akame-!" Akame looked at his mate, "John…I need you to get the hell out of here and warn someone about Hougen." John's eyes widened, "But Akame-!" Akame glared at him, "Get…Gin…out of here! NOW! John reluctantly ran back into the building, "Gin, we need to run! Akame said he and Hiro will provide cover for us!" Gin sighed, "Akame…fine, let's get going!" Gin and the other ran out of the entrance they used to enter the building…_"Akame…why?"_

"Fools. You should have known better then to defy me! Now where is Gin!" Hougen said as he dragged Akame behind him. Akame remained silent.

Hougen had captured Akame and Hiro and were being taken to Hougen's hideout.

When Hougen had arrived, Lucy had walked out of the building. "Ah, Lucy-dono! How lovely are you today!" Hougen smirked. Lucy remained stoic, "Have you found Gin?" Hougen nodded, "Yes, but…he got away. Who we captured here is one of his friends and a stray dog. They escaped during the battle."

"YOU FOOL!" Lucy screamed, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET GIN, NOT ONE OF HIS LACKEYS!"

Hougen flinched, "Lucy-dono, I…" Hougen did not have time to finish his sentence before Lucy smacked him in the face. "Males are so useless sometimes!" Lucy turned her attention to the three Borozis. "And you three! How fucking pathetic can you get!" The three dogs lowered their heads. "Hmph, now I'll have to pick someone else!"

"May I be of some assistance?" Lucy turned her head to see Takuro, "Ah Takuro, back from whatever you are doing, I see. I have a new assignment for you." She walked over and whispered in his ear, "Ah yes, right away, my lady!" Takuro ran off. Lucy walked back into the cell where Akame and Hiro were being held.

"You-!" Akame rasped, his voice sore. "But why-!" Lucy smacked him before speaking, grinning evilly, "Why? Because…your leader failed to protect Terry from being killed, that's why! But that's the past…I have a new mate." Lucy turned her head, "Come in, dear…"

The doors opened to reveal a Dobermann walking in. Akame's eyes widened further, "How-!" Akame was pushed to the ground by the Doberman. "You will refer to me as Sniper-sama, weakling!" Akame glared at him. At this moment, Hiro woke but said nothing.

"Ah my mate, merciless as ever!" Lucy walked over licking him on the cheek. Sniper chuckled,

"Of course." Lucy and Sniper walk outside, leaving Akame and Hiro alone in the dark room. Akame lifted his head slightly, "Hiro, are you alright?"

Hiro looked at him, I wish I could say I was." he coughed, "Are you one of the top 3 Ohu dogs?" Akame nodded. "Then…that sliver Akita was…Gin?" Akame nodded again. "Yes he is. My name is Akame of Mie." Hiro's eyes widened, "Then I've made it to Ohu!"

"Are you two alright?" a female voice rang out. Akame and Hiro looked to see a female Akita mix. "My name is Akemi." Three other dogs came in, "And these are Lefty, Tomi, and Roshi. We've come to rescue you." Lefty helped Akame and Hiro to their feet. "Thanks." Akemi looked outside, "We need to get going." The dogs walked outside and into the forest.

After some time of walking…"What do you mean they've escaped! Find them and kill them. Kill them all!" screamed Lucy.

In the forest, "Shit, they've found out! We need to run!" yelled Akemi. The dogs began to run as fast as their legs could carry them. It had begun to snow.

"Good. It's snowing. The snow hopefully will cover our tracks." said Tomi. The dogs had run quite a ways from the prison. The snow was falling at a slow pace. Akame asked Akemi a question, "Why did you save us, aren't you Lucy's minion?" he said in an unsure tone of voice. "We were tired of her harsh rules!"

"I see." said Hiro. "This is bad. The snow is stopping, soon they'll be able to find us by scent, and even by our footprints." said Roshi.

Akame stumbled. "Akame, are you alright!" asked Lefty worried. Akame strained before answering, "I'm starting to get old. My body's joints are getting stiff." Akame's ears twitched, "I think I hear them coming." Akame turned to Hiro,

"I need you to get the hell out of here while I provide cover." Hiro turned to face Akame directly, "No! Please let me go with you, that's where Ohu is! To the north!" Akemi grew worried.

"Hiro." Akame said in a very serious tone of voice, "Get…the…hell…away from here! Bring Akemi to safety! Warn Gin and his children!" Akame yelled. Hiro yelled, "You'll die if I do that! I'm staying with you!"

"No you need to run! Can't you see that Akemi is pregnant!"

Akemi blushed. "I'm serious!" said Hiro

"Then promise me this…that you won't die! Promise me!"

"I will Hiro."

Hiro nodded, "Fine. Akemi, come with me Miss." Akemi nodded, "Yes. Akame-san. Please be safe." she said as she and Hiro ran off. Akame turned to the other three dogs,

"Tomi, Lefty, Roshi. What's wrong? Go with them." The dogs shook their heads, "We want to stay with you, Akame-sama."

Akame stared at them, "You stay here knowing what is coming?"

The other three dogs nodded their heads, "If it means helping Ohu, then yes!" said Tomi. "Yes sir!" said Roshi.

"I see them up ahead! Looks like they gave up hope!"

"You ready, you guys?" The air was filled with rumble of an army.

"We won't go down without a fight! Get ready! Go!" Akame and the other began to run towards the oncoming 40 dogs.

Akame jumped onto the leading dog, biting off his ear. He slit the throats of three other dogs and bit one dogs in the neck.

"Ahhh!" yelled Tomi as he was knocked to the ground. "Tomi!" The dog looked down at Tomi, "You were on our side before! Why have you switched sides again!" Tomi's was raspy, "I…was…never…on your side from the start!" The dog began biting on Tomi's neck, "You'll never…never…have a soul like ours!"

A sickening crunch filled the air. The dog spat out blood, "Pathetic."

"Fool!" the dog turned his head to Akame was angry. "You bastard! How dare you! If it's fight to the death you want, you'll get it!" Akame turned around, "Those of you who want to go to hell, bring it on!" Akame lunged at the dog, biting him in the throat. The dog tackled him to the ground. Lefty and Roshi were tackled to the ground. "Lefty! Roshi!" yelled Akame, trying to break free.

"We're at our limit, Akame-sama….sorry." said Lefty gasping for breath. "Forgive me Akame." said Roshi. They were promptly killed. Akame broke free and ran into the middle of the group.

"Give up, you'll die soon anyway. Why continue to struggle when it is meaningless?" said Lucy.

Akame chuckled, "If I am to die, then let it happen! If this is my fate, then so be it! In the face of danger, I must simply laugh! As long as I don't admit defeat, then it'll never be a loss! A true Ohu soldier would never beg to a fucking shithead of a bitch like you!" screamed Akame in anger.

Lucy yelled at him, "You bastard! How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Lucy, you were once an Ohu soldier like Terry. Where have gone wrong!" Lucy snarled, "I don't have to give you my reasons! Oh are you crying!" Tears had begun to fall down Akame glared at her,

"I'll never show you my tears! These tears in my eyes, these are the tears of those who died with regrets in battle! If there's a way to take away these regrets, I'll make sure I'll find it! And I'll do that by killing you, Lucy!" Akame lunged at her, but she dodged. "Just give up and your death will be a painless one!"

Akame yelled,

"I will die as a true Iga dog! I will die and hold my pride right until the end! Like my sons Kirikaze and Jinnai did!"

Meanwhile…Sasuke and Hook were walking along nearby with Akame's daughter, Tegan. "Tegan, what's wrong?" Tegan ran over to some bushes. "Father!" Sasuke and Hook ran over to see Akame being held by Lucy's minions. "We need to help him!" They tried to help but, Akame yelled out,

"Do not try to help! My life means nothing! Save yourself! Go on and continue living!" yelled Akame in pain as Lucy's minions continued to hold him down.

"Please resist it!" Tegan's eyes filled with tears. "Dad!"

Akame was thrown to the ground, "Had enough yet?" Akame turned his head to Lucy, "I'll never beg to a cold-hearted bitch like you! No Ohu soldier would beg for their life to you!"

Lucy picked Akame up and ran him into the tree spike, causing him to scream. Akame struggled to breathe,

"Fool give in, it's pointless."

Akame pulled himself off the tree with the tree branch still in his side. Lucy's minion began to back away in fear as he walked forward. Lucy herself began to shake.

"Lucy, no dog will beg for their life in front of you!" Akame pulled the branch out of his side,

"My body may fail, but my soul is filled with spirit! A fucking bitch like you will never understand!" he said, throwing the branch at Lucy's face. Her face began to bleed. "You bastard!" she said slamming Akame to the ground. "Get up! Move so I can torture you more!" She shook him side to side, but did not budge. "Lucy-sama, he's finished can't you see that?" Lucy dropped Akame. "Fool."

"Lucy-sama, what about Akemi?" Lucy whirled around, "I don't care about that fat bitch, all I care about is killing Gin! Find him at once!" Lucy and her minions ran off, leaving Akame on the ground.

Meanwhile…

"What! Akame is still fighting back there!" yelled Cross. Akemi nodded, "Yes, Akame-sama stayed behind to hold them off."

"Yes he did that idiot! He'll die if we don't help him!" Hiro turned to walk back outside, but fell to the ground. "Ahh!"

"Ben, can you help Hiro inside?" Ben picked up Hiro and carried him inside.

"Akame…" Hiro said. "Poor guy, look at him!"

With Weed…

"You guys heard that?" said Yukimura. "It sounded like a huge took place over here!" Joe surveyed his surroundings, "Kyoushiro-sama, are you sure this is where Reika-san is?" Kyoushiro smiled, "Yes, Reika raised me as if I was her own son after I was orphaned." Suddenly, Weed came running back panting, "Guys, I just found someone injured, he needs help!" he said running back the direction he just came from. The others followed him.

"_This is it for me…"_ thought Akame has he laid on the ground, "Huh?"

"Are you alright, sir?" said Smoke as he approached Akame, "Hey guys, this is Akame-sama of Ohu! He's one of the Top 3 dogs of Ohu!" said Ryoku. "What on earth happened to him!" said Mora.

Akame lifted his head to see Weed staring at him. "Are…you Weed?" he coughed. "Yes, my name is Weed. But who told you?"

"That doesn't matter, please hear me out." Akame coughed up blood. "You need to stop Lucy, she's the one who killed your mother." Weed's eyes widened. "Wha-!" Akame began to cough up lots of blood, "He…should be nearby….please." Akame began speaking his last words…

"When you three finally get to meet your father... tell him... that…Akame…died like a real hero." His head fell, not moving.

The group stared at one another, "What…should we do, Weed?"

Weed thought seriously, "We take him to our father." He said solemnly as he picked up Akame onto his back. "Terra, where did you say our father last was?"

"I'll show you." she said as she walked away to where she last saw Gin…

A while later…

John was shaking. He walked up his dead mate's body, collapsing on Akame. "AKAME!" John cried into his fur. "You said you would be okay!" Gin walked up to his friend, "John…" John ran toward the cliff and began to howl loudly. Weed ran up next to him and howled as well, surprising John. Everyone else ran up and began to howl, bringing tears to his eyes as he howled.

They howled to the heavens, for their fallen comrade…

The one who sacrificed himself for a great cause…

A grand ninja of Mie…

The White Comet of Ohu, Akame…had fallen.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 Sakura's past

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 7-Sakura's past

Gin lowered his head, "I'm sorry about your mother Sakura, you three." His raised his head, tears in his eyes, "Please forgive me."

The three pups walked up to Gin and hugged him. Gin began to cry silently,

"You…forgive me?" He asked choking on his own words. Weed nodded,

"You're our dad, of course we'd forgive you!" Yukimura laughed, "Yeah, otherwise Mom would haunt us from the afterlife!"

Gin smiled, "Sakura raised you well, didn't she?" He stood up, "I assume she named you three?" He said smiling. The three nodded, "I'm Joe, the oldest. Yukimura is the second oldest and Weed is the youngest."

Joe smiled before continuing, "I have a calm personality and view things from both sides. Yukimura is hot-headed and foul-mouthed, despite mom teaching not to curse."

[Cue glare from Yukimura] "And Weed is very cheerful and happ-y-go-lucky." Gin smiled at his sons. Just then, Smith walked in, "Oh Smith, what is the issue?" Smith looked at Gin, "Kyoushiro and Mora just told me some monster has invaded Gajou. He's been eating humans on our holy ground!" Gin was shocked. He immediately thought of his owner, "_Daisuke…are you okay?" _

"…How many?" Gin asked, fearing the answer. Smith sighed, "About 20 so far. The human in arms over this!" Smith yelled angry. Smith sighed, "We need to get there as fast as possible."

"What about us?" Said Ryoku and his siblings. Gin and Smith looked at them, "Well…" Said Smith. "We could use all the help we can get, Smith. They can come with us. I also wan to learn more about my sons."

Outside…

"Did you hear that?" Weed had just overheard the conversation between his father and Smith. "Weed." Saheji walked up to him, "Yeah Uncle Saheji?" Saheji sighed, "You and your brothers really want to go to Gajou, don't you all?"

"We all do, old man. We live here too, you know!" said Kyoushiro walking up. "Many of my friends have spoken about Gin and his legend. They all want to stop this threat too. We're coming with you whether you like it or not!"

"I see you and your packmates are dead sent on this, I see." said Ben walking up. Everyone stared at one another for a moment. "Everyone!" said Gin in a loud voice. "We have decided to stop the monster who invaded Gajou! Follow us!" Gin and Smith ran up ahead, John trailing behind them…Weed, his brother, and Kyoushiro's pack followed suit…

"The mountains are calling

The sky is calling

Something is waiting in the far-off distance

So vividly, my blood is burning"

They ran toward Gajou with all the speed they could muster in them. Weed and his brothers were running next to Gin.

"Now I understand the reason I was born!

Run and run!

Run and run!

Run with the sound of the wind!

Come on, exceed what you did yesterday!"

"_Sakura…" _thought Gin as he ran. "_I will stop Lucy. No matter what!" _

"Something so huge, which stands so much taller than us

Like that!

Just like that, Youth is the shooting star that never burns out

If you turn around…

Tranquility will…

Like your mother, call you to halt"

"_Akame. Lucy will pay for your death! I promise it!" _said John as he ran, looking at Hiro with the same expression on his face.

"The dream you once had

You can't give it anyone!

Can't give it…

To anyone!

Run and Run!

Run and Run!"

"_Mother…" _Yukimura thought solemnly.

"Run without hesitation and Run!

The tears you once had have already begun to fade.

A new sun has risen on the other side of the road.

Somebody waves and says, "Let's run side-by-side!"

Run and Run!

Run and Run!

Run with the sound of the wind!

Come on, exceed what you did yesterday!

Something so huge, which stands so much taller than us

Like that!

Just like that, Youth is the shooting star that never burns out!"

After two weeks, Weed and his friends reached the borders of Gajou. "Everyone, let's rest!" Gin found a cave in which they could rest.

"Dad?" Gin looked around to see Weed sitting next to him. "How did you and Mom meet?" Gin thought for a moment. "Errr…we meet at under a Sakura blossom tree 4 years ago…

_[flashback]_

_Gin was walking in the forest near the town carrying a rabbit in his mouth. "Leader. I see you've caught food." said Akame calmly. Gin placed the rabbit on the ground, "It wasn't easy I tell you, Akame!" Akame smirked, "The great Leader of Ohu had trouble catching a rabbit?" Gin glared at him, "And you have a crush on my best friend John!" Gin said back. Akame's jaw dropped, "Why you-!" Suddenly, a scream ran through the air. "You hear that!" "I'm not deaf, you know!" Gin and Akame ran to where the noise came from. They saw a white Kishu with her leg trapped in a snare. "Her leg's caught!" said Gin as they ran to help her. "Stay away from me!" the Kishu bit Gin on the leg, "Miss, we're trying to help you!" "Lies!" she said back to him. Akame looked at the trap for a moment. "Ah I see…here we go!" Akame pushed on a lever, freeing the Kishu. She stared at her leg, then back at Akame and Gin, "You…weren't trying to kill me?" she asked confused. They shook their heads. "Were do you live, ma'am?" She stood up, "I live nearby in that town over there." "We'll take you back then." When they had arrived at her owner's home, they said their farewells and left. However, Sakura had fallen in love with Gin. A week later, she left her owner's home for good. Gin was surprised to see Sakura again. "You…came all the way here…to see me?" Gin said in shock. Sakura nodded, "Yes…I did…because I…I." she trailed off, lost in thought. "You love me?" said Gin. Sakura blushed, "Yeah…I…I do." Sakura licked him on the cheek._

_From then on, Gin and Sakura had become the most famous couple of Gajou. Everyone was happy that Gin had found a mate. Soon, Sakura was expecting pups. Gin was thrilled to learn he was going to be a father._

_But someone was jealous of their love…Lucy, Terry's mate had become bitter over the years after Terry had died. She had lost all sense of honor and kindness in her heart. She fixated her hate on Gin and Sakura._

_One day when Gin went on a mission, She approached Sakura with an evil plan in her mind…_

"_Hey Sakura." said Lucy smirking. "Yes Lucy? What do you wish to ask?" replying politely. "I heard Gin got stuck in the forest at the base of the Northern Alps. He needs you to be there Sakura. Please…go for his sake!" Lucy said with fake tears in her eyes. "I…will. Thank you for telling me!" Sakura ran off with speed. "Foolish bitch, she'll regret this, heh heh!" Sniper walked out of the bushes. He licked Lucy on her cheek. "Of course, just one step in our plot for revenge, dear." Said Lucy._

_*End Flashback *_

"…And that is how we met." said Gin, taking a huge breath. "Wow…that's so romantic!" said Mora beeming with happiness.

"Yeah it is romantic." said Mozart.

Suddenly, everyone heard a noise outside…they walked outside to see what it is…

They saw Yukimura arguing with Ryoku…

"**ME AND YOU! AFTER THIS! IN THE BACK ALLEY! I HAVE A STICK**!" yelled Yukimura storming off.

Ryoku walked away from Yukimura and into Weed. "What happened, Ryoku?" said Weed.

"Yukimura thought he was better than me. So he said that I didn't need a mother!" Gin sighed, "I'll go talk to him." Gin walked off into the direction Yukimura had gone. Mozart sighed, saying,

"Baka wa shinanakya naoranai." {An idiot will not be cured (of his idiocy), unless he dies.}" said Mozart.

After the argument between Ryoku and Yukimura had been solved, the pack had made their way over near the neighboring town. They stopped for the night, the younger members began telling stories…

"So what was it like for you and your half-siblings, Ryoku?" asked Joe.

"Well when we had to survive on our own, we grew up very fast… except for Smoke, he just threw up very fast...he's always had a weak stomach." he said laughing. Sandra snorted,

"Well, when I get angry, I tend to not care about anything else that is in my way." said Sandra. "I just tear shit up!" she said licking her paw. "Every male learned to stay out of my way during that time of year!"

"PMS is every female's legal right to be a bitch!" said Morakin.

Joe blinked. "Okay then…" said Weed yawning. "Let's go to sleep guys." Everyone went to their beds, Yukimura, Joe, and Weed had cuddled up into a bundle for warmth. Gin was nearby, being protective of his sons.


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayal

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 8-Betrayal

"Bugger! What now!" said Ryoku as the pack reached a huge chasm. "Ryoku, this is the chasm all Ohu soldiers crossed to prove to others that they could become soldiers." said Smith.

Ryoku looked down the chasm, making rocks fall down. "Gulp!" he walked back a few steps. "This is the only way to get to Gajou." Smith had walked back to the trees. "Watch a soldier at action, young ones!" He got into position and then ran as fast as he could with three legs.

"Wow, he's fast for someone so old!" said Weed in awe.

Smith reached the edge and jumped, letting the wind carry him across. He ungracefully landed on the other side.

Smith turned around and faced them, "Now, it's your turn youngsters!" he yelled from a distance. The young dogs looked at one another. "That's…a long way down." said Mora. "I bet I could jump that!" yelled Yukimura, who had a cocky grin on his face. Joe raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" he said slowly as Yukimura walked back to where the trees were. "Ready…here goes nothing!" he said as he began to run.

"Look at him run!" said Mozart. Yukimura reached the edge and jumped. He reached the other side…and his body began to roll around in a somersault. He stopped on his back, covered in dust. "See? You made it over here alive." said Smith in a cocky tone. "Though your landing was a bit clumsy. That…and you're covered in dust." He said as Yukimura stood up. Joe facepalmed, "Baka."

"Well, that was clumsy of Yukimura!" laughed Weed. "Shall we go across everyone?" said Akemi as she jumped across the gap.

The others followed after her, landing more gracefully than Yukimura had. "Well, now that you have all jumped across, Let's get going to Gajou!" said Ayla.

A while later, the group had reached the borders of Gajou. The air around them seemed thick with tension. Bodies lay everywhere, limbs torn from their bodies. "Disgusting. Look at all of these bodies laying everywhere." said Saheji in disgust.

Weed was particularly grossed out, "Brother, are you gonna be okay?" asked Joe concerned. "I'm…fine."

The group made their way out of the pile of dead dogs and reached a small pond. "We should rest for a while." said GB whining. "Oh for the love of-! Dad, you are the laziest soldier I've known!" growled Ayla. "Um guys? Does anyone know where Takuro went?" said Mel. Everyone looked around himself or herself, "No, he was here a moment ago." said Sandra. "Where the hell is he?" growled Ken.

Inside Gajou…

"My lady, I've brought Gin and his sons to the edge of Gajou." said Takuro bowing his head to Lucy. Lucy smirked, "Good, you may leave." she said calmly. As Takuro was leaving, "Ah one moment Takuro." said Sniper who was sitting next to her. "Don't let the other dogs know about this…yet. I wish to see the look of despair on their faces." he said with an evil grin. "As you wish." Takuro said as he was leaving. Unknown to the three, they were being watched by a shadow in the darkness…

Back at camp…

"Where were you, Takuro? Everyone was looking for you!" yelled John. "I'm sorry, John. I was just scoping out the area for anything weird." he lied calmly. Gin narrowed his eyes, "Did you see anything weird?" he asked. Takuro shook his head, "No Leader, I did not." he said as he was leaving. He passed by Kyoushiro, who looked at him. "_Takuro seems to have been doing this a lot lately. I'll have to keep an eye on him." _he thought.

"Aru, keep an eye on Takuro. He's up to something." he said calmly. Aru nodded, "Why though?" he asked. "Takuro…he isn't telling us the truth." he said. "_They're on to me, I'll have to kill them soon."_

The next day, "So you saw a red dog talking to Lucy?" asked Tegan. "Yes, he was sneaking away from Gin's pack every chance he could get. He's become a traitor to Ohu." said the Koga dog. "I see, inform them as soon as possible then, Tesshin." she said. "And bring your daughter Ame as well." Tesshin nodded and left. "Lady Tegan, I bring news of the monster in Ohu." said a Kishu. He whispered into her ear and then left. "So…Kaibutsu is alive." she muttered.

Tesshin and his daughter ran as fast as they could. "Dad, why are we-?" she began to say, "Can't tell you now, but I will later." he said.

Back at camp…

"You think Takuro has betrayed us, Kyoushiro?" said Gin curious. The pack had begun eating dinner. "Yes, he's been a member of my pack for two months now…but he's always had this…habit of disappearing without warning." said Kyoushiro in a serious voice. "You can't be so sure yet. You'll need to gather more evidence first." said John. Kyoushiro nodded, "I guess I'll leave now." he said getting up. "Gin." said John, "I've been hearing rumors lately about Sakura's death. Some say that someone told her to go away from the Northern Alps. They said that you were there…something like that." he said.

"Leader! John!" yelled a familiar voice to Gin. Gin looked over to see his son Weed had brought Tesshin and Ame over. "Tesshin! Ame! I thought you were back in Mie!" said Gin in surprise. Tesshin walked up and whispered in his ear. Gin's eyes widened as Tesshin leaned away. "So Lucy is inside of Gajou?" he said. Tesshin nodded, "Yes, and the monster is in there too." he said.

"Leader, there is also-!" Yelling had been heard outside. "We'll finish later!' yelled Gin as he ran outside.

Outside…

"**You bastard! How dare you!"** yelled Weed in anger. A Pitbull had Akemi by the throat. "Let her go!" yelled Joe. Akemi was tossed to the side. Weed charged at his chest, but the pitbull dodged him. Smoke tackled him to the side. "Are you okay, Weed?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine. So is Joe. But Yukimura…" he trailed off as he looked over at his brother., who was showing off.

"I am an asshole! I am an asshole! I am SUCH an asshole! Look at meeeee~" said Yukimura smacking enemy dogs to the ground gracefully like a Saluki. Weed sighed before helping Kyoushiro with a mutt.

"Where's Takuro!" yelled Kyoushiro, who was pissed off. "He should be here helping us!" he yelled as he knocked down another dog. "I don't know, why are you asking me?" yelled Rihanna. "He just disappeared!" said Kyra.

Meanwhile with Lakana…

"I can dance, you better believe I can fucking dance!" said Lakana as she dodged an attack from a Labrador.

She smacked another dog to the ground away from Draga and Maya.

"Fools. It is useless." said a voice on top of a rock. Everyone looked up to see Takuro. "How do you like my soldiers? They're certainly better than yours, Gin!" he snarled. "…So he has betrayed us then." said John. Weed growled, "How dare he betray Kyoushiro like that!" he growled. Takuro noticed Weed's anger and jumped at him. Weed dodged and landed directly across from Takuro. "I'll kill you first, brat!" "Brat? You and I are the same age!" yelled Weed. Takuro snorted, "So? What does that matter! You're still a brat!" said Takuro. Weed glared at him and said…

"I'd tell you to prey for mercy…but no god would bother with someone as pathetic as **you!**" said Weed glaring at Takuro in anger of his betrayal.


	9. Chapter 9 Akemi

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 9-Akemi

"So Takuro has betrayed us, it seems." said Akemi pondering with Weed and Kyoushiro back at camp. Kyoushiro nodded, "He was always an odd dog when I think back on my thoughts." said Kyoushiro scratching his ear. Weed was not very happy, "He betrayed Kyoushiro! You took him in…and he shattered that trust right from the start. We need to assume that Lucy used him to gather information on us." said Weed snarling and walking outside.

"Akemi." asked Kyoushio. Akemi turned to him. "Yes? What do you want?" Kyoushiro paused, "Why did you come with us? You're pregnant!" he asked worried for his friend. Akemi looked at the ground sadly, "…Lucy would have killed my pups when they would have been born. I thought I would be safe with a large pack. Plus, my mate should be nearby Gajou." said Akemi.

"…I see then. Still you should be careful Akemi." he said getting up.

Akemi was left to ponder her thoughts alone. Her mind led up the events of her capture by Lucy.

"_Alex…where are you, my love? Are you okay?" _she wondered putting her paw on her belly. "My belly won't stay flat for long." she muttered to herself. She looked outside at Weed and his brothers. "_I wonder what it was like for them before their mother was killed." _she thought.

She got up and went outside to walk. As she was walking, she heard other dogs talking about her:

"Hey, isn't she pregnant? Why is she even here? She's a female!" muttered a Husky to his friends. "Yeah, she can't fight at all-she's useless!" said a random mutt. "She should just go home." said the third dog.

Akemi's eyes began to fill with tears. She ran off back into the cave she slept in and collapsed on the floor. "Why me! I just want to help Ohu!" cried Akemi. After a while had passed, Joe came back inside, "Akemi?" he asked as he walked up to her. "Why are you crying?" Akemi looked up at Joe, "It's just…" she began to say as Joe sat down next to her. "I'm worried about my mate Alex. He's the father of my pups." Joe listened closely, "He was ordered by Smith-san to go to Gajou to deal with the monster and prevent anyone from getting too close."

"I see. So you're worried about your mate then, that's what has been bugging you so much lately." mused Joe. "But there's something else isn't there Akemi?" he asked. "Yes, lately others have been talking about me like I'm a burden." she said looking down at the ground, "They say I'm useless and I should go home. Something like that Joe." She said getting up. "Don't worry, I'll get this sorted out."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10 Kaibutsu

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 10-Kaibutsu

It was dark on the inside of Gajou. In the depths, there was a monster-A monster that had been known to kill humans and other dogs. "Ah Kaibutsu, how goes it for you?" asked Lucy. "Just fine. I get to kill all the humans I want." he said chewing on a human leg. _"Yes that's it! Kill all the humans who get in my way! Futago Pass belongs to me now!" _thought Lucy smirking. "Good. If any dogs that are not in our army come in, kill them on sight. Understood?" asked Lucy. Kaibutsu bowed, "As you wish my lady." he said. He watched as she left the room. He sighed with unease in his voice…

Elsewhere…

"Are you alright, my son?" asked a German shepherd. Alex turned around to see his father and sister. "Yes, I'm fine dad." replied Alex. "After all, I am the son of Jerome, the best assassin ever!" he replied smirking. "Of course." chuckled Jerome. "How many are the others?" he asked. "They are just fine." he said. "I'd sure hope so." replied his sister Lila. Alex looked out to the forest-a concerned and worried look in his eyes. Lila noticed and nuzzled him.

"Are you worried about Akemi, brother?" asked Lila. "Yes, I am sister." said Alex not moving. "Son, I know you're worried. And we'll find her. Don't worry." said Jerome.

A distant roar filled the air. "Jerome-san!" yelled North. "What is it? Kaibutsu?" asked Jerome. "No, it's not him!" he yelled looking back behind him. "Then what is it!" yelled Alex. "Another dog!"

"What does it look like?" asked Noss. "It's red and gold." "I see then. If he tries to interfere…it won't go well for him." said Robert. Lila and Alex were Jerome's only children that had survived Kaibutsu's rebellion in the lab were he was experimented on. Jerome had taught them everything he knew about fighting.

However, the three were about to learn just who really controlled him…

Back with Kyoushiro's pack…

"Have you found out anything about this monster you saw in the depths of Gajou, Tesshin?" asked Gin. "Yes, he is apparently working with Lucy, Leader." replied Tesshin. "I also saw a red dog with him as well." he said. "So Takuro was working for Lucy all along then." said John. Tesshin nodded, "I also saw Lucy there as well as Hougen and Genba." "Hougen and Genba? Those two troublemaking brothers?" asked Gin. "Tell this to my sons okay. They need to now just how sick and twisted Lucy really is." said Gin. "As you wish leader."

With Kaibutsu…

"I will make sure those humans pay for disfiguring my body. All those experiments that they did on me. And you Jerome, I'll make sure you die a painful death! Slow and painful indeed!" said Kaibutsu.

"Father!" yelled a tiny voice coming from behind him. He looked behind him to see his daughter Raynie behind him. "Ah my daughter. How are you?" he asked with a smile on his face. Raynie smiled cheerfully, "Just great, daddy. Lucy has been so kind to me!" she said. Kaibutsu frowned, "_That's not Lucy acting normally. She's usually a cruel dog. Why would she be so nice to my daughter?" _wondered Kaibutsu. "Daddy? is something wrong?" asked Raynie.

"No dear, I was just thinking." he said.

"Kaibutsu." said Sniper as he walked in. "Yes, what do you want?" asked Kaibutsu.

"My love wants you to kill a pack of dogs." he said with an evil grin.


	11. Chapter 11 A father's love

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 11-A Father's Love

"Father!" yelled Raynie. "Where are you going?" Kaibutsu turned to look at her. "I'm just going out to run an errand, that's all sweetie." he said walking out. Sniper turned to glare at her before leaving as well. "Father…" she said quietly. "What's wrong, Raynie?" said a voice. She turned around to see her friends Shinda and Ike.

"Father just left." said Raynie looking at the ground. Shinda walked up to Raynie. "What for?"

"I don't know." she said. "Don't worry, Raynie. You have us for company!" said Ike. Raynie smiled, "Thanks you two." she said.

"Kaibutsu, I hope you are rather aware of our little "problem"." said Lucy. Kaibutsu glared at her, "The Ohu army, right?" said Kaibutsu. "You're catching on quickly." said Sniper. "We want you to kill their Leader Gin." And his sons if possible as well." she said grabbing a bird to eat.

"How do you want me to do this?" he asked. Lucy glared at him, "I don't care how you do it! Just kill them!" snarled Lucy. "…Fine, I'll get going then." said Kaibutsu. Jus as he was about to leave the room, "…And don't fuck up this time. If you do, your daughter will pay for it in spades." said Sniper.

When he was out of earshot, "If they lay a hand on Raynie, I'll kill them!" he said walking out of Gajou. He looked up at the blue sky, "So beautiful." he paused before thinking, "It's almost been seven years since I met her…"

_Flashback…_

"_Hello, my name is Gina!" said a cream-colored German shepherd. Kaibutsu blinked for a moment, "…Um, I'm Kaibutsu." he said nervously. Gina blinked, "Doesn't that mean monster in Japanese?" she asked. Kaibutsu stared to the side._

"_Oh…" said Gina. "Sorry I asked you." she said. "It's…okay." he said._

"Gina…" muttered Kaibutsu. If only you were alive to see our daughter Raynie." he said with a tear falling from his eye.

"_What did the humans say?" said a Labrador. "I think they said that Gina was up next for experiment." said her friend. Kaibutsu had listened in to their conversation. He turned to run toward Gina's room. "Like hell I'll let them touch her!" he thought._

"_Gina!" he yelled as he arrived at their room. Gina looked up at his face. She sensed something was horribly wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked, fearing the answer. "They said you were up next!" he screamed._

_Gina looked down at her stomach where their newborn pup was nursing. "…I had a feeling this would happen, dear." she said getting up for a moment. "Gina…" said Kaibutsu crying. Gina licked his face. "Don't worry, my love. I won't die without a fight. Just…protect our daughter for us." she said crying as she left the room, never to see either of them again._

"Gina!" Kaibutsu cried. "Oh shut up!" yelled a voice. He sighed before continuing to walk…

"Hey dad?" asked Weed. Gin stopped what he was doing to look at his son. "What is it?" Weed smiled before taking something of of the bushes. 'Look what I caught!" he said carrying a big fish inside. "…That's a huge fish you caught there, son." Gin said smiling. "Kyoushiro-san was teaching how to fish. I've gotten a lot better!" he said.

"Where are your brothers?" he asked. "Right here dad!" yelled Joe as he and Yukimura walked in. "We've also caught some fish, but they're not as big as Weed's though." he said putting them down. "Sakura would be proud of you three." he said smiling.

"Dad…what will you do to Lucy once we've caught her?" asked Weed.

Gin paused, "I…haven't thought of that yet. Murder is one of the worst offences for an Ohu soldier. She will have to be punished for her crimes." said Gin.

"Hey dad!" yelled Alex. "That red dog's brought quite a few soldiers with him." he said lying down. "Son, that number is still enough for us to take on. We'll be fine." said Jerome. Below the hill, Takuro had been patrolling for enemy soldiers.

"Jerome-san." whispered Hoiler. "Yes?" asked Jerome. "Let's get ready for action."


	12. Chapter 12 Troubled heart

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 12-Troubled heart

Walking down the halls of Gajou, Raynie was talking with her friend.

"So you heard about the Ohu army, right Raynie?" asked Shinda. Raynie shook her head, "No, I haven't." she said. "I've heard that they were the ones who took down Akakabuto 10 years ago." Shinda said.

"Really?" asked Raynie. Shinda nodded, "Yeah, some Akita named Gin killed him with the technique his father learned from a wolf."

"A wolf? Aren't those gone by now?" she asked. "You know, DEAD?" she raised her voice.

Shinda nodded, "Yeah, and the Ohu army is still around after a decade. They supposedly fight for justice…something like that…huh, Raynie, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing Raynie looked sad.

"Do…you think what we are doing is the right thing? Are we…bad?" she said. "I just…want to know, that's all."

"Raynie, these times are hard lately, so give up. After your father has done doing whatever Lucy wants him to do, you can leave!" she said, trying to cheer up Raynie.

"Why don't we go near the river?" said Shinda. Before the two could leave…

"Raynie onii-chan!" yelled a small voice. Raynie looked behind her to see two brown pups and one black pup run up to her. "Can we come?" the first pup asked, jumping around. Raynie sighed, "If your you and your siblings want to…I guess." she said, knowing who their parents were…

"Yay, thank you!" said the pups. Shinda giggled, "Let's get going before Lucy finds out."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Ah that water always feels good going down my throat!" sighed Shinda. She looked over to see that Raynie was letting the pups climb all over her.

"_It's really hard to believe that those are Lucy and Sniper's pups. They act nothing like either of their parents…" _she thought. "_Especially that first pup." _she got up, looking around before approaching Raynie.

Raynie looked up, noticing her serious expression. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Shinda put her paw over her mouth, "…Someone's followed us. Hide in the bushes." she hushed. Taking the pups in the bushes, the two females stayed still. They saw Kamakiri walk out along with his sidekick Stone.

"Crap, of all the dogs to stalk us, they send those two? This is not good!" Shinda hissed. Looking around, she sees that one of the pups is missing.

"Oh no, where's Redfang?" squeaked Shinda. Raynie looked around, seeing that Redfang had walked over to the river.

"Shit, she's over there!" Shinda ran out to grab Redfang, but not before Stone blocked her path.

"Well now, there you girls are…" he smirked. "I was wondering where you went." he said, looking at the pups. "Taking the pups out on some little adventure…how foolish." he said. "Boss, should we…?" he asked, knowing the answer.


	13. Chapter 13 Shinda

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 13-Shinda's last stand

Kamakiri smirked and said,

"Kill them, but don't touch the pups." ordered Kamakiri as he backed away. Stone licked his lips, slowly walking forward toward Shinda. Shinda braced herself for the fight ahead.

"Don't resist and your death will be much more painless." chuckled Stone. Shinda growled, "Never." With those words, she charged at Stone.

She first tried to bite his throat, then tried to spin to make a small hole in his flesh. Stone smacked her off, putting a paw on his neck and looking at the blood. "You little bitch!" he yelled, snapping his jaws on her muzzle and throwing her to the ground.

Meanwhile, Raynie and the pups were nearby watching the fight unfold. "Raynie!" yelled Shinda. Raynie came out of her frozen state, "Get the pups to safety! I'll handle him!" she said knocking off Stone.

"But…!" started Raynie. Shinda glared at her, "GO!" she said.

Raynie nodded, "Fine." she nudged the pups, "Come on, you heard your aunt Shinda! Let's go!" she said running, Redfang and her two siblings following her…

"You fool, what can you do alone!" yelled Stone. Shinda smirked, "Plenty!" she yelled knocking him into a tree…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Raynie, Redfang and the other two pups had managed to run down the left side of the river, far away from where Shinda and Stone were at the moment. Raynie stopped and looked behind her, worried about her friend. "Shinda…" she breathed.

The small black pup walked up, "Aunt Raynie, where are we going?" he asked. Raynie looked down at him, "Don't worry, Ren. We'll be fine." she assured him. Ren looked back, "Is aunt Shinda gonna be okay?" he asked. Raynie sighed, "I don't know, but she won't die that easily." she said as she nudged the pups again, "Come on, we don't want your parents to find out." she said, knowing what would happen if Lucy ever found out…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

At Gajou…

The room shook with Lucy's yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PUPS ARE GONE! I TOLD YOU FOOLS TO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM!" she screeched. When Lucy had found the pups were missing, she was furious.

"Lucy-dono, I think Raynie and Shinda were last seen with them…" said one of her low-level servants. She glared at him, "And it didn't occur to you that they might be traitors!" she yelled.

The dog winced at her harsh tone, "N-no ma'am!" he queaked. Lucy leaned back, "…Kill him." she said.

The dog looked around him to see the other dogs surrounding him. The room filled with his screams. Lucy turned to her mate, "Dear, can you send some of your soldiers to go find them for me? she said in a seductive voice, her tail going in between his hind legs.

Sniper grinned, "As you wish my love. I'll get them right now." he said getting up and leaving. Lucy turned back to see the dead body…  
>"Those foolish females will regret betraying me!" she growled.<p>

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shinda landed on her feet, blood dripping from her head. _"Damnit, this might be it for me…!" _she thought as Stone walked toward her, "Ready to surrender?" he mocked. Shinda narrowed her eyes, _"I'll never surrender to you!" _she yelled in her head.

"It seems you need help, you two." said Sniper walking with some of his soldiers. Kamakiri looked behind him and smirked, "Ah, just who I was looking for! Can you help me kill this wench?" he asked as Sniper walked up next to him.

Shinda's heart sank, "_Fuck! There's no way I'll win now!" _she thought. "_But I won't go down without a fight!" _she thought as the dogs surrounded her. As she smacked them away from her, she mentally prepared herself for the end. The dogs grabbed her by her legs, making her unable to move. Sniper walked up to her, "You'll pay for betraying my mate. Prepare yourself, wench!" he said.

Shinda closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen to her, "_Raynie, forgive me…" _she thought as Sniper's paw moved closer toward her head…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"That foolish Raynie will regret betraying us." said Sniper as he cleaned his paw. "Men, I want you to search for Raynie and the pups! Kill her!" he ordered.

As Raynie and the pups ran, they had no idea what would happen next…


	14. Chapter 14 GB

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 14-GB

"Hey GB!" yelled Weed who had a fish in his mouth. GB looked up to see that his brother had tagged along as well. He smiled, "Well, you've been busy learning how to fish, I see Weed!" he said laughing. Weed put down the fish,

"Yes, Kyoushiro's been teaching me how to fish! Isn't that awesome?" he asked. GB nodded, "Yes it is!"

Suddenly, he heard a faint noise in the distance, "GB? What's wrong?" asked Joe.

"I just heard someone yell over there." he said looking to where the river started. "Should we go look?" asked Yukimura. GB nodded, "We should, let's go!" he yelled as the four ran…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Aunt Raynie, hang in there!" yelled Redfang. Raynie had fallen into the river and was hanging on a rock for dear life. "Help!" she cried out.

Ren looked around, "Isn't there someone who can help her?" he yelled. The Doberman-like pup yelled out,

"Someone! Anyone!" she yelled.

"Is someone in trouble?" yelled GB as the four dogs ran up.

"Yes please, our friend's fallen in the river!" she yelled.

GB braced himself, "Here goes…!" he said as he jumped in the raging rapids…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Thank you so much, GB!" said the Doberman like pup. He scratched his head, "It was nothing little one. By the way, what's your name?" he asked the pup.

"My name is Nancy. These two pups are my siblings, Ren and Redfang. And this is Raynie, our aunt." she said.

Weed smiled,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Weed and these are my brothers Joe and Yukimura!" he said cheerfully.

"By the way, why were you in the river anyway?" asked Joe. Raynie spoke, "We were on the run from one of Lucy's minions. These are her pups." she said. Yukimura looked at her, "Poor thing, she must have been so cruel to them." he said.

Raynie shook her head, "She filled their head with lies and evil. Me and my friend had to get them out of there quickly as we could." she said.

Weed asked, "And where is your friend, Raynie?" Raynie looked down at the ground. Weed immediately understood, "Who killed her?" he asked. Raynie raised her head, "Kamakiri and Stone." She looked around,

"How about we take you guys to meet our father, Gin? Surely he can help you." said Joe. Raynie's eyes widened, "You mean the Leader of Ohu?" she said shocked. Those words brought smiles to the pup's faces,

"This is so cool, we get to meet the leader of Ohu!" said Ren. Raynie tapped him on the head, "Now you three, we're going to meet him. So I want you to be on you best behavior, alright?" she asked.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"You failed to get my pups back." said Lucy flatly. Shinda's body was dumped on the floor, "We managed to kill one of them, but Raynie is still out there with the pups." said Stone.

Sniper growled, "That bitch…" he turned to Kaibutsu, "We told you to keep your daughter in line, fool!" he yelled. Kaibutsu said nothing.

"It's useless to talk to him." said Lucy.

As they conversation went on, Kaibutsu left the room and went outside.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So you saved this female from being drowned?" asked Gin. GB nodded, "Yes, and these pups were traveling with her." he said.  
>Raynie spoke up; "Um, these pups are…" she began.<p>

Gin interrupted her, "I know, these are Lucy's pups, Raynie." he said. Looking at the pups, who seemed scared, "But it is not their fault that she is their mother. None of us can choose who our parents are." he said.

Redfang looked at Gin, "How do you know our mommy anyway?" she asked. Gin said, "We met 10 years ago during the war against Akakabuto. She had a mate named Terry who died in one of the battles." he said.

"After Terry died, she just attacked me and left, saying it was my fault for the death of Terry." he said. John added, "And she just re-appeared to get revenge on Gin, killing Sakura and kidnapping you three." he said looking at Weed and his brothers.

"And she's killed Akame as well." Yukimura.

Raynie asked, "Is it alright if we stay with you?" she asked. Gin nodded, "Yes, it would be fine with us." he said smiling.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15 Chutora and Kurotora

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 15-Chutora and Kurotora's family

Chutora was sleeping in his den that he shared with his brother Kurotora. He also shared his den with his and Kurotora's children.

"Dad, wake up!" whined his youngest child, Shigure. His other three sons ran in after him, running over and tugging on his ears.

"You promised you'd play with us!" whined Shouji. Dodo and Buru jumped on his back. Chutora slowly got up, "I'm up, I'm up." he moaned. He walked out with his sons and looked up at the sky, "_I wonder what my lone daughter Gina is doing…"_ he wondered. Gina had gone missing when the pups were six months old. Chutora searched for months, but never found her.

"Hey dad, uncle wants to talk!" said Shouji. Chutora saw his brother walk up to him, "Hey brother, I just heard about what happened to Akame recently…and it ain't good news." he said solemnly. "What happened?" asked Chutora.

"Akame was killed…by Lucy." he said. Chutora's eyes widened, "That bitch! The one who tried to kill Gin! Her!" he yelled. Kurotora nodded, "Yes, Gin and the other escaped. Akame stayed behind to let them escape while he held Lucy off."

"Also, Gin just found out about his sons and he requested that he would like for all of us to meet him in person." he said. Chutora nodded, "SO you told Kagetora and your other sons?" he asked, walking.

"Yes." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kagetora stared out up into the sky, "So uncle told you about Gin's sons, did he?" asked his brother Harutora. He nodded without looking at his brother, "Yes he did, and quite frankly, I'm interested in seeing their power for myself." he smirked. Harutora sighed, "Of course you want to fight them…" he said sitting down next to him.

"Is Ken and his family there?" asked Kagetora. Harutora nodded, "From what I heard from Nobutora, yes they are." he answered.

"Good, I wonder what he's doing right now…" he said looking back at the sky. Harutora giggled, "Thingking about Ken in that way, are we?" he teased. Kagetora blushed, "Why you-!" he said talking his brother to the ground. The two proceeded to wrestle with one another until their cousin Dodo walked up.

"It's nighttime, so come back inside." he said turning around. Kagetora and Harutora followed suit…


	16. Chapter 16 Lucy

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 16-Lucy

Lucy smirked as she lay on her perch inside of Gajou. A husky brought her some food and lay it down in front of her. "A bird for you my lady." he said. Lucy grabbed the bird and began eating it, "What's the status on Kaibutsu's whereabouts? Did you find him?" she asked. The husky shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, my lady. I think he went looking for Raynie." he said. Lucy glared at him, "Find him or you'll be killed. Got it!" she growled. The husky gulped and left quickly. Lucy settled down, "Bastard, you'll regret betraying me!" she resumed eating.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After a while, Lucy grew bored and began walking around Gajou, surveying her members closely to make sure they didn't screw up anything. They hurried their work to avoid being killed by her.

When she was done, she went outside.

"That day…I'll never forget it. That bastard…" she said, remembering the day that Akakabuto was killed…

_Flashback…_

_The air was frigid cold as Lucy saw the fight unfold between the Ohu army and Akakabuto. She was hesitant to jump into the fight after what had happened to Terry, her first mate. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Akatora and Riki's last stand. Backing up, she ran off into the woods to safety._

"_I don't want to die like that!" she said._

_A while later…_

"_You bitch!" yelled Smith in anger after he learned that Lucy had been planning to kill Gin in an ambush. Lucy looked at him angry, "You'd think I'd let you kill our new leader! You're wrong!" he yelled as his friends behind him stepped closer. Lucy backed up in fear, then ran off in fear…_

_Eventually, she ran into Sniper and the two fell in love._

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Lucy growled in suppressed anger. "That bastard…he's the one who drove me out of Ohu!" she yelled, stomping her paw into the ground. "I'll get revenge on him someday!" she yelled. Her mind then thought of an idea. She grinned, and then went to where Sniper was inside Gajou.

"Smith, your time is coming!" she said. "Just you wait!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Raynie looked up at Akemi, whose stomach was swollen with pups. "Akemi, you're due any day now aren't you?" she asked her. Akemi nodded,

"I am Raynie…" she trailed, "I'm worried,…" she said. Raynie hugged her, "Don't worry, you'll do fine girl." said Raynie.

"You'll do fine…" she repeated.


	17. Chapter 17 Father and daughter reunion

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 17-Father and daughter reunion

Kaibutsu looked around the forest for his daughter. "Raynie!" he yelled frantically. "Where are you!" he yelled running. He ran through the forest, not caring if branches hit him in the face and scratching him.

His eyes filled with tears, "_Please don't say she was killed! I can't lose her! Not like Gina!" _he thought. He kept running until he fell to the ground exhausted.

"Raynie…where are you?" he cried, tears falling from his face. "I can't lose you…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Raynie lifted her head, "You hear that loud sound?" she asked Akemi. Akemi nodded, "Yeah, it sounded like someone was yelling." she said. laying down to rest her paws. Raynie looked out there, "…Whatever that voice was sounded like…" started Raynie. She turned to Akemi, "Can you stay by yourself for a while when I go out and check that voice?" she asked. Akemi nodded and Raynie left.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Raynie and her friend Weed had gone out to check what the voice was. Weed turned to Raynie, "So what do you think that voice was?" he asked. Raynie looked around, "It sounded like…" she said. When they turned, she saw her father lying on the ground in pain.

"Dad!" she yelled, running over to him. "This is your father, Raynie?" asked Weed, looking at Kaibutsu. "But…he's so…" he said. Raynie cried, "He's like that because of the humans. They did awful things to him ever since I can remember." she said.

Weed nodded, understanding her words. "But…how are we gonna get him back to base?" he asked.

Raynie looked around, "Can you go get some help?" she asked. Weed nodded and left, leaving Raynie to stay with her father…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After Kaibutsu was taken back to base, Gin and John discussed what should be done with him.

"Man, just look at him Gin. He looks like a mess." said John. "I can't believe humans could be so cruel sometimes." he said, looking back at Kaibutsu. Gin nodded,

"I know John, but not humans are bad." he said referring to their former owners. John smiled, "Yeah, we were lucky dogs back then…" he said.

"Raynie told me that her father was forced to work for Lucy in exchange for her life." said Gin. "I can't believe Lucy has sunken so low over the years…"

"But who is her mother, I wonder?" asked John. "Raynie has the stripes of a Kai ken, so her mother must be a Kai ken." said John.

"She was…" said Kaibutsu weakly. Gin and John turned to look at him, "So your awake, Kaibutsu." said John. Kaibutsu continued to speak,

"My mate's name was Gina…" he said. Gin and John's eyes both widened, "Gina! But that was-!" began John.

"Chutora's daughter…" finished Gin. He looked back at Kaibutsu, "Is she still alive?" he asked.

Kaibutsu shook his head, "No, she died shortly after Raynie was born…" he said sadly. Gin looked at the ground, "Oh god, how horrible. How did she die?" he asked.

"From human experiments. She was too weak to resist them after she just gave birth, it killed her in seconds." he answered.

John shuddered, "How horrible…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So your mother's name was Gina?" asked Cross gently. Raynie nodded, "Yes it was, but I never knew her." she answered.

Cross said, "Gina was the daughter of one of our soldiers." she began. "Her father's name was Chutora and her mother's name was Hanatora." she said. Raynie looked at Cross, "Are any of them still alive?" she asked.

Cross nodded, "Yes, they all are, except for your great uncle Akatora. He died during the war." she said.

Raynie sat there for a moment, taking all of the information in, "_My mother had a family of her own and I never knew. All of these relatives…do I have any brothers? How many uncles do I have? How many cousins?" _many thoughts ran through her head. Cross smiled, "You must have a lot of questions, Raynie. They will be answered when they get here. I sent my son George to get them." she said.

Raynie smiled, "Thanks Cross." she answered, leaving to go see her father…


	18. Chapter 18 Jerome meets Weed

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 18-Jerome meets Weed

Takuro lunged at Jerome, hoping to bite him. Jerome dodged and smacked him with his right paw. "Who are you!" he demanded. Takuro glared at him, "I'm one of Lucy's right hand males and my name is not given to scum like you!" he said, slamming Jerome into the ground. Lila and Alex ran over.

"Are you okay dad?" asked Lila. Jerome nodded and got up, "Yes I'm fine, but we need to deal with him first." he said looking at Takuro.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed was strolling along the river, "The weather's beautiful today." he said. His ears twitched, "Huh?" he said walking over to where he heard the noise. He saw Jerome fighting Takuro, _"Takuro! He's here?"_ he thought. He ran through the bushes…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Stop picking on him!" he yelled. Takuro turned his head to see Weed running toward him. "What the hell!" he yelled. Before he could move, Weed ran into him and tossed him into a tree.

Alex's jaw dropped, "Damn that kid's strong!" he yelled. He grinned, "Keep it up!" he yelled joining the fight. Lila sighed, "Alex…"

Takuro barely had enough time to stand before Weed slammed him into the tree. Takuro said, "P-please d-don't kill m-me!" he lied. Weed glared at him, "You think that I'm gonna spare you after you betrayed us and tried to kill us! You fool…" he said angrily.

Alex walked over, "That happened to ya? This bastard did this to you?" he asked. Weed nodded. "I see…" said Lila.

"He betrayed you, so you're angry with him and you want payback." she said. Weed nodded, glaring at Takuro. He pulled off him, "Leave, and never come back. EVER." he said with coldness in his voice. Takuro took one look and fled into the trees.

"I'll get you for this!" he yelled.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jerome spoke, "So Weed, what are you doing here all on your own? You're rather young to be out on your own." he asked. Weed sighed, "Me and my pack are gathering soldiers to take down Lucy. She's taken over Ohu and she killed my mother Sakura." he said.

Robert spoke, "Ohu? The place of paradise in the legend? That place?" he asked. Weed nodded, "Yes, that very place. It's real." he answered.

Jerome looked at his packmates, "Well, I think we should go check out this pack of yours then, Weed. It's the least we can do after you helped us." he said. Weed smiled and wagged his tail, "Great, follow me then!" he said running back.


	19. Chapter 19 Reunion with an old friend

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 19-Long talk with an old friend

As Jerome and his pack followed Weed back to the camp, Alex and Lila were talking about him. "Hey Lila, you think he looks like the Leader? I mean, he's silver just like him!" he said. Lila nodded, "Yes, he certainly is the spitting image of Gin alright." she answered. Jerome smiled, "Are those two your kids?" asked Weed. Jerome nodded, "Yes, they are, kid." he said, a smug expression on his face.

Weed smiled, "Where's their mother?" he asked. "On a assignment far away from here, she might not be back for months." he answered. "Oh." said Weed. "What's she like?" he asked. Jerome smiled, "She's a very beautiful German Shepherd, but she is rather scary when you make her angry."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

John looked at the new guests with an eyebrow raised, "So…you're an assassin?" he asked confused. Jerome nodded, "Yes, my name is Jerome." he said, introducing himself. John nodded,

"I see, and these must be your friends." he said, looking at the dogs behind him. They all nodded. "Your friend here helped us fight a dog called Takuro." he said. "Takuro?" said John. Weed nodded, "Yes, he tried to kill Jerome-san." he said.

"I see. I'll tell Gin then." said John. Jerome raised his eyebrow, "The famous leader of the dog paradise?" he asked. Weed smiled, "Yup, and he's my father!" he said cheerfully.

"Your father…do you have any siblings?" asked Lila. Weed nodded, "Two brothers." he replied. "Joe and Yukimura are there names." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jerome couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend who he'd thought he'd never see again was right in front of him, but he had drastically changed from what he once was. His body had grown huge and he hardly looked like a dog except for his body shape. After a moment, Jerome spoke, "What happened to you, Kaibutsu?" he said.

Kaibutsu said, "The humans did this to me, the very humans you once trusted Jerome. They killed Gina." he said.

Jerome sighed, walking closer to his friend, "When you broke out, I thought the worst had happened. I've been searching for you for so long." he said. "Is Raynie doing okay?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Raynie's doing fine, Jerome. She's grown so much since you've last seen her." said Kaibutsu. "She's met the rest of her family." he said, referring to the Kai family. Jerome nodded, "I see then, It's good to see you again, my old friend. I have kids of my own." he said.

"Really? I'd never thought you'd be the type of male to raise kids, Jerome!" he said laughing. He winced as his ribs began to hurt.

"Take it easy." said Jerome. "You're still hurt." he said.

"Jerome, if I die, will you take care of Raynie for me?" he asked. Jerome nodded, "I will."


	20. Chapter 20 Akatora's legend

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 20-Akatora's legend

Raynie lay down near her new friend Akemi, who just had her pups. Alex was nearby looking at the litter with pride in his eyes. "They really look like you." said Raynie, "All three of them." The pups all had their father's looks, though they also retained some looks from Akemi.

The pup in the middle cuddled up to his mother.

Cross came inside and said to Raynie,

"Raynie, your family is here and they said they would like to see you." she said. She smiled at the pups, "How cute…reminds me of the time I had my pups…" she said, turning around and leaving the cave.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Chutora sat outside, his face wearing a nervous expression. His brother Kurotora looked at him, "I know you're nervous brother, but calm the hell down! You'll make an indent in the ground!" he said, pointing at the path he was making in the dirt. A female Kai Ken nodded in agreement,

"Your brother's right, you know honey." she said. Chutora looked at his mate,

"Hanatora dear, I know what you mean, but this is our granddaughter we're talking about here. What if she hates us?" he asked scared. Kagetora stared at his uncle,

"Why would she hate us? We're family!" he said. Kurotora sighed.

"I got her to come here soon…" said Cross walking up.

"She's just a bit nervous, that's all." she said. She looked at Chutora's path that had been made from the pacing. She sighed, "I can see he's nervous too…" she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Raynie kept pacing with all sorts of thoughts running through her head.

"_What if they reject me? Will they like me? How will my father react to this?" _She thought. "Raynie, come on out! They're waiting for you!" yelled Cross. Raynie took a deep breath, "Now or never." she said walking out to see them…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Chutora and Hanatora watched as they saw Raynie walk up. Chutora gulped, "Is that…our granddaughter?" he asked, not sure if he was seeing the truth. Cross nodded, "That's Raynie all right." Raynie stopped right in front of them. There was a pause before Hanatora spoke,

"Raynie…" she began to say. "Hello dear, we're your grandparents." she said. "It's so nice to meet you finally." she said.

"You really do look like a Kai Ken dear…" she said, noting Raynie's stripes. Raynie blushed, "T-thanks…" she said. Raynie looked over at Kagetora, "Is he my cousin?" she asked. Chutora nodded, "Yes, and he's a bit of a stubborn one like his father-your great uncle Kurotora over there.

Raynie looked at Kurotora. "Isn't there…?" she began. Kurotora interrupted, "You asking about our brother Akatora? He died a long time ago during the war." he said. "…How did he die?" she asked.

Chutora sighed before starting, "Your great uncle Akatora was the oldest out of the three of us. We joined the Ohu army to help take down Akakabuto. He was reckless but wise at the same time, but when Akakabuto tore out his eye, he attempted to do the same thing, which cost him his life at the expense of Akakabuto's left eye." he said.

"He had a mate and pups at the time he died, but they joined a pack somewhere in Shiga." said Kurotora. "Now then, Raynie." said Chutora.

"What happened to Gina?" he asked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Raynie didn't know what to say until…

"She's dead." said Kaibutsu walking up. Everyone tensed up at the sight of his large body. Raynie looked up at him, "Father…" she said.

Hanatora spoke after a moment, "That's…your father?" she said. Raynie nodded, "He looks like that because humans experimented on his body when I was a pup. They did the same thing to mother too…and she…didn't make it out alive." she said. Chutora's face paled, "No…!" he said, not wanting to believe what he just heard. Raynie's brothers began to cry,

"Sis is dead…" said Shigure in shock. Shouji nodded, "That's why she's been gone this whole time…she died there all alone…" he said.

"But she had a pup…" said Buru. "And she's our niece…" said Dodo.

Chutora spoke, "She must have loved you and your father…" he said. "To give her life for you like that, she was always like that, wasn't she?" he asked. Hanatora nodded, "She was always reckless liker her uncle. But she had a kind heart as well." she said hugging Raynie…


	21. Chapter 21 Kamakiri

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 21-Kamakiri

Kamakiri stood before Lucy, who wore an extremely angry expression on her face. "Kamakiri…I want you to do something for me." she spoke in a cold tone of voice. Kamakiri spoke, "What is it that you want me to do?" he asked.

Lucy grinned and whispered in his ear, "I want you to kill a dog named Smith for me. As a message to the Ohu army for going against me." she said. Kamakiri bowed, "As you wish, my lady Lucy." he said leaving the room.

"Hmph, killing an old dog. How lame." he said walking through the walls of Gajou. "I'd much rather kill rabbits." he looked around, "But I suppose it's better than nothing, I guess."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kamakiri sighed as he felt the wind flow through his fur,

"Reminds me of time that I killed Yukima…" he muttered. He remembered the time he fought a Great Pyrenees and killed him right in front of his son. He grinned, "That day…taking over Kishu that day…I want that feeling of bloodlust again. The taste of blood…Yes, I can feel the adrenaline coming to me now." he said chuckling madly. He began making his way to the Ohu army's camp…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Joe was underneath a tree, pondering the events of the last few days. "_I wonder what my brothers are doing right now?"_ he thought to himself. He looked up at the sky, "_Mother…" _he thought sadly. _"Are you happy up there?" _he thought, getting up. He sighed and walked back to the group…

' ' ' ' ' ' '

When Joe got back to the group, he saw that the group was talking about what to do about Lucy and the short amount of dogs they had with them. "Ah Joe, you're back." said GB. "The group's talking about what to do with Lucy." he said. Joe looked over at his brothers talking with John. He ran over to them, "Sorry I lost track of time guys." he said. John smiled, "It's okay." he replied.

"Anyways, we were just talking about Lucy." he said getting back to what he was talking about. Joe sat down next to his brothers.

"Lucy used to be a member of the Ohu army until shortly after the war ended. She-for some reason or another, began to attack Gin several times, blaming him for the death of her mate Terry. After Smith told her off, we never saw each her again. And now she's suddenly back and killed your mother Sakura." he said. "She may have been the one that told Sakura that Gin was in the forest. Why she killed her, I don't know. But I do now that she has taken over Gajou and intends to keep power over our paradise." he said.  
>"I talk with your father Gin about this and he said that we need an army roughly the same size as hers." he said. Weed said, "How many does she have?" he asked.<p>

"About 700 in total." replied John. Yukimura's jaw dropped, "That many? Holy shit!" said Yukimura.

John smiled, "Your father had that kind of mouth when he was younger." he said.

Weed spoke, "Maybe we should go check out some towns nearby. They may have dogs there. As you said, we need all the help we can get." he grinned. Yukimura grinned as well, "Well, you heard him!" he said getting up.

Meanwhile in the bushes, Kamakiri lay still, listening to every word that was said. "So those kids are the sons of Gin…" his eyes narrowed on Weed. "That one seems rather attractive…" he muttered.

He snuck closer to Weed, licking his lips…


	22. Chapter 22 Old grudge

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 22-Old grudge

(Hiro x Reika shipping)

Hiro lay down near Reika with an upset expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Hiro? You seem upset." asked Reika concerned. Hiro turned to look at her.

"I was just thinking of my father Yukima." he said. He shuffled a bit to move himself. Once he settled in, he sighed.

Reika came closer to him, "What about him were you thinking of?" she asked.

"His death, that's what…" he sighed turning over.

Reika sighed. She knew little of Hiro's past and that made her worried. She couldn't help but worry about him. She pulled his head under hers in an effort to comfort him. Grooming him, she continued to ask him questions.

"It's alright to tell me about. You can't keep it bottled in forever…so tell me." she said grooming him.

Hiro sighed, "My father was killed right in front of me and the killer took out my left eye. I was chased out of my own home. I don't know what happened to my mother at all." he said.

"I've been searching for the killer this whole time and I still haven't found him…" he said. "The bastard. When I find him, I 'll kill him."

Reika stopped grooming him,

"I see…do you know who the killer is?" she asked.

Hiro nodded, "His name is Kamakiri. He wanted to take over my father's pack in Kishu, so he killed him and took out my left eye as well." he said getting up.

Reika sighed,

"Talk with Gin about this then. He'll know what to do…" she said. Hiro smiled at her, "I will. Thank you for the company, Reika." he said leaving the den.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin looked at Hiro, "So you have a dog by the name of Kamakiri that killed your father?" he asked, wanting to make sure the he got the right information.

Hiro nodded, "Yes. He killed my father Yukima. He was the leader of Kishu before Kamakiri took over. I had to run out of there to save my own life." he said. "I don't know what else to do."

Gin nodded, "I see, we'll look into the matter then Hiro." he smiled.

"HELP!" screamed Weed. Gin stood up instantly.

"Weed!" he yelled running outside. Hiro followed him.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kamakiri walked slowly toward Weed. "You look really cute…I'm gonna make you mine…" he said huskly. Weed backed up,

"My father will deal with you!" he yelled. Kamakiri laughed,

"And who might your father be?" he teased.

"Me!" yelled Gin slamming into him. Kamakiri fell to the floor. Gin ran toward Weed,

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked worried.

Weed smiled now that his father was here, "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." he said. "But he kept saying that he wanted me…" he trailed off.

Realizing what this meant, Gin turned to glare at Kamakiri.

"What were you planning to do with my son!" he growled coldly with venom in his voice..

Kamakiri winced as he got up, "You're the brat's father?" he asked. Gin snarled,

"What were you planning to do with my son? ANSWER ME, GODDAMNIT!" he yelled. At the moment, Hiro ran up, "That's him! He's Kamakiri!" he yelled pointing at Kamakiri. Gin turned to face Kamakiri.

"So you're the one who killed Hiro's father…" he said. Kamakiri growled, "I have no memory of such a thing! The bastard's lying!" he said, trying to cover up.

Hiro growled, "You can't deny it Kamakiri. You can't have forgotten me after all these years." he snarled. "I've been waiting to deal with you for a LONG time now!" he yelled. Kamakiri backed up, only to find that a wall blocked his path.

"Shit…" he cursed. He looked toward Gin and Hiro, both looked very angry with him.

He scrambled over the rock wall and took off. "Get back here, coward!" yelled Hiro.

Gin held out his paw, "It's getting dark out here, plus he might try and lead you into a trap. We'll go after him later." said Gin, still angry yet restraining himself.

Hiro sighed, "If you wish, leader." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

When Weed fell asleep, Gin went to talk with Hiro to know more about Kamakiri. "He loves sex, doesn't matter who his partner is, male or female. You name it, he's had sex with them." he snorted, still angry that his father's killer had gotten away.

Gin looked somewhat surprised, "Really?" he asked. Hiro nodded, "Yes." He sighed, "I'll talk about this with the other leaders tomorrow morning then. We'll go out for soldiers then."


	23. Chapter 23 Gathering soldiers

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 23-Gathering soldiers

(Beginning of Kyoushiro x Weed)

Gin stood up on a rock facing Kyoushiro's pack. He sighed before he spoke, "My name is Gin and I am the father of Weed, Joe, and Yukimura. I have decided to speak to you about Lucy. She has taken over Gajou and threatened to kill us all. I need your help so we can gather enough soldiers to take on her army of dogs." he said.

The crowd murmured amongst one another. "Will you help us?" asked Weed. The crowd let out a combined howl of approval. Gin smiled, "Then it's settled! We'll head for Kyoto first right now!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed smiled as he ran beside his father and brothers. Gin smiled, "Son, this will be difficult for you. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked him. Weed nodded and smirked saying, "You're doubting me already?" he teased.

"Yeah, you're doubting us too?" asked Yukimura. Joe nodded, "Well?" he asked.

Gin sighed, "I'm getting too soft." he said. As the group made their way to the town, they stopped to rest at a water hole to drink and eat.

' ' ' ' ' '

Weed smiled at his father. "Dad, what you think of Kyoushiro-san?" he asked. Gin smiled saying, "He's a noble dog for his young age." he said.

He got up and left, "He saved you after all." he said. Weed smiled at his father's words.

Yukimura and Joe came over each with a fish in their mouths. "Look what we caught Weed!" said Yukimura. "Kyoushiro taught us how to fish!" he said. Joe smirked and said, "More like you copied him." he said lying down and eating his fish. Yukimura twitched,

"I did not copy him!" he whined eating his fish. Weed laughed at his brother. Yukimura glared at him before continuing to eat his fish.

"Hey you mind if I join you?" asked Kyoushiro walking over. He lay down next to Weed. He had two fish in his jaw and gave one to Weed.

"Thank you Kyoushiro-san!" said Weed eagerly digging into the fish. Kyoushiro smiled, "Hungry aren't you Weed?" he teased. Weed nodded, his mouth full of fish.

Yukimura said, "So who we asking to join us first?" he asked. "Apparently Gin's brothers. He thinks if we can get their packs to join us, it'll be a nice start." he said. Weed finished the last of his fish. "So we'll meet our uncles next?" he said. Yukimura and Joe got up and left.


	24. Chapter 24 Brotherhood

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 24-Brotherhood

A brown dog lay on the porch of his owner's home basking in the sun. His brother came up to him. "Hey Hiyan." asked the white brother. Hiyan looked up at his older brother and asked, "What Giyan?" he replied.

"I've heard that Gin's nearby with his pack. He wants to meet us in person to talk with us about something important." he answered. He smiled, Hiyan got up as soon as he heard Gin's name "It's been a while since we've seen him!" he said excitedly. He ran off the porch before Giyan could say anything further. "Oh boy…" he said before following him.

Giyan looked behind him to see his elderly mother Fuji walking behind him. "Come on mom, you don't want to miss seeing Gin, do you?" he asked. The red akita smiled, "Of course not my boy." she smiled,  
>"I would love to meet my grandchildren." she finished as she got up to her son.<p>

' ' ' ' ' '

"Gin!" yelled Hiyan. Gin lifted his head when he heard his brother's voice. Weed, Joe, and Yukimura looked confused. "Dad?" they asked. Gin got up when he saw his brother trip and roll down the small hill. He facepalmed and sighed,

"Kids, this is your uncle Hiyan. He's the clumsy one of my brothers." he said as he went to help his brother up. Kyoushiro stared at the older dog, "What a klutz." he said. "And an idiot to boot…"

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin smiled at his mother, "Mother, you still look young, so don't worry about it so much okay?" he asked her. Fuji smiled, "I know, I know…" she said looking at her grandchildren playing with Hiyan, "…Riki would have loved to see them." she said. Gin nodded, "…It's nice to finally meet my grandfather as well." he said, referring to Shiro, who was sleeping underneath a nearby tree.

Giyan spoke saying, "So brother, what exactly did you want to talk with us about?" he said curious. Gin sighed before he spoke saying, "You remember when I showed you my mate Sakura a few months ago?" he began. Fuji and Giyan both nodded, "Well she's…" said Gin. He began to shake, worrying both the other dogs, "She's dead." he finally said. Fuji and Giyan were both shocked, "How…did she die?" asked Giyan after a moment. Gin began to cry and looked at his mother, "She was murdered, mother." he said looking away.

Fuji scooted closer and began to lick Gin's tears away. "The poor girl must have been so scared…" she said licking her son's face.

"She was already sick after she gave birth from what Sahejii has told me, she must have had no strength to fight off Lucy." he said.

Giyan raised an eyebrow, "Who's she?" he asked.

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25 Death

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 25-Death

Lucy stood near the edge of the Ohu army's camp. She grinned maliciously and began to walk slowly toward where Smith was.

"_The first step of getting rid of the Ohu army…" _she thought grinning. She soon laid eyes on Smith and began to silently stalk him through the shadows of the trees. She stopped when he looked around, "That was close." she said. She followed him to the campsite and hid in the bushes.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Smith yawned, "So boring around here." he said. "It feels like nothing's fun around here." he said. His ear twitched when he heard something. He whirled around to see Lucy charge at him. She pinned him to the tree. He struggled to break free, but Lucy held him down. "_I'm not getting out of this one…my body's too old for this."_

"Any last words?" she said. Smith growled, "You won't get away with this, Lucy. My son will kill you." he said. Lucy paid no attention and snapped his neck.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jin looked at the body of his father in horror. "Dad no…" he said. The Ohu army had found Smith's body nearby when they felt he had been gone for too long. "Who…did this?" said Yukimura in shock. Weed and Joe were both crying. Though they did not know Smith for long, they had formed a deep connection to him and were deeply saddened by his sudden death. Giyan turned to his brother Gin, "He was a good friend of yours, wasn't he big brother?" he asked.

Gin nodded, "He was a good friend to me." he said. Hiyan hugged him, "I'm sure he was. Now his son and grandson are without him." he said, looking at Rakin, Jin's son.


	26. Chapter 26 Takuro's last stand

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 26-Takuro's last stand

Takuro smirked…"Yes, they will have to fight at some rate, my queen. Rest assured, I will kill them, my queen Lucy." he said to her. Lucy stared at him, "This is your last chance, Takuro." she said walking away. "I mean it." she said leaving the room. Takuro growled, "Of course I will kill them." he said. "Especially after what they did to my parents…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

_Takuro smiled at his parents. "They look so happy with the new pups coming and all." he commented to himself. He was the firstborn in the family and to hear the news of being a big brother was a shock, but nonetheless he took it in stride. He got up and walked around the den area. "Hey Takuro." said a Husky smirking. Takuro rolled his eyes._

"_What do you want __**NOW**__?" he grumbled. He soon felt a rock hit his head. He turned to see it was a female Dalmatian giggling. "Idiot, we heard the news about you becoming a big brother!" she smirked. "Your parents don't love you, Takuro. After the pups are born, they'll ignore you permanently!" she yelled. Takuro backed up, "No…they wouldn't!" he said running off._

' ' ' ' ' '

"_Mom, Dad, you won't leave me right?" he yelled crying. Takuro's mother hugged him, "Why would you ever think that!" she asked. "We would never abandon you!" she said calmly._

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuro growled as he waited for the Ohu army to arrive at Gajou. He saw them arrive and yelled, "Are you ready to die, Ohu soldiers!" he yelled. His pack howled behind him in agreement. Weed yelled back saying, "Never, you son of a bitch! We won't surrender to an asshole like you!" he yelled. Takuro's eyebrow twitched, "Well then, attack!" he yelled. His dogs ran from behind him to engage the Ohu army while Takuro went for Weed. The area soon filled with the sounds of battle and bloodshed.

Weed landed on a rock and attempted to bite Takuro, but he dodged and pinned Weed to the ground. Weed responded by biting him. Takuro let out a pain-filled yell, "Motherfucker!" he yelled cursing and spitting, checking out his deep wounds. Weed smirked and got up, "How does it feel to be hurt Takuro? Hurts like a son of a bitch, doesn't it!" he spat with anger. Takuro growled, "Fuck you, runt!" he yelled.

Takuro charged at Weed, but Weed dodged and grabbed his tail and began to thrash him around like a ragdoll. HE swung him into a tree and bit down on Takuro's neck. Takuro pretended to plead for his life, "P-p-please s-spare me!" he said. Weed bit down on his neck saying, "No…I'd never would spare someone like you." he said, biting down on his neck killing him. Blood began to sink into his fur. He spat some blood.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Joe's jaw dropped when he saw Weed covered in blood. "Bro…you okay? What happened to you?" he asked after a moment. Weed sighed, "I killed him." he stated simply. Joe sighed, "He's dead? Good, anyway…" he said changing topics. "It's about our great-grandfather…" he said. Weed had just cleaned off what blood he could, "He's dying…" said Joe.


	27. Chapter 27 Death of a Bearhound

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 27-Death of a bearhound

Weed and Joe ran into the den where Shiro was staying. The white akita had gotten very sick without anyone's knowledge, and he now lay dying. Gin looked at his grandfather,

"Grandfather…why? I just met you." he said sadly, his eyes filled with tears. Shiro looked up at Gin, "My grandson, I wasn't going to live any longer anyway, don't worry about me, hehe. I wanted to see my son for so long now…Riki…Yamabuki my mate." he said. He rasped, "Watch over your kids Gin." he said taking his last breath. "Promise me…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Fuji sighed, "I'm not much longer for this world either…" she said. She was very old and many dogs did not live to the age of 15, most certainly 19. She felt a tear fall down her face, "My sons…Gin, Hiyan, Giyan…" she said. "But I won't die now…maybe in winter…." she said. Gin walked up to her, "He's gone, isn't he?" she asked as Gin lay down next to her. She pulled him closer to her and began to groom him.

"Yes…" he said. She sighed, "Few dogs live to that age. It was his bearhound genes that allowed him to live long." she said.

"Riki must have found him by now…I wonder how Aka is?" she asked. Gin looked at her blankly confused, "He was your half-brother, but he went missing the day you were born." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A young Akita Inu pup sat in his cave looking outside watching the rain. His name was Kyou and he was the son of Aka, born on the day of his father's death. His mother had died about a week ago, leaving him alone. "Should I go look for my father?" he wondered to himself. He had never met his father and he knew no other relatives. He got up, "Now or never." he said running out of the cave.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A handsome male Akita Inu was watching the stars. "Why can't I get a good female to love me? Am I not that handsome?" he asked. His ears moved when he heard the sound of pawprints running. It was headed right toward him. He watched as Kyou tripped over him and fell to the ground. He went over, "You okay there, little guy? You took quite a spill there!" he said helping Kyou up.

Kyou looked at him, "Thanks." he said.


	28. Chapter 28 Off to Mie

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 28-Off to Mie

Weed smiled, "Dad, great-grandpa wanted you to be happy, so smile!" he said cheerfully. Gin forced a smiled on his face, "I'll try…son." he said. Joe walked up, "The group's all ready to go, Uncle Hiyan's carrying grandma Fuji." he said calmly. The sky was just getting lighter.

"Let's get going to Mie." said Gin. "We should find Tesshin there along with the rest of his family." he said. Tesshin had gone back to Mie after giving the message for his elder had gotten sick.

The three went to go get the rest of the pack and go to Mie.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ame sighed at her father. "Dad, you know something will happen if we don't settle the issue, right? Some of the Kogas are getting restless." she said. Tesshin looked at his daughter, "I know, but my mate Fume is getting due soon…" he said. His new mate Fume had become pregnant with Tesshin's pups and was due very soon. This did not go well with some of the Kogas however and they showed it by refusing to follow Tesshin's orders.

"Just because Fume-chan is pregnant, they won't listen to you…should I spy on them to see what they are up to?" she asked getting up. Tesshin siled, "Yes, that would be so helpful!" he said. Ame bowed and left, jumping on the tree branches.

' ' ' ' ' '

Ame jumped from branch to branch, hoping to find some useful information to relay to her father. She stopped when she heard, "Dude, we killing Tesshin tonight?" said a voice. Ame's eyes widened, but continued to listen in.

"I'm so sick and tired of that bastard's son being in charge, and what's worse, she took the female I had my eyes on! Damnit, I wanted to fuck her so badly!" cursed a second Koga dog, one having a grey patch over his left eye.

"But she's pregnant dude, if we kill her pups, then who knows what Tesshin will do to us!" said his brother, with much darker fur almost black. "I don't know if my kids will…" he began. His elder brother slammed his paw into the dirt, "Simon, our younger brother has mocked us for so long that I can't take it anymore!" he snarled. "When our father died, mother was so upset she killed herself. I don't even want to talk about how my mate felt! The kids were so confused…" he said. By this point, Ame had heard enough and went back to her father and stepmother.


	29. Chapter 29

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 29-Crisis at Mie

(Mpreg is mentioned)

Yukimura was looking at the early morning sky, "I hate getting up early, damnit." he said walking outside. He looked at Weed, "Couldn't sleep either eh, big bro?" teased Weed as Yukimura walked up next to him. He nodded and yawned, "Weed, when we kill Lucy, what will happen next?" he asked. Weed thought for a moment, "I don't know…" he said softly. "I don't know…"

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tesshin stared at his daughter, "Ame, is this true?" he asked again. His mate was equally scared. Fume sat closer to Tesshin. "Dear, what do we do?" she asked. Tesshin gulped, "…We ask Gin-dono for help. He will help us…" he said seriously.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin smiled at his son Weed as he talked to Kyoushiro, "They really are a pair, aren't they?" asked Gin to John. John laughed, "They are, huh? Maybe even…!" he joked. Gin glared at him, "My son is too young to be in a relationship!" he yelled protectively. John laughed even harder, "Protective are we?" he teased. Gin smirked suddenly, "And what about your kids with Akame? And his from his first relationship?" he said. John sweatdropped suddenly, "Yeah, I told them about their mother…" he said. Gin sighed, "Sorry…" he said.

Akame and John had fallen in love with each other a few years after the war against Akakabuto had ended. They loved each other dearly, enough to even mate with each other and have pups. For a male dog to give birth was extremely rare in Japan. Many human debated on weather it was an inhumane experiment gone weird or genetics had changed. Most humans just shrugged and didn't think anything off it.

"John?" asked Jin running up. "You okay dude? You look out of it." he said. John nodded, "I'm fine…" he said running ahead.

' ' ' ' ' '

At nighttime….

Tegan looked up at the sky, "Momma…are you happy up there with my brothers?" she asked sadly with tears in her eyes. John walked up to his daughter, "Talking with mother huh?" he asked softly sitting down next to her. She nodded, "Yeah…" she said. John sighed, "Lucy will pay for doing this to him." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ame ran through the tree branches, gasping for breath. She paused to catch her breath. She looked behind her to see the enemy right behind her. "Shit!" she cursed beginning to run.


	30. Chapter 30

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 31-Brother my brother

Tesshin stared back into the forest. His eyes narrowed in wait. He knew that his brothers would come out eventually to kill him and his family. "Why did they betray us? We did nothing wrong to them." he said, wondering what had happened. It was still a shock to him that Damon and Simon had attempted to kill him and his family.

He looked up at the sky, his mind drifting to a happier time…

_Tesshin played with his uncle Moss while Gin was talking to Akame. The young pup began to chew on his ears. Moss chuckled, "You little rascal…" he chuckled again._

"_Akame, when the war is over, what will you do with that pup?" he asked looking at Tesshin. Akame frowned, "Even though he's Kurojaki's son, I'll raise him as my son." he said._

_Moss smiled, "He will be a handful Akame. Are you sure you can raise him? He'll be asking where he came from in the future…" he warned teasingly. Akame smiled as Tesshin snuggled up to him._

"_Yes…yes I'm sure. He won't end up like him anytime soon if I can help it." he said smiling._

His mind then wandered to when Akame was kidnapped by scientists…

"_Daddy!" he yelled trying to run after the car that was speeding away. He stopped when he ran out of energy. His eyes filled with tears. Moss ran up, "I'll go after them, you go get Tegan!" he yelled running after them._

He sighed and got up. "I hope Gin's son can stop them…if not then…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed scratched his body on some small rocks. He stopped to look up at the sky, "Mother…are we doing the right thing by fighting Lucy?" he asked her. He sighed, "Mother…why did Lucy kill you?" he asked. Joe and Yukimura looked down at him, "What are you doing talking to yourself, brother? Are you really that bored?" asked Joe. Yukimura smirked and stuck his nose in Weed's face. Weed blinked,

"Hey, why don't you come with us!" he said, scooping a startled and very confused Weed. He began to run to where he wanted to show something.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME DOWN THIS FUCKING INSTANT, YUKIMURA!" yelled Weed in panic. Joe chuckled and shook his head as he followed the pair.

"Yukimura, if you fuck up this now, I'll kill you!" he growled.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyoushiro and Hiyan looked up to see Yukimura and Weed running. "Okay, what the hell is up with him now?" said Hiyan in huge confusion and shock. He had never seen Yukimura act so crazy and Weed act so panicked. Kyoushiro chuckled,

"Yukimura's done thie sort of thing before, I've seen it happen many times." he said, eating his bird.

Hiyan looked at Kyoushiro, then back at the brothers. "Okay, I think I'm losing my mind now…" he said blinking.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukimura stopped at what he wanted to show his brother. Weed got down, he looked to see what his brother was looking at.

It was a human walking around with a German shepherd, one that almost looked like John but had his ears cropped.

"See, he looks like John-sama!" he said watching the pair in earnest. Weed blinked nodding,

"He does look like John, but…his eyes have this menacing look in them, like he could kill someone…"


	31. Chapter 31

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 31-Delve into the past

Damon and Simon stood in their clan's old home near the lake where the medicine herbs grew. Simon held a very angry look in his eyes that Damon noticed.

"Brother, you seem angry. Why?" he asked with amusement in his voice. Simon snorted, "Those Ohu mutts will be here soon, and yet you are not worried?" he answered back with irritation. Damon seemed to be even more amused.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of soldiers that Lucy has given us. They only have so many with them from that rebel pack." he laughed, earning a glare from Simon. Simon growled at him and said as Damon fell onto his back and looked in disbelief,

"I'll show you! I'll kill them! We'll see who's better!" he said stomping off. Damon blinked and smirked,

"Well, this will be fun…" he mused.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed had just walked back with Yukimura back to camp to discuss with Gin about what to do about Tesshin's brothers.

Gin frowned, "So, you think that we should go to their old home near the lake?" he asked Weed, who nodded. Tesshin sitting nearby also agreed stating,

"We have moved back in recent years, Leader. The Igas wanted the place and we needed more room for the pups anyway." he said looking at his paw. Gin seemed to understand this,

"I see, what have you told Akame and Tegan about this?" he asked, moving to the next subject.

Tesshin smiled slighty, "They've agreed to fight my brothers. They also wish to stop them from causing anymore harm." he said looking at Weed. He frowned, "But how did this all start in the first place?" he asked.

"And why do they want you dead?" he asked. Tesshin sighed, "It all started when…"

_A young Tesshin looked at Damon and Simon. He had just met them after the war had ended. Akame stood over the young pup, "What do you want?" He asked calmly._

_Damon spoke first, "We wanted to meet our younger brother, Akame. We don't want to fight you." he said. Akame eyed the pair for a while before saying, "If you hurt Tesshin in anyway, you'll regret it." he said taking Tesshin away._

' ' ' ' '

_Years had passed after that confrontation and things were not going well with the three brothers. Akame kept watching them, as he still did not trust them. He felt that they were up to something, especially after Tesshin found his first mate-Fume, one of the remaining Kogas from the war. Damon and Simon grew jealous over this and things escalated between the three until they no longer spoke to one another. Damon and Simon took shelter in the farthest place possible away from Tesshin and whenever they did meet up again, they never spoke to him._

_As time went by and Fume became pregnant, Damon and Simon began plotting to kill him out of jealousy._

_And that's how their hatred began…_


	32. Chapter 33

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 32-Delving into Damon's hate

Tesshin and the three brothers made their way to where Damon and Simon said where they would be. They looked around the area-leaves were falling, and the whole area seemed like anything could attack them from any angle. Yukimura growled, thoroughly irritated as hell. Weed and Joe noticed this and both walked closer to him, "Yuki calm down. We can do this without flipping out." said Joe. Yukimura sighed and calmed down.

"Sorry…it's just…" he said, but before he could finish...

"Hahahaaa…you made it, little brother…" said Damon as the pair walked out from the shadows. Each held a grin on their muzzles. "So…little brother…what do you feel like….being a father?" said Damon. Tesshin's eyes widened as Simon picked up one of his pups-a female rusty brown female. Tesshin freaked out, worried as hell but Weed held him back.

"What do you want in exchange?" he asked slowly. He made sure that that they had time to answer his question. Damon grinned, "You come with us…or this little brat dies." he said. Weed sighed walking toward them. Simon let the pup down, and Joe quickly picked her up.

' ' ' ' ' '

Damon led Weed to the Koga clan den room, shoving him to the wall. "Your our hostage until they get back, runt…" he took a good long look at Weed. His eyes narrowed, "…You're his son…Gin's son…and you have two brothers like me…yet you don't hate the oldest one, Yukimura…why?" he said, changing his tone. Weed seemed confused as to why Damon was acting like this.

He tilted his head despite being in pain, "Why would I hate him? Sure, he may be annoying at times, but he's got a big heart!" he said. Damon's eyes narrowed, "But surely he must do something to make you angry…" said Damon, not believing what Weed was saying. He snorted and left,

"Just what is going on?" wondered Weed sitting down.

' ' ' ' ' '

Yukimura kicked a rock, "Damnit Weed, you fucking idiot! Why did you do that!" he yelled. Tears began to fall,

"Damnit, I'm the oldest! I shoulda looked out for him to stop them from taking him!" he sobbed, falling to the ground. Tesshin rubbed his back while Joe walked up,

"Don't worry, Yuki. We'll get Weed back." he said as they walked to where Damon and Simon were. Yukimura quickly rubbed his face and smiled. Joe sighed, "Let's hope he's okay…"


	33. Chapter 34

Ginga densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 33-Bloodshed

Yukimura ran as fast as he could through the forest, despite Tesshin and Joe yelling for him to stop. All he could think about was Weed's safety.

"_Weed, if you die, I'll never forgive myself! Live damnit! Survive!" _he said. He barely felt the pain in his paws as he ran. "Woah!" he stopped when he saw the old Koga home. He fell to the ground when Joe and Tesshin bumped into him.

He glared at them, "C'mon, let's go…" he said, getting up and walking inside. Tesshin and Joe looked at one another, unsure of what to say to each other.

"I hope when we rescue Weed, Yuki calms down because I've had it with his attitude!" he moaned, walking in with Tesshin behind him.

Looking around him, Joe saw some figures on the walls he did not know. As if he was reading Joe's mind, Tesshin said that they were drawing and depictions of legendary Kogas from the past.

"By the way, did you tell your father about us sneaking out?" he said. Joe froze, "Um, no. But that's…" he began, caught in the act. Yukimura had decided to sneak out and check the area without telling Gin.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed's ears went up when he heard Yukimura yelling for him. "Weed, where are you! Answer damnit!" he yelled. Weed despite his wounds got up and walked toward the stick bars.

"I'm over here!" he yelled. He winced in pain as the wound had reopened.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin glared at Ken and Kagetora. They had told him that Weed and his brothers as well as Tesshin had left in the middle of the night. "Since this is happened, I need you to go get Kyoushiro along with 20 or 30 dogs. We need to find them soon…they don't know the dangers of those Kogas." he said.

Ken nodded, "I'll go get everyone then, Gin-dono." he said taking leave. Kagetora followed him, eager to get away from Gin's glare. Gin sighed as he walked outside the den,

"Worried for your sons?" asked a voice. Gin whirled around, ready to fight, but he saw no one nearby. The voice spoke up again,

"Hehehe, your expression is priceless, Leader of Ohu. I know all about you…even about your father…" it said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukimura tore at the cage, ripping the wood apart. He ran over to Weed, hugging him tightly. "Never do that again…" he said, picking Weed up onto his back and began to carry him out of the room.

Weed looked at Yukimura's face,

"Brother…I…what was I thinking?" he said to himself, regretting his decision to trade himself for the pup. He knew had to do it to save her, but it still hurt…

It took a while, but Yukimura carried his younger brother outside, only to find that his father was outside looking very angry.

"Yukimura…" he said in an angry voice. He was very disappointed and Yukimura knew it. Joe sighed,

"Dad…we…Weed…he…" he tried to find the right words to say, but couldn't. Tesshin sighed, his face growing worried. The shikoku ken looked around, his eyes narrowing.

"Leader, their punishment can wait, I can sense they're coming!" he said, getting into a fighting stance. The others got ready as well.

"When is Ken and Kagetora coming with reinforcements?" he asked, the wind howling loudly. Gin growled, "Soon…I hope…"

Soon Ken and Kagetora showed up. "Yo, we're here!" he yelled. He stopped next to him and showed him that had brought Kyoushiro and his pack.

Gin looked at them for a split second, "Good thing, it sound like they have just as many as us." he said. As soon as those words were said, Damon and Simon appeared with their pack of Koga dogs.

"So…Gin…it seems you came here after all." said Damon licking his muzzle. His face seemed to hold an insane look on it,

"I was worried that you wouldn't show up!" he yelled snarling in anger. Simon seemed to agree with his brother, "Yeah, it's time you paid for our father's death!" he yelled, equally angry as his brother. Tesshin spoke out in anger,

"Our father was a cannibal, he killed anyone who disagreed with him, and god knows what else he did! Are you saying that we should honor that?" he yelled. Gin seemed worried,

"Tesshin…" he said, "I knew Kurojaki did those things, and I don't approve of that, but before that…Akame said that he was an honorable male…he just…" he tried to say. Tesshin looked at him for a moment,

"I know, but still…" he said. Damon laughed,

"Arguing with your precious leader, are we?" he laughed jumping down from the branches. Simon followed him.

He licked his lips, looking at Weed. "That kid is very cute…he could make for a good fuck…" he said, angering Gin greatly. Simon relished his reaction.

"Touch and I'll pull your balls off your body and shove them down your throat. That, and I'll cut off your dick too." he hissed. Weed's eyes widened, "Okay…dad's crazy today…" he said to himself.

Yukimura walked up next to his father, who stared at him, "Son, are you sure?" he asked carefully. The orange pup nodded, "I want to kill them too. We can't let them live any longer." he said, becoming serious.

Damon made the first attack, lunging for Yukimura's jaw in an attempt to break it. But he misjudged his aim and sunk his fangs into his chest.

Yukimura retaliated by biting Damon in his right hip. The two began to tustle down the hill.

Meanwhile, Gin and Joe were fighting Simon. Simon seemed to read Gin's movement and made attempts to keep him from facing his back.

"_Shit, I won't be able to use the Battouga on him if he keeps doing this!" _thought Gin in irritation. Simon smirked, "You've found out my plan, but that won't do you any good." he taunted.

Joe looked up, "_I have to distract Simon or my dad can't win this!" _he thought jumping up. Thankfully, Simon had his eyes on Gin completely to see what Joe was up to.

"Hey bastard, up here! Fight me!" yelled Joe. He inwardly winced, "_I am never doing one of Yukimura's stupid antics again!" _he thought as Simon moved to face him, providing Gin a chance to use the bearhound's special technique.

Simon barely had time to realize that he had been tricked before Gin sunk his sharp fangs into Simon's head killing him.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukimura was sure that Damon had unlimited energy. He looked like he had barely broke anything while he was damn sure he broke several ribs at least.

However, Damon was tired and so was he, surely that was the case. The two combatants fell to the ground in pain. Damon glared at Yukimura, "Fuck you runt, when Simon finds out, he'll kill you…hehe…" he said wincing in pain. It was clear that he was in pain.

Yukimura looked up to see Kyoushiro standing up at the top of the hill. "Oi, I found Yukimura…he's down there. Shiga, go get him out of there and when you bring him up here, tell Kiyo to come find me." he ordered. The orange mutt nodded and he made his way slowly down the hill.

"Looks like you're in pain, all right." he commented, picking Yukimura up leaving Damon behind. "The others will kill him shortly." he said going up the hill.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin sighed as he looked at the dead bodies of Simon and Damon. "It came to this…how sad…Weed…this stuff happens when one refuses to accept what has happened, so be careful…I know this war has been hard on you, but remember that your mother is watching as always." said Gin softly. Weed nodded, "I know…"


	34. Chapter 35

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 34-The Koga clan joins the pack

Tesshin bowed as he looked at Weed and his brothers, "I thank you deeply for your help, sons of Gin. I would not have been able to solve this without your help." he said. Weed nodded, "It was nothing!" he flashed one of his brother's grins.

Tesshin got back up, "I told Fume-chan to keep an eye on the pups…" he said looking up at the blue sky. Weed tiled his head, and his brothers were equally confused, "Why are you saying that?" asked Yukimura. Tesshin smiled and simply said, "Because I'm going with you, that's why!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tesshin talked with the elder before he went off with the Ohu army. As they went on their way, Tesshin smiled knowing his future was bright ahead of him…

However, Lucy was not pleased about the news and wreaked havoc at Gajou. She snarled at everyone who got in her way, "Lucy-dono…" said Hougen, nervously walking toward her afraid of what she might do to him. She turned and looked at him, "Yes?" she asked annoyed. Hougen bowed and said, "Sniper-sama requests your presence in the den room." he said slowly. Lucy nodded,

"And what did he want me for?" she asked. Hougen gulped, "For something private, my lady…" he said blushing. Lucy grinned and thanked him, walking past him. He sighed, "Oh god, if she does that again, I'm outta here…" he said, looking at his comrades.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Genba sighed in irritation as he heard some very vulgur sounds in his leader's room. "Oh, for the love of-can't they find anything else to do?" he yelled.


	35. Chapter 36

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 36-Arrving at Kishu

Hiro stared at the hills of Kishu, his homeland. "I've heard that the Borzoi brothers lived and grew up here." said Kyoushiro walking up to Hiro. Hiro nodded, "I see, but aren't they…?" he began, referring to the fact that they used to be Lucy's minions.

Kyoushiro nodded, "My father came from there himself. I've been there myself a few times, and it's easy to navigate, so we can gather some soldiers there that aren't loyal to Lucy or any one else." he said, flashing a smile on his face. Hiro nodded,

"My father used to lead a pack of his own there before Kamakiri killed him and took over, exiling me." he said sadly, remembering his past. The kishu nodded, "Weed told me that we are heading there in an hour." he said, beginning to head back.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed smiled as he thought of Kyoushiro, "He's really nice to me out of all the others her knows now, I wonder if he likes me in that way…" he wondered to himself. He heard his brothers walk up next to him,

"Hey Weed, we're ready." said Joe calmly. Weed nodded and followed his brothers, thinking about Kyoushiro.

It took them a couple of hours, but the pack made their way to the edges of Kishu. Weed and Hiro were talking about how to approach the pack living there.

Hiro suggested that they recruit the Borozi brothers. "They may have been Lucy's soldiers at one point, but I now they weren't that corrupt." said Hiro tiredly. Weed nodded, looking at his father Gin and then back at Kyoushiro.

"So…shall we get going?" said Weed, leading the group through the trees.


	36. Chapter 37

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 37-The Borozi brothers

A orange/brown dog stood at the edge of Ohu's territory, his two darker brothers standing behind him awaiting for his answer. "We're going to find the Ohu army." he said turning to look at them. The brown one spoke up,

"Rocket, you know that they see us as a threat if we tell them we were once her followers. Even Jet thinks that's a bad move and he's not that smart." he teased, poking the nearly black dog in his side. He growled at them, not amused.

"Hey, this is a serious problem we have here. We can't just stand here arguing, Sunshiro wouldn't want that." he stated reminding them of their surrogate father. They both quickly shut up and followed him when he began walking away. In the late evening it had become chaotic for the three as they fled from Lucy's minions, trying in the small hope that they could gather help.

But deep down, Rocket knew that asking help from the Ohu army would be sheer suicide at this point, so they just ran as far as they could, getting eventually to a small town. They rested under an abandoned warehouse. Rocket looked up and saw it was beginning to rain.

"We'll have to wait here a while, it seems…" he noted, looking at the tired forms of his brothers as they rested their heads on the floor. He smiled warmly,

"_I'll keep you safe, just like when Sunshiro made me promise…"_ he remembered how the Old Kishu had given his life to protect the three from bullies that had gotten cruel. The wind blew by faintly, and he soon saw in the far distance that a female Kishu was staring at him. But something tipped him off that she wasn't normal, from the faintly glow around her. He squinted, trying to determine if he was seeing things. But no, the female moved closer and he alerted his brothers.

"_Please…help me…why did I die…?" _she said, her eyes showing pain and confusion. Missile the dark brother spoke up,

"You're a spirit?" he asked bluntly. The Kishu nodded, "_Yes, I am…though not of my free will."_ she said sitting down. Rocket calmed down, knowing that she was not a huge threat to his brothers.

"_I was killed…"_ she moaned, tears filling her ghostly eyes. She stared at Rocket and Jet. Sighing, she told them that she was the mate of Gin, shocking them. Jet went into some sort of 'oh my god, GIN!?' which drove Missile crazy. Rocket however, kept calm and kept asking questions.

"Sakura, can you tell us who killed you?" he asked softly, knowing this was a hard topic for her. The Kishu stared at him and said the name of her murderer.

"It was Lucy."


	37. Chapter 38

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 38-Rush to help

"So you're saying that Weed is in danger, Sakura-chan?" asked Jet tilting his head in confusion. She nodded and pointed to the forest,

"Please hurry…" she said disappearing. With that, her spirit faded leaving the brothers alone. Rocket swallowed what fear he had and turned to his brothers,

"Let's go…" he said taking off as Missile followed him. Jet took off after him.

After several hours of running, the three brothers had managed to make their way to the edge of the Ohu army's camp. Quickly hiding behind a tree, they peeked over to see Weed and his brothers talking. Jet's eyes narrowed in on a shadow figure in a tree. He poked him,

"Hey, someone's up there. I'm going after him, Rocket." he said, slowly sneaking off before Rocket could stop him. Apparently, Missile laughed lightly.

"SOMEONE'S eager to get some action in, I see…hehe." he joked and Rocket smacked him, telling him to get moving as he jumped into the tree branches, trying to get an advantage over the enemy. Jet motioned for him to follow, pointing toward a Mastiff female that had snuck closer to Weed and his brothers.

"Hey, ain't she Ryuin? Y'know, Lucy's first-born daughter with Hougen?" he whispered. Rocket nodded, he knew that from personal experience that Lucy would and could mate with any male in her path, despite being Sniper's mate at the moment. As they jumped down behind her, she spoke.

"You followed me…you're quite ballsy…" she said in that tone he disliked greatly. She turned to face him, showing her green eyes. Jet and Missile quickly got in a position that made her unable to escape without drawing attention from Weed.

"Just what do you have in mind, traitor?" she snarled asking the eldest brother. Rocket grinned, "Making sure you don't hurt Weed." he told her.

As they bickered, the four failed to notice that Kyoushiro was staring right at them. Jet's face paled, "Oh shit…."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

When they had woken up, the four were being held inside the camp, their limbs tied up. Weed was staring right at Rocket, waiting for him to answer. Rocket sighed,

"Weed…we…tried to stop her…" he began, unsure of how to tell him that his mother Sakura had told to protect him. Yukimura tapped his paws in the dirt. "You…weren't you one of Lucy's soldiers?" he asked confused. At that moment, Ryuin spoke up

"He WAS…until he and his brothers betrayed my dear mother." she spat, pinned under Hiro's paws. Weed and Joe looked at one another. "What do we do now?"


	38. Chapter 39

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 39-Death

Rocket growled at Yukimura, who was watching him intently to make sure he did not escape. The Borozi sighed, "Please listen to me. Weed is in huge danger as long you let Ryuin live." he desperately wished that this got through to his older brother. Yukimura raised an eyebrow,

"…Who told you this, a ghost?" he snarked. Rocket moved so he was sitting up. He nodded slowly and told him that he had met the ghost of his murdered mother, Sakura. Yukimura's eyes widened in shock, but he still did not let Rocket go. He got up and went to go find Weed and Joe to ask for their advice. The Borozi sighed, having gotten something to happen in the hopes that they would ask for his help.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed raised an eyebrow as Yukimura told him what Rocket had said, "So he said that he met the spirit of our mother and she told him that you were in trouble." he shook his head in disappointment. Joe narrowed his eyes, deep in thought.

"You know…" he began, as he spoke to no one in particular. His brothers stared at him, waiting for him to go on. "…Lately, I've been the feeling that someone's been following us." he finished as he realized what Rocket was trying to tell them. His face turned pale,

"…I think dad's in danger…come on!" he broke into a sprint as his brother tried to keep up with him. His eyes filled with tears, "_Dad, please be okay!"_ he thought…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin growled as he saw Hougen and Genba pin John to the ground. His friend struggled to break free from his grip. "It's always so satisfying to see you suffer, Gin…" chuckled Genba as he licked his lips. Gin snarled in anger,

"Damn you…why are you doing this, you two?" he asked, hoping to take the attention off of his friend. John blinked, "Why, because I can, that's why!" yelled Genba has he got off of John and lunged at Gin, hoping to cut his throat open. But the older male knew that he could outwit him if he led him to the edge of the cliff nearby. He yelled for his sons,

"Weed! Get your brothers and stop Hougen, I'll lead Genba away!" he yelled as Genba chased him to the cliff. Weed nodded and motioned for his brothers to follow him, leaving Rocket alone with Ryuin all tied up. Rocket sighed, annoying Ryuin. The Mastiff mix snarled,

"Great, wonderful. Now we have no one watching us." she stated dryly, rolling her eyes. Rocket turned his head to face her and saw that his brothers were a fair bit behind her, glaring at Ryuin.

"Hey, brother, why don't we try and break free to help them? This may be the chance to prove to them that we're the good guys!" whispered Jet as he pulled the bindings off of his legs. He got up and helped Missile and Rocket free, but left Ryuin tied up.

This did not please her at all, "You bastards! Get back here and untie me!" she yelled.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed growled at Hougen as he stood in front of him, having just freed John from being pinned. Joe and Yukimura stood behind him while John had gone to help Gin. The Great Dane snarled, "You really think you can kill me in front of my daughter?" he taunted, sneering at them. Weed smirked,

"And you think that we will care?" he laughed, hoping to unnerve him enough so that he would be distracted. Hougen's eyes widened slightly, long enough so Joe and Yukimura could get behind him and attack his backside, causing him to yell in pain. Ryuin heard her father's screams and tried to break free, but she could only watch as her father fell to the ground…


	39. Chapter 40

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 40-A daughter's twisted love (start of John x Gin)

Ryuin's normally calm face paled when she saw her father fall to the ground, holding his groin in pain. Weed spat out two objects,

"I hope this is a warning to you, Hougen. Never harm my family again." he hissed getting off of his pinned body. Yukimura and Joe looked at Weed, concern growing in their eyes,

"Hey brother, are you okay? You seem kind of scary." asked Yukimura, showing some concern in his eyes. Weed looked at him, and then at Joe. He felt a twinge of guilt as he looked down at what he had just done to Hougen.

"I…I…don't…know…" he managed to finally say after a moment had passed. Joe whispered something in his ear, saying that he was going to check on their father and John. He sped off, leaving him with a furious Ryuin as she tore after him,

"Father! What have you done to him!?" she yelled crying as she looked at her father. Weed stayed silent and said nothing. Just when it looked like Ryuin was about to attack Weed, "Weed, are you and your brothers okay?" yelled Gin as he and John ran back. Ryuin backed up, seeing that there was blood on John's muzzle.

"You…killed my uncle?" she asked, hesitant to attack now that there were more dogs around. Gin looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "No, he ran off…did you say that he is your uncle?" asked Gin somewhat calm from what had just happened, not noticing her angered expression. She nodded, slightly less angry.

"Yes, and that brat of yours castrated my father!" she snarled, pointing at Weed. Weed said nothing and looked away. "I…"

Gin said nothing, "We can't let you leave here if you are his son then, John, go get your niece Churin and her friends to tie her up again." he ordered calmly. John nodded and left, leaving the Akita family alone.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukimura stood outside with his father along with Joe as they talked about Weed. Yukimura sighed, "Dad, I'm…um…beginning to think that…Weed might not be the best leader for Ohu." he said as Weed walked over and sat down next to Gin. The older Akita sighed and nodded as he looked at Weed, "Yes, it's much too soon to pick an heir, yet I could be killed at any time. But I will not force any of you to become Leader of Ohu until I reach old age and pass on myself." he spoke to the three of them, hoping to calm their nerves. He sighed, "Kyoushiro…he may be young, but he is a strong leader in his own right. Ask him what it means to be a leader." he smiled. Weed let out a sigh of relief,

"I will Father…" said Weed as he stood up and faced his father. Gin looked at him, waiting for him to speak. For a moment, Weed said nothing,

"Father, you remember Takuro, right? The one who betrayed us earlier?" he asked as Gin slowly nodded. "Well…I killed him…" he said. Gin's eyes remained calm as Joe and Yukimura's jaws dropped, "What!? But…!?" sputtered Yukimura, attempting to say something. Joe was too stunned to speak. Weed looked down at the ground, "I got so angry that he betrayed my family that I killed him. He was a threat to our safety. He could have given Lucy vital plans on what and where we would be going. I couldn't risk that!" he yelled all at once.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ryuin looked at her father's wounded body as he left the scene. "Father…are you…will you be okay…?" she asked slowly, showing him a side she rarely showed anyone else in Lucy's army. He turned to look at her,

"Don't worry about me, Ryuin. Just worry about yourself…live for your dead brother…" he said, limping his way into the shadows. Ryuin sighed as she watched him leave. She got up and looked up at the sky…and followed her father. He stopped, "Ryuin?" he asked, confused on why his daughter wasn't following orders. She stood in front of him,

"Father…there's something I need to tell you…I…" she said , moving closer.

Nearby, Weed sighed as he ate with his family along with John's niece, Churin. She was a quiet yet graceful dog that mostly stayed with her uncle. "John-sama?" asked Yukimura out of the blue as he looked at Weed who nodded. The Shepherd waited for him to continue,

"Ryuin…she's still hanging around nearby…and it seems she's…fallen in love with her father…" he gulped. The others stopped for a moment, and then resumed eating. John raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Gin.

"As long as she's not here, I don't care what she does. Now, what did you really want to tell me, Yukimura?" he asked. The reddish Akita sighed and said,

"Weed…he wants me to be leader of Ohu when dad dies."


	40. Chapter 41

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 41-Off to Kofu

Yukimura sighed as he listened to what John had to say about Weed's choice. Honestly, he did worry about Weed's recent violent streak. But John assured him that war did this and he would ask Weed about his issues later. This made him feel a bit better as his mind drifted off to Miney. The one female that didn't intimidate him at all.

Oh, that Great Dane mix had been haunting his thoughts as of lately. Shaking his head, he decided to ask John. Surely he would know how to approach such a subject, knowing the rumors that he had been a ladies' man before he had hooked up with Akame.

"Hey John-sama, do you love anyone?" he asked yawning. This surprised the older male. He scrambled to think of an answer for the pup. He lit up when he finally thought of one.

"Um…um…yeah, there is…" he stumbled over his words, taken by surprise. Yukimura grinned, pleased.

"So…who is it? I'll tell you who I love if you tell me who you like!" he said, wagging his tail. The small dog felt that he had the upper paw and he liked it. He should try this on his brother.

John sighed and leaned closer, to his ear, looking around and making sure no one was listening.

"I…like Gin, d-don't tell him yet, o-okay?" he said in a whisper. Yukimura seemed surprised, but said nothing. John sighed and nudged the pup towards his brother to get him away.

"Go bother your brother Joe, okay? I have something important to think about." he told him as Yukimura tried to protest. He plopped back onto the dirt. He laid his head down and sighed in sadness.

"_How did I fall in love so soon after Akame's death…and with my old friend at that…why?"_ he asked himself as his eyes looked up at the stars. One of them seemed to shine brightly. He smiled slightly, "Akame…you'd want me to be happy, right? I mean…I'm taking care of your daughter Tegan now, she needs a father figure by her side. Is this your way of telling me that I need to move on?" he asked. As if in response, the star flickered brighter for a moment. He smiled…

"Maybe she's lonely too. Should I help her find a mate?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukimura sighed, having gotten the news that his father's best friend was in love with him. His tail flicked in irritation, as if he wanted a different answer. "_Not that I'd get one, anyway."_ he thought.

"Never mind him, I wonder where Miney is…" he wondered looking around him, his ears moving back and forth attempting to locate her. But all he heard where other males and a few crickets. He whimpered and his tail hung low. As if to taunt him further, the air seemed to get colder.

"Hey, you looking for someone, brother?" asked Joe as he walked up to him. Yukimura nodded, saying that he was looking for Miney. Joe smiled, a slight grin now showing on his face.

"Yeah, I was. Ya know where she is?" he said hugging his brother close. Joe grew annoyed with this,

"If you let me go, I'll take you to her." he said as his brother let him go and began to follow him. It took a few minutes, but Joe had soon led his brother to where the female was sitting-on a rock away from her sleeping brothers and half-siblings. Her ears moved,

"Yuki-kun? Is that you with Joe-kun?" she whispered softly, trying not to wake them. The reddish-orange Akita slowly made his way around the dogs and soon sat down next to her. Joe soon left to give them privacy.

"It's me, I wanted to see you alone…but I see that you can't really leave…" he noted smirking. Miney nodded as she looked at them,

"I wanted to keep watch over them cause I couldn't sleep." her tail hooked around Yukimura's, making him blush as he tried to compose himself as he asked,

"Hey…um, do you like anyone…in that way?" he struggled to say. Miney seemed surprised at first, but merely answered with a lick. Yukimura was at a loss for words.

"Yes, you." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hiro sighed, he really didn't know how he got into this mess, with Reika sleeping on top of him. He grumbled,

"Damnit to hell, the gods must be toying with me…" he said blushing.

The Akita mix moved slightly and soon, her head was resting on top of his, making him unable to move for fear of waking her.

"Damnit, father. This is your work, isn't it?" he grumbled as he accepted his fate of no sleep.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin sighed, his thoughts moved to Sakura, his dead mate.

"Why did Lucy do this, I never hurt her. But Smith…he got into a lot of fights with her, so I guess that makes some sense." he sighed as he closed his eyes. He missed the way that she would comfort him after a long day's work and how she rubbed his back.

"Oh, how I loved those backrubs…*sigh*…" he rested his head on his paws, unhappy. His ears moved as he heard his old friend come next to him.

"Hey Gin, what's up? Alex told me that his and Akemi's pups are doing just fine…you seem kinda down." he said, sitting down next to the Akita. Gin sighed,

"Everyone's dying before me, John. I don't like it…" he whined, reverting to his child like self. Flicking his tail, he looked up at the stars.

"Hey, do you think that they're doing okay up there? Is it safe and happy?" he asked, as he sat up. He looked at John, his expression changing to a more serious one. John listened intently, "Father…Akatora…Benizakura…all of them…are they happy?" he asked as John took him into his arms. He moved closer to him,

"Are they okay up there?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Joe sighed as he looked at Koyuki, a recent member that had joined along with her younger brother and half-sister. He quickly had gained a crush on her, as she had suddenly invaded his thoughts. He quickly slammed his head into the dirt in frustration.

"Damnit to hell, how did I…how is this even…why?!" he growled in annoyance as he rolled over onto his back. Blinking as he stared at the stars, he began to wonder about his mother Sakura. "Is she doing okay up there?" he wondered aloud, as he began to try and rub his back with a rock.

"…You okay?" asked a feminine voice out of the blue. Joe flailed his legs as he tried to get up to see her. She giggled at his movements and said,

"You're funny, Joe!" she said between laughs. Joe's tail went in between his legs. She leaned in closer, causing him to fall on his back.

"Gin said we're going to Kofu next, thought I'd come find ya and tell you." she smiled, moving back and sitting down to look up at the stars.

"You know, I wonder what will happen next? Who are we gonna recruit next?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The next day…

As the army made their way towards to Kofu, Gin ordered the group to make a pit stop in the shade. Looking over his pack, he could see that Kyoushiro had been lying near Weed, almost close enough to kiss him. He smiled at the sight and soon turned his head toward John, who was sleeping. The Shepherd had been rather quiet for some reason lately.

"Hey Leader, who will we recruit next?" asked Cross as she slowly walked over to him and sat down. She had been rather worried about who had taken over Ben's old home.

Gin took a deep sigh and said, "From what I have heard, it's a dog called Dyna and her mate Firestar. Don't know them myself but from what I have heard from Kyoushiro, he's part wolf." he said trailing off, a hint of fear in his voice.

Cross felt that fear and poked him, "Gin, we've faced more difficult foes than wolves. Have you forgotten the fear of Akakabuto?" she teased. The silver Akita growled in annoyance and shrugged her paw off,

"I haven't forgotten, Cross. It's just…just that I…don't know if Weed can take much more of this war…it's changed him…" he said sadly as he sighed. Cross smiled and put her paw on his head,

"Don't worry, he's stronger than you think, he's just like you when you first joined."


	41. Chapter 42

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 42-Plan is set in motion

(Guest star: Akira made by GingaCreator)

The brown Saluki mix sighed, Hitomi had gone and done it again, angering Firestar once more. That Akita mix Hitomi was more trouble than she was worth at times, often going around and flirting with the males instead of working like she should do. She sighed, rubbing her head as a headache came in her head. Digging her claws in the hope it would go away quickly, she cursed,

"Damnit to hell, why does he even bother with her when he's gonna be a dad soon?! Honestly, he's thick in the head sometimes! And he's our LEADER?! Damnit, what the hell was that bitch thinking? Lucy's too crazy and fucked in the head to be Leader of Ohu!" she growled, kicking up dirt. She sneezed when some of it got in her nose,

"Talking about me? Why, thanks! It means **_so_** much to me, Bianca!" said a light brown Akita playfully, kicking up more dust. Her brown fur shone thanks to some water she had played in earlier. She grinned at Bianca, who said nothing as she brushed the dust off of her fur coat. Turning to stare her in the eye, she said, irritated and angry.

"Hitomi, for Shiro's sake, can't you act more your age than like a teenager!?" she screeched, her ears flattening against her head. At this stance, Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"Why do that, it's not fun!" she smiled, annoying the Saluki further. Shaking her head to regain her calmness, Bianca asked, tilting her head.

"Where is Akira?" she asked, looking around for the Greyhound mix. The daughter of one of Lucy's generals Kite, Akira was highly looked upon as one of the more beautiful females in the pack. But she hardly was a villain, often going around trying to play with the other girls.

Hitomi shrugged nonchalantly at the question, not caring as she looked at one of her paws.

"Not here from what I know, Firestar said she went out with Lucy to go find that Akita brat of Gin's." she said, rolling her eyes.

Bianca's expression deadpanned at this,

"…Really? The big boss honcho let THAT ditz go on an important mission? I'm surprised that she can even hunt!" she said, somewhat stunned. Letting Akira go on a mission like this was certainly reckless on Lucy's part, but she did not dare say this aloud. She shook her head, and Hitomi spoke up, saying something else she didn't expect to hear.

"I heard that old Great Dane's in that pack…" she began, walking around Bianca slowly. This began to annoy her, but she said nothing. "I heard that he's got a new girlfriend, and kids to boot! And he even has become blind! Ain't that something…Bianca, you hearin' me?" she asked, stopping as she looked at Bianca's face. She had gone pale,

"_He's got a new mate!? After all this time, I thought he'd come back to me! That bastard!"_ she began to grit her teeth in sheer rage. She turned around and began to run at full speed. Hitomi, momentarily surprised, grinned and took of after her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Joe and Weed both shared a collective sigh as they talked about romance. Weed smiled and poked his brother's nose,

"Hey, guess what? I heard that Koyuki's really shy? Don't know why…" he said calmly. The Akita mix seemed to have gained a small slight crush on her, but somewhere he knew that she would never fall for him. Joe smirked at this,

"Really now? She seemed to be interested in me, but she's not my type of female. I like the spunky kind, the kind that isn't afraid to fight!" he said, jumping up in the air. Weed tilted his head, "Really?" he asked smiling,

"Kyoushiro's never gone after a female, he seems to like me. Isn't that odd for a male? Then again, he's only a few months older than us, so I guess it's just teenage hormones." he said shrugging. Joe snapped out of his daydream and looked at him,

"He's gay? For you?" he asked, causing Weed to blush furiously and tackle him to the ground in annoyance. Joe laughed,

"I _knew_ it. You're gay…why hide it?" he asked with a slight grin. Weed for a few moments, said nothing and just glared at his older brother.

"Never felt the need to say it aloud." he said, getting off and grooming himself. Joe got up as well. The two began to talk about other things, not knowing that in the shadows was Lucy and Akira.

The yellow Greyhound mix looked at Weed in amazement. He was nothing like the males back at base! She thought his silver fur was the most stunning thing in the world.

"_He's hot for a kid…"_ she thought grinning.

Lucy smacked her, causing her to nearly yelp in shock, but she held it in. "Have you forgotten that he is our **_enemy_**, Akira? I will not tolerate anyone falling in love with him, understood brat?" she growled in anger.

The Mastiff sighed, good minions had become harder to find lately, but that didn't bother her much. What did bother her was that Firestar and Bianca were very close to Gin's pack. She frowned,

"_If they confront each other now, my plan for Gin's brat's will fail! I can't let that happen! If I can get Hitomi to…yes, that will work just fine. He's too naïve to think that a female could be so cruel!"_ she grinned, staring at Joe. Akira tilted her head, confused and soon asked her boss.

"Lucy-sama?" she said as Lucy turned to her, "What's wrong?" she asked. Lucy leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, telling her to go get Hitomi and Bianca. She slowly got up and ran away as Lucy turned to look at Weed and Joe again. "Soon…soon it will all come to fruition and I will be queen. Gin's sons will be totally helpless once my females make them fall in love…" She grinned, licking her lips eagerly. Her eyes shone with glee as she overheard the two brothers talking about girls.

"Hey, I brought them, Lucy-sama." said Akira, with Hitomi and Bianca right behind her. The Mastiff was pleased that she had brought them so quickly,

"Here's the plan, girls. I want each of you to seduce one of Gin's sons and make them fall in love with you. Once the plan is in action and we lure them to Shikoku where _he_ is, you'll kill them and Gin." she spoke calmly, which seemed eerie to Akira, but she listened anyway. She looked at the other two girls, both of which grinned eagerly. Bianca licked her lips while Hitomi giggled, pointing at Joe.

"He seems dumb and naïve enough, I pick him. Bianca, you can take the orange kid. Akira can have that runt Weed." she laughed quietly, a hint of madness in her voice as she grinned. Bianca shrugged, "I get the crazy one? No fair…" she muttered in annoyance.

Akira sighed, this was not what she had signed up for when she joined Lucy's army…

_Flashback…_

_A grey Greyhound with metal front legs walked along the dirt road with a young yellow pup, his daughter Akira. Her mother had just died from illness, leaving Kite with no one to look after her while he went hunting. He had heard a rumor that Lucy could help them, and so the pair kept walking. Akira looked up at her father,_

_"Papa, who's Lucy? She nice?" she asked. Kite looked down at her and smiled, "Yes, she is a nice dog to take us in when she has so many pack members already. You won't be alone. Bat and Buruge will be there too from what they told me." he said calmly, his voice slightly cracking from lying to his daughter._

_He knew Lucy was bad, but he had no one else to rely on to help take care of his daughter._

_"Hey, Kite. Over here." said a monotone voice to their left. They turned to see a Black Labrador with scars over his eyes. To his right was a Blackmouth Cur male. He grinned at them and soon, the four left to where Lucy was._

_' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '_

_Akira shivered when she looked straight into the green eyes of Lucy. "This is your daughter, Kite?" she said, walking around her. Kite nodded, saying that his mate had recently died. Lucy raised Akira into the air and watched as she squirmed in fear. Dropping her, she said,_

_"She'll be raised to be a warrior in time, Kite. Go rest over there tonight." she said leaving. Akira shook in fear…_

_Several months later…_

_"Put some backbone into it, you cowardly bitch! Do you want to disgrace your father like this!?" screeched Lucy as she whipped her. Along with Akira were a few other female youngsters. She slowly stood up as she shook. Lucy sneered at her with disgust, glaring at her._

_"Akira, Akira, Akira…come over here with me…now!" she yelled as she left to go a fair distance away from the other female youngsters. With her tail between her legs, she slowly made her way over. But what happened next shocked and scared her._

_Lucy raised her paw and slammed it on Akira's head, knocking her to the ground. _

_"You foolish girl, you really are worthless…what does you father ever see in you at all?" she said raising her paw again, this time hitting Akira in her chest. Akira was too scared to speak as Lucy began to ramble about something,_

_"Females are only good for two things: To please males and have pups for them." she began in a rant that made no sense to her._

_"I aim to change that, females are more than just toys for males, we are…" she began picking up a rock and crushed it with her sharp teeth. "Warriors in the rough…"_

End Flash back

"Do you understand now, Akira? If you do, then go introduce yourselves to the brothers." said Lucy, her piercing green eyes glaring at the three females. Hitomi and Bianca nodded and began pushing through the bushes. Akira hesitated before following them. Lucy watched the three for a moment and soon left, a malicious grin forming on her muzzle.

"Soon it will all begin…" she muttered grinning. She picked her head up and burst into a run…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed blinked at the three new females standing in front of him, smiling shyly. "Hello…who are you?" asked Weed, slowly wondering who they were and how they found them. Yukimura, having just gotten there himself, was equally confused. Hitomi started speaking,

"We're a trio of girls that heard about your crusade to stop Lucy…and we followed ya so we could be of some help." she said, wagging her tail in a flirtatious matter. Bianca rolled her eyes as she watched this. Yukimura blinked as he stared at her slightly orange ears. She blinked and looked him in the eyes.

"…Name's Bianca…" the Saluki began to introduce the three to the brothers. She poked Hitomi, annoying the Akita mix as she tried to retaliate. Weed smiled at the sight,

"This…is Hitomi…and this is Akira, she's kinda shy, but she's a good girl." she said, patting her head, confusing her. Joe stared at Hitomi as his face flushed red. He looked at her whole body head to toe,

"_She's HOT! Good lord, why did I not meet her earlier?! I've been missing out it seems."_ he thought smiling at her. Hitomi's eyes flashed for a moment, pleased.

"_He's fallen for me already? Hmph, this will be easier than I thought it would be."_ she thought amusedly. Joe failed to notice this and calmed down, apologizing for his staring. Weed sighed, he never thought that his older brother was such a pervert in secret.

"_Am I the normal one here out of the three of us?"_ he thought as he looked at Akira, who hid behind Hitomi a bit. He spoke to her in a calm voice, "It's okay, I won't hurt you, Akira. You can come out to talk." he said quietly, hoping that she wouldn't be afraid of him. The Greyhound mix slowly came out of hiding.

"H-hi Weed, n-nice to meet you." she stuttered slowly, still nervous as hell. Bianca sighed and shook her head at Akira's timidness and asked out of the blue, "Hey um…do you know anyone by the name of Ben?" she began, catching the interest of Yukimura and Weed, as Joe was still interested and lost in Hitomi's beauty. Yukimura laughed and grinned,

"The old man? Yeah, he's here with us." he replied smiling as he tilted his head in the direction he was in, "He's over there with our dad and his mate, Cross." he added, failing to notice the anger in Bianca's eyes. "_That bastard's dead when I get him alone with me."_ she thought as Yukimura led the group to Gin and Kyoushiro for an introduction. The silver Akita male saw them and smiled, greeting them along with Kyoushiro. "Why hello girls, why are you here?" he asked politely, smiling at them. Hitomi and Bianca smiled while Akira stayed next to Weed, shy about meeting more males.

Weed quickly went over what Hitomi had said about joining them.

"Ah, I see. Sorry to hear that you've had it rough. You are more than welcome to stay with us." replied Gin with a smile. The three girls smiled at him, but Kyoushiro merely nodded. Akira stared at him, looking at his scars.

"How did you get those scars?" she blurted out asking him. Kyoushiro turned to her and answered bluntly, "My father gave them to me." he stated. Akira felt a pang of pity for him. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, sir." she apologized quickly.

Kyoushiro shook his head, "It's okay, No problem. Let's go introduce you to the pack."


	42. Chapter 43

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 43-Seducting in motion

(Hitomi/Joe-Koyuki, Lucy-Weed, Yukimura x Miney, Kyoushiro x Weed, Akira x Weed)

Hitomi looked around her, watching the dogs reactions to her as she walked by. Some looked at her with amusement, while others merely shrugged. Hitomi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in her. Rubbing her head, she spoke aloud.

"Hey Joe…what's with all of the young kids and females around here?" she asked curiously looking around her, feigning curiosity. The silver Akita stopped to look at her and answered,

"They're from a pack that me and my brothers joined up with after our mother was murdered by Lucy." he said, pain filling his voice as tears began to form. The dogs continued to watch the pair walk by them, chatter beginning to pick up.

Hitomi blinked, remembering what Lucy had done a few months earlier. The Mastiff female had expressed sheer jealously at the Kishu female, saying that Gin did not deserve such a beautiful girl.

She had also expressed the fact that Gin was starting to get in the way, and soon had sent 100 soldiers after the top 3 Ohu soldiers, intending to off Gin. But Akame had paid the price instead, infuriating her and took it out on Hougen and Genba. She turned to look at Joe,

"I'm sorry for your loss, Joe. That must have been awful to find your mother dead like that. Lucy can't be forgiven for this!" she lied yelling, feigning tears. Hoping that Joe would fall for her fake sympathy, she hoped to get closer to him and eventually mate with her.

A grin slowly formed, her thoughts turning to the plan her boss had laid out…

_Flashback…_

_"Your plan is to get them to fall in love and mate with you." said Lucy as she sat down and looked at the three girls. Akira blinked and stuttered out her question, scared of the answer._

_"What…w-what happens next?" she spoke quietly. The air seemed thick with tension as no canine spoke a word for what seemed like an eternity. Leaves began to fall to the ground as the silence continued. Lucy finally spoke, "…You'll have their pups, of course!" she beamed with eerie joy, evident by the smile on her muzzle. Akira went pale while the other girls remained blank-faced, confused as hell. Akira began to shake, "I-I need to use the bathroom!" she yelled, getting up and running away. Lucy laughed, "Always a coward, it's gonna be hard for her to do this. Make sure she does, you two. I won't tolerate failure."_

End Flashback

Joe stared at her with sympathy on his face, relived that Hitomi understood him. He shivered as the wind began to pick up, leaves flying past his face. "Gettin' cold tonight, c'mon, let's get going." he said, leading the Akita mix to where he had been sleeping for the past couple nights.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukimura strutted along, completely unaware of the negative energy coming from Bianca, grumbling behind him, streaming curses and hate. Her ears continuously kept falling in her line of sight. Flicking them out of her face, she kept thinking of how she would confront Ben alone, away from any prying eyes.

_"This shit aint funny!"_ she cursed in her head as Yukimura led her around the rocks she knew all too well. "_These red rocks…they always bothered me for some reason."_ she thought briefly. "Ommph!" she spit out as she bumped into Yukimura.

"Why'd you stop!?" she yelled angrily, glaring right in his eyes as he turned to face her. He nodded and smiled, "This is the old man, right in the flesh!" he said, moving out of the way so Bianca could get a good look at the Great Dane. She inwardly gasped when she saw his cloudy eyes.

"_Hitomi was right, he IS blind! Holy shit! When did he go blind!? He looked normal when I last saw him!"_ she thought as she looked at him. As if feeling her presence, he turned to face her. Though he was blind, he shed tears of joy and smiled at her warmly, not noticing her hate and anger.

"Bianca, is that you? It's been years since we've seen each other." he asked her, smiling and getting up to face her directly. Though unable to see, he shed tears of joy. The Great Dane waited for an answer as the wind picked up, blowing leaves in between the pair. Bianca coughed and answered, "Yes, it's me. Never knew you went blind, old man." she faked a smile and sat down brushing her fur with her tongue.

Ben smiled, "Yes, I did go blind as you can see." he showed his cloudy eyes that no longer could see anything except shadows. He sighed and shook his head, "I've gotten a new mate, her name is Cross. She's a Saluki like you, Bianca." he said, ignoring her facial expressions. She felt her eyebrow twitch,

"I heard from Yukimura. And you have kids…" she trailed off, not finishing her sentence. Her rage began building inside her, her mind thinking of all the ways she could torture him to death. She shook her head, trying to get back on the plan her boss had set in motion for her. "So have you met them yet? My daughter would love to meet you." he smiled, getting up and walking past her, Yukimura grabbed hold of his necklace to guide him.

"C'mon, their over this way!" yelled Yukimura as he took off. Bianca growled as she followed suit behind the two. She grinned as she licked her lips. "Oh just you wait Ben. Soon, I'll get payback for breaking up with me!" she hissed.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed smiled at Akira as the two talked about their lives. Akira had warmed up to him, feeling safe around him. She looked around at all of the soldiers as they goofed around, wrestling and rough-housing with each other to spend time. Akira briefly thought of her own family and how her mother loved to play with her when she was a small pup. "Hey Weed, what was your mother like when she was alive?" she blurted out of the blue, surprising him. He opened his mouth to say, "She was a beautiful Kishu. She always looked out for us." he answered her, resuming his watchful gaze over his packmates. Akira blinked and sighed inwardly, also returning her watch. She re-adjusted herself before asking another question, "Really? My mother was an Akita too, her fur was gold as the sun as my parent's friends said when I was a pup." she smiled at the thought of her mother. Her tail flicked side to side as she became lost in thought. Weed smiled at her,

"She loved you dearly…just like mine did." he answered.

"Hey, Weed-o!" yelled a small voice in the distance, so far that one could almost not hear it at all. Weed's ears moved front of him and soon, he saw Mel and Teru running toward him. They skidded to a stop in front of him as they fell forward on their faces.

"O-oh my, are you okay?!" said Akira as she went down to help them up. Weed smiled, leaning down to hear what they had to say.

"Yeah, you seem to wanna say something to me. What's up?" he asked his friends. Mel and Teru, both the same age as him, had become close friends with him. For them to run over all this way just to talk to him was surpising, considering how much Teru hated to run and how short Mel's legs were.

Teru shook himself before he replied, "We wanted to see who the new girls are." he looked at Akira, who blushed, "And I take it that she's one of them?" he asked looking at her.

Weed nodded, "Have you seen Bianca and Hitomi? They're the other two who joined." he asked, "Haven't seen them all day myself." he added. The two males shook their heads and smiled, offering to help them look for the girls. Teru went to directly face Akira, and walked up to her, telling her to describe how they looked and how they acted.

"Well…" Akira was about to speak up before she heard Bianca's voice.


	43. Chapter 44

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 44-Bianca's anger

"WHAT!? You broke up with me for HER of all dogs?! She already had kids! And a mate too! Was I not enough to satisfy you, is that it Ben!? Answer me!" screamed Bianca as Yukimura tried to hold her back, Joe and Hitomi stood behind holding her hind end. The Saluki was enraged with anger after what Ben had told her.

Hitomi growled in annoyance, "I knew you broke up with him years ago…but your reaction is over the top, girl! Calm the hell down!" she grunted as Bianca pulled even harder, Yukimura barely holding onto her as his face grew red from straining himself. Ben stared at his ex-mate with a look of both sadness and pity as he muttered to no one in particular,

"You could never let go of me after all, Bianca…even after all these years of not seeing each other, you still had something for me?" he said staring right at Bianca. He sighed and sat down,

"I've moved on, Bianca…you need to do the same…find someone else. Please, for both of us." and with that, he got up and left to go see and tell his mate Cross what had happened. Yukimura and Hitomi let go of Bianca and sighed heavily,

"That was scary…never thought I'd see someone snap like that before. Don't wanna see it happen again." gasped Yukimura as he attempted to catch his breath. Never had he seen a female so angry before, not since Akemi had gone into labor with Alex's pups.

Hitomi nodded in silent agreement, not saying anything as she stared at her friend,

"_That was close, she could have revealed something bad. I'll have to tell Lucy-sama about this."_ she thought angrily as she stood up and walked over to Joe, who had watched the whole thing unfold before his own eyes, and whispered in his ear to go meet her later near the river.

Joe nodded and she left, leaving him to go deal with his brother…

Some time later…

"Weed-kun, looks like we got here too late…" said Akira as she and Weed arrived where Mel and Teru had seen Bianca briefly, a look of worry growing on her face as she feared for them,

"I told you that we shouldn't have gone for help Mel! We got back here too late!" complained Teru as he puffed his cheeks. Mel sunk down a little and his tail went in-between his legs in shame,

"S-s-sorry!" he whimpered as he hid behind Akira. She blinked and leaned down and nuzzled him and soon, he calmed down. She looked at Teru and chastised him,

"You shouldn't be mean like that! He's said he was sorry!" she yelled Teru hid behind Weed. He sighed and shook his head and walked over to Hitomi, asking her what had happened with the fight.

Hitomi sighed as she looked to the side, "Bianca used to be Ben's mate waaaaay before Akakabuto came into the picture. She couldn't accept the fact that Ben found someone else and have kids as well…she snapped big time, she's got a biiiit of a temper. Sorry I didn't say anything." she said as she kicked up dust, suddenly finding the ground very appealing.

Weed put a paw on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes directly, "It's okay, we'll get this solved soon." he looked at Joe, who seemed to be blushing as he suddenly looked the other way,

"H-hey Hitomi, can we talk later? I got something to say." he said walking away in a slight panic. Weed blinked confused until Yukimura told him,

"He's got a crush on her already…I wonder what dad'll think about it…"

Hitomi smirked as they looked away, "_This is going faster than I thought it would go. I'll gain his love and make him…mate with me…I'll probably get pregnant, but that's what Lucy wants, to weaken their spirits and resolve."_ she licked her lips and yawned, leaning down to stretch.

"I'm heading down for a nap. See ya in a few hours." she said, heading off in the same direction Joe went. Akira gulped,

"Oh dear…this is happening way too quickly…" she muttered to herself, shaking her head in dismay. She did not want to force Weed to fall in love with her too fast, the thought of hurting him cut into her heart like a knife.

Weed looked at her with concern and walked over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes narrowing softly at her. She blushed and looked away, muttering something unintelligible to the young Akita.


	44. Chapter 45

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 45-Hitomi's lust

During a mission in Kofu…Joe and Hitomi were alone gathering intel for Gin about Firestar, but Hitomi already knew about Firestar's alliance with Lucy. It would be pointless to ask him to join the Ohu army, unless…Hitomi grinned, "_Yes, that will work, if I tell him that there are plenty of females here, he'll come running to join! Even though he has Dyna has his mate, he can't help but mate with any female out there!"_ she grinned, oblivious to Joe staring at her, waving his paw in front of her face.

"Hey, we need to…" he stopped when Hitomi pinned him to the ground, a devilish smirk on her face. The Akita male couldn't find any words to say as Hitomi traced her paw across his chest. She licked her lips and began to speak,

"Say Joe…you seem to have been staring at me all day yesterday…you like me, don't you?" she teased giving his face a quick lick as Joe stumbled to give her an answer. The Akita took his shock and silence as answer enough and moved her paw lower to his stomach, loving Joe's reaction as she did so. She kept this up for a while…

Hours later…

Joe winced as he sat up and stared at the sleeping form of Hitomi, a peaceful expression on her face as she slept. Joe smirked as he remembered what they had done.

He had a mate. He was the first among his brothers to have a mate.

Oh, he would never let this down. He grinned as he got up to go to the bathroom. As he left, Hitomi opened an eye and grinned, "Part one done…now to wait and see if I get pregnant…" she muttered as she pretended to be asleep as Joe came back. She felt her breath catch in her throat when Joe leaned in her face and moved back.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A White dog with socks watched as Gin and his two sons Weed and Yukimura walked up to him, his face contorting in amusement. Lucy had told him of their goal to recruit more soldiers to defeat her. His order was to learn their weakness when he would pretend to join his cause. He crossed his paws and looked Gin in the eye,

"Hello Firestar, I believe we've met once…long ago during the war. I've come here to ask you to join us. Will you?" he waited for Firestar to answer. The mutt swished his tail back and forth,

"Yes, if I must. It wouldn't do any good to have my home ruined by that Mastiff." he said getting up and dusting himself off. Gin smiled and introduced his sons, "This is Weed…and Yukimura. Two of my sons, my last one is back at camp." he said with pride as Firestar looked at them with interest.

"_So these are two of his sons…hmph, Weed looks like him, but Yukimura…there's no way he's his real son. That red fur of his…unless his mate had red fur."_ he thought as Gin looked at him. "You okay, it's time to go back to our camp to discuss things."


	45. Chapter 46

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 46-Seduction…success?

(First appearance of James, Alice, Jim, Yuko, Aki, and Junpei)

Bianca stared at the sleeping Yukimura who was taking a nap to recover from her earlier outburst at Ben taking Cross as his new mate after the two had broken up years earlier. She was still angry about what had happened and soon she got angry, gritting her teeth. Glaring at the Akita male, she got up and walked over to him.

Slowly, he woke up and looked at her half-asleep. "What do you want, Bianca?" he stared at her, waiting for an answer, but she said nothing as she put a paw on his chest, pressing into his stomach. Wincing at the noise he made, Bianca growled at him and began to speak in a tone that scared him a little.

The Saluki told him that she was in heat and wanted to mate with him, "Mate with me…you'd help a girl in trouble, right? Isn't that one of the things the Ohu army does…help us in need?" she grinned, knowing that she had him where she wanted.

But Yukimura hesitated before speaking, a huge lump forming in his throat as he spoke in a scared tone to her, "W-why? Why are you doing this? Why pick me?" he tried to get her off of him, but she had him fully pinned to the ground as she had her way with him…

Elsewhere…A Akita/Shepherd mix male was standing on the top of the hill with his mother, father, and half-siblings. The grey Akita female stood up next to him, "James…I know you're worried about Mora and Mozart, but they chose to join his pack…you couldn't have stopped them." she sighed as James tried to protest.

"Mother's right, nii-san. You can't change their minds…" muttered Aki, the oldest out of his half-siblings. James raised an eyebrow and tried to make a comment, but his words were cut off by a scream of horror in the distance.

Everyone got up, looked at each other and began running towards the screaming. When they had gotten there, they saw Bianca towering over Yukimura who was sobbing nonstop. The Shepherd male named Jim spoke out in rage, "How could you _do_ such a thing to this young man?! You took advantage of him!" he yelled and charged at Bianca, who jumped away from him and chuckled,

"Boss ordered me to, she wanted me to do this to him. Sorry but I can't stick around, see ya!" she jumped over him and ran away. Junpei and Yuko tried to run after her, but the Saluki was too fast for them…


	46. Chapter 47

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 47-Aftermath and seeds of doubt

(Warning: This chapter will bring up the topic of rape in a few sentences, if you do not like reading about it, leave.)

(James x Fem!Smoke, Mozart x Buruge, Mora x Harutora, Kyoushiro x Weed, Weed x Akira, Gin x John, Lucy x Kajitora, Lucy x Weed, Akemi x Alex)

Yukimura shivered in fear as Jim held him closer, whimpering calming words to the poor pup as his father talked to him. "She RAPED him?!" his loud voice caught everyone's attention, including Jerome and Kyoushiro's. The Shepherd and Kishu walked and joined in on the conversation, telling them what they knew about Bianca. Hitomi and Akira stood in the shadows watching the scene unfold. The Greyhound mix shook in fear,

"W-wwhy?! Why must we do this!? Why!?" she hissed, showing a side to her that few knew. Hitomi was unmoved by her anger and spat in return, "We were ordered to, Akira. I already did so with Joe…" She moved a paw to her stomach, silently praying she would get pregnant with his pups. Akira shook in fear,

"I don't…I don't want to do this. I can't…I love Weed but I can't do this! I'm sorry!" with those words, Akira ran off into the trees, leaving Hitomi alone. She shook her head at her packmate's actions. "You fool, Akira. Don't you realize that you will be killed? Oh well, it doesn't matter to me. Only the strong survive in this world dominated by humans." Hitomi sighed, stood up, and walked into the bushes where she knew Lucy would be waiting for her.

A few seconds later, Lucy did appear in front of her grinning at the unfolding events in the Ohu army. Turning her head to Hitomi, she said, "This is great, Bianca's done well to break Gin's son like this…and you've done just as well, Hitomi. I can see that you're eating more as well. I assume the pups will be born in the summer then." Lucy's words rang true as Hitomi moved her paw to her flat stomach. Indeed she had become pregnant from mating with Joe. But she had not told him yet and Lucy interrupted her thoughts,

"So, has Akira mated with Weed yet?" Lucy was eager to know how she would handle it. But her minion's sheer silence was enough to tell her otherwise. She stomped her paw repeatedly into the dirt, "Stupid, stupid, stupid Akira! That damn cowardly bitch!" she got up and stared into the trees for a moment,

"…Very well, I'll make her do it. If that doesn't work…I'll hurt him myself." she said chuckling. Hitomi shook her head, "_Akira, you damn idiot!"_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Joe sighed as his mate Hitomi came back and rested beside him and rested her head. "Hey dear, I heard what happened with Bianca…" said Joe solemnly in sadness as he looked at his brother, who was still in shock of what had happened.

Hitomi looked at him, also upset though for a different reason. She had grown to care for Bianca as a powerful rival. Sometimes she even helped her out with the various hard tasks Lucy would make them do. When she had come back from her talk with Lucy, she had heard to her shock that Bianca had confessed to her heinous act and had been executed by one of Kyoushiro's top males-Aru. The son of Cross from her youth, Hitomi thought nothing of him, but Bianca wanted him dead along with Cross herself. God knows what she would have done with Ben himself had she been left alone.

She groaned and cried, "Why?! I trusted her! How…" she shook, "How could she have done this to your brother?! She wasn't like this when she was younger, she was good!" she cried as tears fell from her face.

That was the truth, Bianca had been a great dog in her childhood, always gaining friends everywhere she went. Hitomi had gotten to know her very well.

When the pair had joined Lucy, they naively thought that they could defeat her in battle. But they were quickly proven wrong and were forced under her iron rule and made into her servants. Despite their arguments, they grew to care for each in an odd way.

"_Why Lucy? After all we've done for you, you treat us like sluts and send her to her death!? I trusted you, you bitch! Bianca's dead and yet you show no emotion for her death?!"_ Her anger began to build, but she realized that she couldn't have a meltdown. She was pregnant after all, it may hurt the pups.

For the first time in years, she began to doubt her leader Lucy…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James sighed as he saw his elder sisters Mora and Mozart talking amongst the pack with Rihanna and Rikun. "Ya miss them, why not talk to them? They must have missed you." He turned to see Weed standing there smiling as he walked up to him. He blinked in confusion as he sat down next to him,

"I just heard that Hitomi's pregnant with my brother Joe's pups, I'm going to be an uncle soon…Akemi told me not to worry, but that makes me worry even more. Do you have any advice for me, it would really help.." James stared at the small Akita mix, looking down for a moment, James said,

"Yes…make sure that you keep Hitomi happy and well fed, the pups might die if she doesn't eat much." he answered calmly as best he could, but he was nervous himself. Mozart and Mora had both told him that they were also having pups. Even Yuko seemed to be looking for a mate in the small Kishu/Husky mix Brian who had just joined the army.

"I see, anything else I need to know?" asked Weed in amusement. James shook his head and let out a laugh, "No man, that's all you need! Glad I could help!" James watched as Weed got up and left elsewhere and he turned his attention back to his sisters, who were now playing with Akemi's children. Alex was nearby watching his family and smiled.

James smiled as well, he knew that his mate Smoke was also expecting pups. It seemed to be a large litter as well, probably more than three in there.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Mozart sighed in irritation as Buruge struggled to groom one of Akemi's daughters. His tongue was apparently too rough as the little one squirmed to get away from him. He looked at his pregnant mate, his eyes were pleading for help. The ex-Lucy minion gulped when Mozart sighed,

"You're hopeless, love. Let me show you how to do it." With that, she got up and came over, sat down and began to groom the girl. She was more gentle than her mate and he watched in both awe and slight annoyance as the pup was groomed in minutes.

"How…?" began Buruge as Mozart looked at him in a teasing manner. He sighed and merely muttered to himself.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akemi sighed as she lay down to nurse her pups, after Mozart had helped grooming them. Alex and his father Jerome sat down next to her and smiled warmly at her,

"Those pups look an awful lot like you, son. You must be proud of them." Alex nodded as he looked at his daughters and sons, nursing on his mate's belly. Jerome sighed,

"James told me that he's going to be a father as well. If this keeps up, we will have too many pups." said Jerome as he lay down next to Akemi,

"We can't risk the pups's health, we will have to stay here for a while until they are weaned. We also have to recruit Firestar and Dyna." as he continued speaking, Alex looked around him.

His father was right, they had too many pups at the moment to be able to move safely.

"Hey father, when will Kyoushiro's pack be back here? Didn't he say that they were going to find them?" his question caught Akemi's attention.

"…I don't know…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kyoushiro, Gin, and John were leading a small group of 40 dogs into Firestar's territory, hoping to recruit him. The Akita Inu sighed as he looked around the dirt-filled lands,

"He really lives here?" questioned Gin as he flicked a rock around. His nose sniffed the air, unable to pick up any new scents at all. John stood next to his mate and answered, "Who knows? For all we know, Bianca could have lied." Kyoushiro looked at him,

"Hell, Hitomi and Akira could be lying as well for all we know. If Bianca could pull off such a horrid act, then what could the other two do?" he stopped to catch his breath as Gin answered,

"Hitomi from what I can tell hasn't exhibited any of the signs that she could be a traitor, nor as Akira. Akira's timid nature would be unlike that of a minion of Lucy." he said. The air seemed to grow colder around them as the pack began to talk to each other.

"What Bianca did to Yukimura was unforgiveable! If those two do the same, I'll kick their asses!" yelled Kyoushiro as he stomped his paw into the ground. The Kishu Inu was severly angered by the Saluki's actions and almost killed her himself, but Gin had talked out him out of it and let him decide her death.


	47. Chapter 48

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 48-Healing from Heaven

Sakura stared down at her son from the cloudy paradise that her spirit had been sent to after her death. Riki and Shiro were next to her to comfort her as she cried, lying on the clouds. The mood was heavy.

"It is alright, Sakura-chan. Yukimura is in good hands with your mate Gin. John will help him heal as well. While this is horrible, she was punished. Her soul will suffer for a long time until her rebirth, you can assured of this fact." said Shiro as he comforted her. Sakura nodded through her tears and forced herself to smile, thanking the two Akita males.

"Ma'am, I think I may have known that bitch from my fighting days in the ring. She was a cold hearted fiend." commented an elderly voice. Benizakura walked up and shook his head…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukimura sighed as his brothers snuggled up to him, Kyoushiro watching them nearby with Gin and John as they slept. Yukimura had calmed down, but his mind kept replaying the events that had scarred him. He shook in fear as he moved closer to Weed and Joe.

The wind picked up nearby as unknowningly to him, Sakura's spirit came up to her sons as she looked at them. She stared at Yukimura even though he could not see her yet, "My son…I'm here…" she breathed, hoping that he would sense her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akira sighed as she sat outside the den were the brothers were staying. Fast asleep after a horrific day, they needed to sleep the pain off.

"Lucy, why?" she mumbled to herself as she stared up at the stars, twinkling in the night sky. Sighing heavily as she turned to look at the young brothers, she saw Sakura's spirit and almost gasped,

"Who…who are you, miss?" she asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake up the brothers. Sakura turned to face Akira, who was still shocked and unable to move.

"I'm Sakura, Gin's former mate and mother to his three children. Who are you, my child?" she asked Akira calmly as she walked toward her, "A-Akira…" She hesitated before adding,

"Loyal…servant of…Lucy." she tucked her tail between her legs in shame as she said those words, closed her eyes and whimpered. Sakura's eyes widened briefly before she sighed and asked about Yukimura,

"My son, who did this to him?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. Akira told her it was her former friend Bianca, "…She's dead, I hope?" Her question surprised Akira and she slowly nodded.

The two talked for a while about the recent events, and her death. "Lucy…she lied to me about Gin's location…and killed me shortly after I got there. She tried to kill him earlier with Ryuin, but those male Borozi stopped her. But why is she still around?" She asked, turing to look at the sleeping Great Dane mix, sleeping under a tree, away from the others. She was still unwelcome, but the Ohu army needed all the help they could get now.

"After her father Hougen left, she stayed here from what Weed told me. She told me that her brother Bukin died in a rockslide years ago." Sakura sighed and shook her head, "And Gin let her stay?"

She was somewhat disappointed in her mate's action, but what could she do? She was a mere spirit after all.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Yukimura twitched in his sleep, dreaming about Bianca's terrible action again and again. He moaned and whimpered in his sleep. Weed and Joe pulled him closer, licking his ears.


	48. Chapter 49

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 49-Hitomi's betrayal to Lucy

Hitomi sighed as Akemi and Jerome told her what to expect during her pregnancy with Joe's pups, rolling her eyes at every point. The German shepherd frowned at the Akita's disregard for their help, "Hitomi, having pups is no small matter, you carry the bloodline of one Gin's sons. These pups need you." said the male as he glared at her. Hitomi shot back with her own glare,

"I don't need advice. Piss off." she said turning around and resting her head on the ground, ignoring the three. Akemi growled at her, "Do you not care what could happen? Do you not care about the pups? Do you…" Akemi began ranting at her, condemning her for not listening to her advice. Alex sighed and looked at his father for help, but Jerome told him to wait. Hitomi would accept their advice in time.

In her mind, the Akita kept thinking about her loyalty to Lucy and how she came to carry Joe's pups now. "_They don't know anything at all, Lucy's too powerful for them to handle. She's not stupid like Akakabuto was, she's too smart…"_ she brooded in her mind, but her conscience told her otherwise,

"**_But surely you can try and stop her, you have the Ohu army_**"

She shook her head and got up, ignoring the other dogs as she walked to where Kyoushiro's pack was. They were assigned to talk with Firestar and she was to help Firestar destroy them. But her heart had begun to waiver and who she was loyal to now was no longer clear to her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Firestar stood at the edge of his territory, waiting for Hitomi to lead the Ohu army to their demise. He set up a trap, his pack mates waiting in the shadows to ambush them. But the last time he had seen her, she acted differently. If she were to betray them, it would prove disastrous for him. And he couldn't have that; he would have to go Hougen for help. He was closest. The others had spread out over Japan and had begun antagonizing the humans.

Of course, they started to retaliate by shooting them, but their numbers had worn them down. They were now living in fear, staying at home unless they needed to go elsewhere. If humans came from abroad, they would suffer as well. Lucy's real plan was to try and control as much as possible.

He shook his head, such a plan was foolish, and it would fail. Her greed would prove to be her end.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hitomi sat in front of Kyoushiro and Gin, telling them of the plan Firestar had set up to kill them. She pretended to feel fear of them, acting the part of an abused female, forced to run from him and Lucy. She no longer was the loyal minion of Firestar and Lucy; she was only out for herself. Joe was just a pawn for her, to satisfy her. She felt pity for him, so naïve and foolish yet so in love with her, she felt…guilt for doing so. Pushing the feeling away, she finished.

Gin felt pity for her and told her that she was very brave for telling him and Kyoushiro this plan and thanked her. "Welcome. It's an honor to serve the leader of Ohu." she lied and soon she left, leaving the two alone.

As she walked past James and his family, she overheard a conversation that caught her attention:

"Hey dad, what do you think of Hitomi?" asked James as he ate a bird, glancing at his mother Alice. The adult Shepherd shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure about her, she seems…well, she seems to be very weird." he said. James frowned and so did Hitomi, as she hid behind a tree,

"How come? In what way?" he asked again, forcing Jim to answer again, "She seems to lie a lot, I'm not sure she's really loyal to us. She could be using the Ohu army for her own reasons. Why I don't know, but the way she came here with Akira and Bianca strikes me as suspicious to me. She could be using Joe to gain power and a way to take leadership on Ohu." Jim frowned further as Mozart and Mora stared at him.

Hitomi winced, he was on to her and she would have to act loyal to them for a while. She hoped he would eventually forget and not approach her with his theory. She didn't want more death, she just wanted to look out for herself. The pups would gain her safety and a way to stay in Ohu once one side won.

But she grew confused. Which side did she want to win anymore? Sometimes, she wanted to be loyal to her old pack, she knew she would be helped there. But she also wanted Ohu army to win, she didn't want anyone from Lucy's side to come and kill her. She just wanted to live.

Lucy had saved her from starvation, but she was also cruel to her at times. She even made her mate and get pregnant with pups she wasn't sure she even wanted anymore.

She shook her head; no, she would not think that way. Lucy was a threat to her plan of getting up in the ranks, she wanted power, but she didn't want to be ruler, too much work tired her out and she rather preferred to stay on the sidelines.

But what did Akira think? She most likely would turn to Weed and his family, far too timid to do any evil acts. Bianca was dead, a consequence of her rashness and overzealous nature. Yukimura was mentally scarred for life now.

She glanced behind her and saw Jim walking behind her, "Shit…he's stalking me…" she slowed down and soon he caught up to her.

"Hey Hitomi…" he began, asking her what she was doing. Hitomi smiled, "Just walking around, that's all. Why ask?" she replied, hoping he would leave soon. He got on her nerves these days. Jim smiled back,

"Oh, just wondering what you're doing, that's all. I mean, with what happened to Bianca and all, I got worried about you, Hitomi. You are pregnant after all." Hitomi twitched in her mind; really now, she's pregnant and he sees her as fragile!? She wanted to kill him, but she forced the feeling down and spoke,

"Oh…I see." sounding disappointed. Jim sighed, "Hitomi…" he began, but Hitomi cut him off, saying, "Don't give me this 'You're female and pregnant' bullshit, I don't need it. I've already gotten that today from Jerome and Akemi, thank you." with that, she left leaving Jim behind.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hitomi sighed as she made her way to where Lucy and Firestar were sitting, telling them that the Ohu army was on their way as they spoke, "Someone's on to me, Jim was his name." she told them that Jim was watching her like a hawk would watch its prey. Firestar growled,

"It's good that they are on their way here then, any longer and they would find you and Akira out. Bianca's death could have revealed our plan to them, thank goodness that they didn't find out." he said. Lucy stared off at the sky, not saying a word to either of them. On closer inspection, it looked like she was pregnant again. "_Who knows who the father is this time. Last time, she was fucking Genba. Wonder if Sniper knows this."_ she thought. She got up to leave, but Firestar stopped her,

"Hitomi, if you're lying to us about anything, we'll kill you after the pups are born, got it?" he said grinning. Hitomi nodded and left, knowing that she and possibly Joe, would have to leave to safety.

She remembered the place that Gin grew up, "We'll be safe there."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

She told Akemi and Joe about her idea, "The pups are not safe here on the battle field. If we take them to Gin's old home, they'll be safe." Akemi glanced at Gin and Joe, waiting for them to answer as well. She knew that her son and daughters would be safer out of the battlefield. "Daisuke's place would be a good idea, but we'd have to take the long way around." Gin smiled at the thought of his future grandchildren being born in the same place he was. It made remember the times he spent with his former owner and family. He remembered the time he and Daisuke killed the bear who gave him his scars.

"The long way around?" questioned Joe. "How long is this path?" he asked his father. The elder Akita looked at his son and smiled to say, "Not too long, Joe."


	49. Chapter 50

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 50-Showdown between Firestar and Joe

Firestar looked down from the rocky cliff and saw Hitomi along with Joe, Gin and Akemi. He frowned when he saw Hitomi snuggle up to Joe. He she really betrayed him? His paws dug into the dirt in anger, she really HAD betrayed him! And Bianca died for nothing?!

She would pay, he thought. He left to go find his pack, but ran into his mate Dyna. "Hello, my love. Come back from spying?" she said nuzzling into his fur as he pulled her close to his body. Firestar nodded and told her that Hitomi had betrayed them. Dyna looked at him, saying it was a pity she had.

"Why would she _ever_ want to betray the loyalty and kindness you showed her?" she commented as the pair walked to where the pack was staying. Firestar said nothing as they met up with them. The pair then explained to them that they would kill Gin tonight. Howls filled the room and Firestar looked pleased; his pack would always be loyal to him, no matter what happened.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hitomi felt uneasy about passing through here, so close to her old pack. She knew Firestar or Lucy could find them. And Gin was the leader of Ohu? It baffled her, really.

"Hitomi, you used to live here, right?" asked Akemi as she walked up to her. The Akita blinked, then lied and said no. "_Jim's doing this; he wants me out of the pack for god knows what reason."_ she thought. Akemi seemed satisfied with the answer and left.

Her time was running out, she'd be found out sooner or later. She just hoped the pups would be born sooner than later. They were innocent, even if she didn't want them really. Her constant lying habit would be found out, but would she go the same way Bianca did? She'd hope not.

Akira however, she knew would never turn her in to Firestar, she was too meek for that.

Akira told her to run away if she saw Firestar. Run away she would.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

James grew worried about Hitomi. he knew that Firestar would find her, so he, his mate Smoke, and the rest of his family set out to catch up to them. He hoped he could warn her fast enough. He overheard a conversation between Lucy and Hitomi the other day, but instead of hating her for being a liar, he thought she was forced to do this in fear of her life being taken.

When he caught up to them, he saw Firestar yelling at Hitomi, who backed up in fear. Akira had been right; Firestar had found her and was PISSED. He snarled at her, "I thought you were up to something Hitomi, and I was right. You betrayed us." he growled at Joe, who was shocked. He looked at Hitomi, who winced in hurt. She really didn't want to tell him the truth.

James jumped down, "She's innocent! Leave her alone!" he yelled, jumping in between them. Firestar was shocked for a moment, but regained his composure, "How dare you interfere, leave at once." he said calmly, but the young male could detect signs of anger in his voice.

"…Hitomi?" asked Joe, his voice sounding like that of a pup. His mate refused to stare at his eyes, until he pulled her face, "Look at me. Is what he is saying…true?" Joe saw Hitomi begin to cry, "…I…" he couldn't get the rest of his sentence out before he heard James being thrown to the ground and Hitomi was crying out in pain.

"You bitch, you're coming with me. We can't have you betray us any further. Those pups of yours will be raised by Lucy, not Ohu." he snarled, attempting to drag her. But Joe bit him on his shoulders, causing him to let go of his mate.

It didn't matter to him if Hitomi came from Lucy's pack; he loved her anyway. He would protect her to the death. "You pest!" yelled Firestar in rage. He raised his paw and smacked him, giving him a small scar across his face.

"Father! Get Hitomi to safety! Please!" he yelled as he tried to block Firestar from getting to her. His father hesitated before telling Hitomi to come with him. James got up at that time, "You go with them." said Joe. He left,

"You should have let him stay, because I'm gonna kill you. You are no longer needed in Lucy's plan." said the wolf mix as he chuckled, beginning to explain his leader's plot to entrap him and his two brothers.

"But that Great Dane Miney mix got in our way, she was a pest. Bianca had no choice." he spoke, grinning madly. Joe's eyes widened as he realized why Bianca raped his brother; she was ordered to.

"But Gin killed her before she could conceive his pups. That was not part of the plan, therefore your little brother is the only one left, but Akira is being stubborn. We'll have to force her to mate." His words angered Joe, not only had he been tricked, but Yukimura had suffered for no good reason!

He yelled and charged at Firestar, biting him while he was still talking. He knocked him into the nearby rocks and he cried out in pain. Blood poured out from his head wound as he tried to get up, but the wound made his attempt very difficult to try. Joe tried to keep him pinned, but he couldn't and was thrown to the ground.

"…You…bastard…" hissed Firestar. He staggered toward Joe, his pain blinding him.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hitomi looked back behind her, unsure how to feel. She wasn't in love with Joe, but she had a duty to their pups. But her heart kept telling her she was wrong: she was in love with Joe. But why was it hitting her now of all times? She shook her head and kept running with Gin, James and Akemi.

She ran as fast as she could…


	50. Chapter 51

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World  
>Chapter 51-Lucy's reveal<p>

Lucy growled at the Akita bitch who had betrayed her; fury igniting her thoughts. She was furious that Bianca had been foolish and gotten killed as a result for what she had done to the eldest son of Gin and Sakura.  
>Hitomi was frozen on the spot, but not out of fear for her life, but for her reputation in the Ohu army. She glanced around her; she'd have to flee soon. But before she could move, Joe ran in front of her, snarling and angry. "Leave my mate alone, Lucy!" he roared in anger. Lucy snickered; this young kid was challenging HER? He would pay for his foolishness.<br>She looked at Hitomi, "You traitor!" she yelled, watching with joy as Joe turned to stare at his mate in shock. Hitomi freaked and said, "No, she's lying!" Lucy twitched; she was trying to lie her way out of this mess. "I fled from her cruelty along with Bianca and Akira! She's a mad dog!" she yelled, both in panic and fear she would be killed by either Joe or Lucy. The odds for her weren't looking good, but she smiled when she saw Joe yelling at Lucy.  
>He had believed her, "That was close…" she thought in relief. But she had no time to react before Lucy attacked without warning, her fangs latching onto Joe's skull and her claws digging into his back, making bleed. Joe had no choice but try and shake the Mastiff off of him, but she had a tight grip on the young Akita.<p>

Hitomi could only watch as Joe's skin and fur was ripped off of the back of his skull, leaving deep wounds. She wanted so badly to help, but she would be putting the pups in danger.

She didn't want that, even if she didn't want to raise them. The only thing she could do was run, but Lucy could find her even if she did that. She had the numbers to check Japan if she really wanted to. Lucy soon dropped Joe, bleeding and in pain.

"Come with me back into your true pack, Hitomi. You never belonged to the Ohu army." she scolded the Akita bitch. She should have known better then to believe them.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin ran as fast as he could to where his son was. Weed and Yukimura followed right behind him, equally worried as hell. About half of Kyoushiro's pack followed them, ready to tear Lucy apart if needed. Kyoushiro growled; no one would hurt Joe and get away with it…not even if he had to kill his real family to do so.  
>"No, I can't think of her as my mother anymore, she left us with that bastard. That nice Kishu female…she was my real mother." he thought as he and the others ran into the clearing, and he stared her right in her eyes.<p>

The eyes he dreaded growing up. The eyes of those who left him and his brothers to die alone. The very eyes…

Lucy snickered, pleased and amused by the turn of events. But she knew better than to fight Gin and Kyoushiro like this, so he she took off and ran into the trees, hoping to lose them in the confusing area.  
>"Catch me if you can, fools!" she yelled.<p>

"Hitomi! JOE!" yelled Gin as he ran up to them, first checking his wounded son. He held him close to his chest, sobbing loudly. "D-dad?" hissed Joe as he stared up into the eyes of his father. The elder male nodded, forcing himself to smile.  
>"Don't worry, we'll get you help." he said as Weed and Yukimura helped their brother onto their father's back. "The human's town isn't too far from here, it won't take us long." said the Leader of Ohu as he took off running, with James, Jim, Akemi, Hitomi, and a few friends.<p>

Hiyan and Giyan stayed behind and followed Kyoushiro as they ran after Lucy. Their blood was boiling after Joe had been hurt, and they wanted to kill her, tear her apart, and throw her body in front of her army and family. She would pay and pay dearly.  
>The wind around them seemed to grow colder, like it would crush them from the outside alone. They stopped, trying to catch their breath. Hiyan looked up at the sky, frowing as he told the other two that the weather was about to grow worse, as if it would strike them down. Giyan laughed, "You're getting paranoid, you know. Mother told me you'd get like this." the oldest son of Riki laughed at his little brother.<br>Hiyan twitched and retaliated and the pair almost got into a fight if Kyoushiro hadn't stopped them, informing them that Lucy was nearby. "She could be out to kill us, she'd strike at any moment. We can't afford to be careless!" he stamped his paw into the dirt.

That Mastiff made Kyoushiro very angry for many reasons. One of them was very personal and the one thought that pissed him off the most and made him into who he was today…


	51. Chapter 52

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 52-Mother and son divided

Lucy smirked when she saw Kyoushrio and Gin's two brothers run right toward her, like they could kill her with just the three of them alone.

What a foolish thought indeed. They had no chance. None whatsoever.

"LUCY! YOU BITCH!" yelled Kyoushiro in rage, spitting mad and teeth bared, ready to tear her apart. Giyan and Hiyan were equally angry. She stayed where she was, not turning to face them,

"So, I'm a bitch, are I? And what would that make you three?" she teased them, flicking her tail. Kyoushiro twitched, pissed and claws digging into the ground.

"A soldier of Ohu, what you once used to be…" hissed Kyoushiro as the white brother held him back from attacking just yet.

Lucy laughed, her teeth clenching together. The very word infuriated her. She hated the place her parents had sent her to make her 'grow up' as her father had put it.

"Yes, I was one once upon a time. Until Gin exiled me from the army, that is…I was only trying to avenge my mate Terry…but that old man Smith got in my way so many times, it was impossible." she continued her story of pain, ignoring the looks from the Kishu male,

"Left alone with no defense, I wandered _aimlessly_, with nowhere to go. Even my dear parents turned away from me, believing the lies the Ohu army had spun to shame me. Left with nowhere to go, I thought of suicide. But then…then I met **_him_**…" she sneered, as if she hated the fact the very event occurred.

Kyoushiro knew exactly what event she was referring to, "…That white Kishu male, white as snow, he was my savior. He saved me and we fell in love and soon, I was pregnant with his pups. But then, he died before they were born, leaving me alone to raise them." she stamped her foot on the ground in anger, as if she was disgusted with the very memory she was reciting.

"Those pups were of no use to me alone, so I gave them to a mutt and his bitch, along with his brothers. Glad to know that they all died, save for one of them." Giyan and Hiyan both turned to look at Kyoushiro, who now had tears falling from his eyes. They looked at him and asked if he knew what Lucy was saying is true. The Kishu nodded and said nothing. They'd find out sooner than he wanted for them to find out.

Lucy smirked, continuing to speak.

"I was alone for a while, until Sniper came and showed me the truth of the world. He showed me that the only way to live is through power and domination. Taking control over the masses is the only way to live." She stopped when she saw Kyoushiro cry in anger, almost ready to tear her apart.

It was his turn to speak now, and he let her know loudly,

"You abandoned me and my brothers to die, turned traitor to Ohu, and you expect us to let you live and get away with your insane plot? You expect us to let you live after what you ordered one of your pack mates to do to hurt Joe and Yukimura? You'd think…that I would let you live?" he spat as Giyan held him back from charging at her. Hiyan twitched as he stared at the laughing Lucy. She was really pissing him off big time. No wonder Gin exiled her from Ohu. She really was a bitch to the core.

She smirked and beckoned them to attack her.

"Wait, you two." spoke Giyan in calmness, but sweat-dropped when his brother and friend charged at her with rage. "God damnit, why do they always…" he shook his head and joined the fight.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hitomi looked back outside the window of the human home she, Gin James's family, and Akemi stayed. Alex had gone back to inform them that Joe would be safe. Gin smiled at her, telling her that she was in safe hands now. His former master Daisuke had let them inside when he saw Joe's injured body. His son was resting in another room, wrapped up in bandages and barred from seeing anyone.

"Don't worry, Hitomi, Joe will be fine. His wounds were not fatal." he tried to keep his composure in front of the others who were watching him. James, along with his sisters, had chosen to stay until the pups were born. Jim had gone back to inform Smoke, who had become James's mate of the good news.

He hoped Smoke would come with them to stay here for a while. He really liked her and was rather surprised to find out he was a she. The Kishu looked exactly like a male Kishu would…


	52. Chapter 53

Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World

Chapter 53-Twisted mother

Lucy grinned as her firstborn son, Kyoushiro charged at her, his eyes filled with anger and hatred. He hated her to the point where he'd kill her.

"You wouldn't hurt your own mother, would you?" she sneered as she dodged his fangs, just barely. She landed on her side, but was able to roll away from Hiyan and Giyan's attack. "Ganging up on me, are you boys? That won't work!" she said, giving a hard kick to Hiyan's stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs and pushing him to the dirt, watching with sadistic pride as he struggled to re-catch his breath. Giyan was furious and took advantage of her distraction and clamped down on her muzzle, listening to her cry out in pain.

Kyoushiro joined in on the attack, biting down on her neck in an attempt to suffocate her. The Mastiff tried her damned hardest to break free, but the two white males had a firm grip on her.

"_We've got her now! Just a moment longer, and Sakura will be avenged!_" thought Kyoushiro with glee, but his excitement was cut off when out of nowhere…

BAM! A sudden force knocked both Giyan and Kyoushiro off of their feet, forcing them to let go off their enemy, and knocking them both to the ground, writhing in pain. Giyan looked up at who had knocked them down and his face grew pale with horror.

What lay before the trio…was Lucy's mate, Sniper. Her second-in-command of the traitor army that had taken control of Ohu and Gajou.

Lucy was pleased; the odds were looking up for her now…

After all, she had killed the mother of his best friends/surrogate sons, Sakura. The bitch had it coming in her eyes, the little naïve wench. She had taken Gin from her when she had a crush on him several months ago. So, she decided to get payback by lying to her about Gin's whereabouts, but that failed to kill her and she had to do it herself with her own fangs.

However, she did not expect her brats to survive, saved by the very son she had left to die. That had NOT been in her plans at ALL. The very nerve of Kyoushiro interfering like that infuriated her and she had ordered her husband to kill him. He should have gotten here sooner…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Most of the Ohu army had taken care of Firestar's pack, save for a few members that joined them, including Dyna, Firestar's mate…one of them, at least from what she had said as she carried their only son with her to safety.

Back with Hitomi, her belly had grown bigger, showing that she was with pups. Joe was growing more excited by the day, bragging to just about everyone about becoming a father. "Dad, how long did…oh…" Joe had forgotten that his father had been unable to be around his mother Sakura during her pregnancy due to Lucy's lies.

Gin made a wry smile, "It's okay son, I'm sure you and your two brothers were very active inside her belly when she was pregnant with you two." he sighed; his guilt still had not left him after all these months. His friend Hook had told him some new news about Sakura.

"She had contracted a disease, Gin…dysentery from what I know or heard about from my friend GB. She wouldn't have lived much longer anyways. Weed and his brothers are lucky to have even been born. It's also a miracle that they are healthy, too. And you're having grandpups soon! Ain't that something!?" exclaimed the Labrador mix in a cheerful voice, his face beaming with happiness.

Gin nodded, it was a miracle that he was going to be a grandfather in a few months. But he also thought of his other two sons-Weed and Yukimura. His eldest son was recovering from his rape with the help of his mate, Miney, daughter of Ben and Cross.

Weed's love life was much more complicated however, he was having a crush on the one who had saved him AND on Akira. He was destined for heartbreak someday, but for the time being, he was okay. Pure-hearted…for the most part.

…He HAD killed Takuro in cold blood, but this was war after all, no one could afford to be a pacifist anymore. His mother had told him so when he was with Sakura one day. He had saved her from a rogue male that had been bothering her and his brothers, even though the neighborhood was supposed to be safe.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"You are pathetic; you couldn't even scratch me…but you will pay for hurting my dear Lucy, Kishu." snarled Sniper as he crushed Kyoushiro's skull into the ground,

"Fuck you, bastard; you're a liar and a crook; you killed so many, and for what, your own selfish gain and lust for power?" he hissed in anger, glaring up right into Sniper's cold eyes. He felt the end was near…until Sniper was knocked right off of him. "Gah!" yelled Sniper as he was shoved into a tree, "Who did that!?" he yelled, looking around him.

Giyan gasped when he saw his nephews standing right there over Kyoushiro's injured body. They licked his wounds, "Looks like we got here just in time, brother." spoke Yukimura, staring right at Sniper's injured body, Lucy hanging over him rather angry.

Weed nodded, "Uncle Giyan, Uncle Hiyan, get Kyoushiro-san to safety, me and my brother will handle things up here." Hiyan's eyes widened, Sniper was a very powerful male, and was not someone to take lightly. He shook his head no, but his nephews wouldn't hear it and demanded he leave,

"Please leave, we'll handle this, just get him out of here…" said Weed in an unusual manner, almost like he was about to crack his voice from some emotion. Hiyan hesitated before helping Kyoushiro onto his back and propping up his brother,

"Oh, so it's just you two fighting me, two sons of Gin?" Sniper began howling in laughter as the other three left, "Oh this is RICH, you brats? You actually think that you can kill me? Oh, this will be FUN!" he howled as he ran at Yukimura…

Lucy charged at Weed, who skillfully jumped from tree to tree onto a high branch, glaring down at her. She was not amused, "Get your fucking ass down here, son of Gin! I'll tear your heart out!" she yelled, attempting to climb the tree, failing and she felt splinters cut into her paws, making them bleed. "Damn you, get down here you coward!"

She yelled, glaring up at Weed, who had an evil grin on his face,

"Why, I like seeing you suffer…after all, you did kill my mother Sakura, it's only fitting that you'd suffer in return." he taunted her mercilessly…


End file.
